Malédiction mortelle
by Aliciane
Summary: Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Epilogue. Chapitre explicatif... et un petit bonus...
1. Prologue

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

**Prologue**

Elle court… Derrière elle les aboiements, les cris des gens du village qui la pourchassent, qui l'accusent de sorcellerie…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi Lui ? Pourquoi l'a t-Il laissée tomber alors qu'ils s'étaient juré un amour éternel ? Pourquoi ne l'a t'Il pas défendue ? Toutes ces questions la tourmentaient, de même que la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles, ces entrailles dans lesquelles se trouvait le fruit de leur amour, la seule chose qu'elle voulait sauver de leur folie meurtrière…

Elle ne fuyait pas pour elle, non, la trahison qu'elle avait subi de Sa part l'avait anéantie et elle n'aurait rien souhaité plus que mourir… D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas porté Son enfant, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours depuis longtemps… Bien avant les accusations de sorcellerie que celui qui l'avait violée avait porté contre elle… Elle n'aurait pas attendu que ce monstre se venge qu'elle l'ait repoussé par amour pour Lui… Elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'il leur fasse du chantage à tous les deux… Qu'il Lui révèle qu'il l'avait prise… Elle n'aurait pas vécu la honte de voir son déshonneur étalé devant Lui… Elle avait été salie et elle dépérissait de jours en jours… Il s'en était rendu compte, tentant de calmer ses angoisses, l'assurant de son amour alors même qu'elle avait été souillée…

Mais le monstre qui lui avait fait ça avait décidé d'aller plus loin… Il avait découvert qu'elle attendait Son enfant et il s'en était servi contre Lui… Il l'avait accusée de sorcellerie et L'avait défié de le contredire sous peine de révéler ce qu'ils avaient fait… Il n'avait rien pu faire, et elle avait été accusée et interrogée sous ses yeux… Finalement ils avaient décidé de la brûler mais elle avait réussi à s'enfuir…

Et maintenant elle fuyait, poursuivie par les chiens et par les villageois… Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, elle était déjà à bout de souffle… Elle sentait déjà le souffle des chiens dans son dos, les villageois qui se rapprochaient et parmi eux, Lui, venu probablement parce que cela aurait paru étrange qu'il ne participe pas à cette chasse à la sorcière… Cette seule pensée suffisait à lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux… Elle sentit quelque chose la frapper et cria… Du sang coulait dans son dos… Elle tomba à genoux…

Et murmura, comme poussée par une force invisible, d'une voix emplie de colère et qui n'était pas la sienne, au moment même où les villageois s'approchaient : « Tous… Maudits… Vos familles n'auront jamais de repos tant qu'elles n'auront pas toutes disparu… Tant que ma vengeance ne sera pas accomplie »

Au fond d'elle elle se dit : « non, pas lui… Pas ça, ô mon Dieu protégez le, protégez sa famille, les descendants que je n'ai pu lui donner… Faites qu'ils puissent lever cette malédiction… » Au moment même où elle pensait cela, elle sentit une grande force l'envahir et la quitter subitement… Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour le voir, ce monstre qui l'avait désignée comme sorcière, avant qu'il ne la frappe à la tête avec elle ne savait quoi… Avec un dernier cri, elle tomba à terre, à peine consciente, et sentit les chiens se jeter sur elle…

Alors que son âme venait de quitter son corps elle le vit… Entouré par la force qu'elle avait sentit la quitter… Une force qui l'aiderait à surmonter cela, du moins elle l'espérait… Elle vit aussi une ombre noire se dégager de son corps et pénétrer dans celui des chiens, puis dans celui de son accusateur, puis se disperser sur tous les gens du village… Enfin elle vit les restes de son corps… Son squelette sur lequel restaient encore des lambeaux de chair, et quelques organes…

Elle attendit, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas partir seule… Elle vit que ses yeux avaient été épargnés et restaient, seuls, emplis de colère et de désespoir dans son crâne vide, et que les chiens avaient également évité de dévorer l'enfant… Elle vit la petite main s'agiter faiblement quelques secondes encore, sortant de l'organe déchiré, puis elle vit l'âme de son enfant sortir de ce corps et venir dans ses bras qu'elle tendait, pendant que le bras minuscule, désormais immobile, gisait lamentablement dans une mare de sang…

« Pourquoi ? Lui demanda l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Nous n'avions rien fait » « Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Bientôt ils vont payer… Et nous serons là pour assister à leur supplice… »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps… Les chiens moururent tous dans la nuit de façon étrange… Les villageois pensèrent que le corps de la jeune femme avait été empoisonné et interdirent d'enterrer ou de toucher son squelette…

Cependant Il avait décidé de violer l'interdiction… Il y alla une nuit, avec deux boites de bois et deux draps pour les envelopper, Il prit d'abord le petit corps de l'enfant, pleurant à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Il l'enfouissait à jamais dans le linge puis le plaçait dans une boite… Il rassembla ensuite les os de sa bien aimée, toujours en pleurant, et après les avoir enveloppés eux aussi dans un linge, ils les mis dans une autre boite, un peu plus grande, dans laquelle il plaça aussi la petite boite contenant le corps de l'enfant. Pour finir il s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans les bois, dans un lieu qu'eux seuls connaissaient, où ils se retrouvaient lors de leurs rendez-vous secrets, et, après avoir creusé un trou assez profond, il déposa la boite avec précaution et reboucha le trou en ayant soin d'effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il avait fait, afin que nul autre que lui ne puisse les découvrir et violer leur sépulture.

Deux ans plus tard, celui qui l'avait accusé de sorcellerie tomba subitement malade, premier d'une longue série, pendant une épidémie qui décima la moitié des villageois… Les autres décidèrent de quitter ce lieu maudit… Les récoltes dépérissaient depuis eux ans et la situation empirait de jours en jours… Ils décidèrent donc de changer de nom et de partir dans d'autres lieux, après avoir brûlé le village afin d'exorciser le lieu et d'éliminer toutes traces du souvenir de ce jour où ils avaient tué la jeune femme… Ils ne doutaient pas que leurs malheurs étaient le résultat de la malédiction…

Lui avait aussi échappé à l'épidémie… Il partit lui aussi, décidant de se rendre à la capitale où Il avait encore de la famille… Il travailla assez dur, puis fonda une famille et acheta un terrain qui lui plaisait sur lequel se trouvait une grotte… Il décida de rapatrier à cet endroit les squelettes de sa bien-aimée et de son enfant et les enterra dans la grotte, puis Il sculpta une statue avec le visage de Sa bien aimée sur le modèle des vierges à l'enfant et la posa sur la sépulture… Derrière Elle, Il creusa un coffre dans la roche, dans lequel Il cacha un journal dans lequel Il avait consigné tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Ils s'étaient connus… Tout jusqu'à la mort récente du dernier membre du village qui avait vécu cette tragédie avec Lui… Il restait seul, seul avec ses souvenirs et ce poids trop lourd à porter… Il laissait à ses héritiers ce lourd fardeau mais Il se devait de les mettre au courant… Pour le moment Il porterait seul ce poids jusqu'à ce que son heure vienne…

**A suivre ?**

* * *

_Duo : C'est court… Et où on est nous ?_

_Aliciane : Ben si je continue cette fic, vous apparaitrez dans le premier chapitre..._

_Alors, je continue ? Reviews ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

_Le chapitre 1 se passe plusieurs siècles après le prologue_

**Morts mystérieuses dans le monde**

« Une autre mort non élucidéeaux USA ! » Le titre du journal lui donnait la nausée… Les types chargés de cette enquête n'avançaient pas et ça commençait à porter préjudice à tout le bureau… C'était le dixième mort de l'année et ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice… Rien ne pouvait relier les morts entre eux… Rien si ce n'est leur mort et leurs cadavres… Tous portaient des signes de morsures animales, tous avaient une hémorragie interne, et tous avaient des fractures inexpliquées et des ecchymoses infligées apparemment au moment même de la mort… La cause de la mort était l'arrêt des fonctions respiratoires et cardiaques… Les victimes souffraient de cauchemars la semaine avant leur mort et montraient des signes de fatigue et de dépression… Comme si une maladie mystérieuse rongeait toutes leurs forces…

Mais à part cela elles n'avaient absolument rien en commun, et ces morts commençaient à inquiéter la population… Si ça continuait le bureau allait avoir des ennuis… Il pensait à cela quand il entendit sa chef l'appeler… Elle lui fit signe de se rendre dans son bureau… Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

« Cela ne peut plus durer Duo, depuis que ces morts ont commencé j'ai les journalistes et les politiques sur le dos… Tous veulent que l'affaire soit résolue le plus vite possible… Que vous disent les enquêteurs ? Est-ce qu'ils avancent ? »

« Désolé Miss mais actuellement nous sommes encore au même point… Nous n'avons aucun indice, aucune piste à explorer… Les victimes étaient d'horizons très variés, ne se connaissaient absolument pas, et les familles non plus… A croire que ce mal frappe au hasard… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un hasard ? Ce serait une première… Vous avez pourtant résolu beaucoup d'affaires mystérieuses…»

« Je n'ai pas dit que je croyais à cette version des faits… J'ai seulement émis cette hypothèse que j'ai entendue dans les bureaux… Pour ma part je pense que ce n'est pas du tout le hasard… Quelque chose cloche dans cette enquête et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus… Pourtant je suis sur que l'on va finir par trouver… »

« Ça serait bien Duo, et le plus tôt sera le mieux… Il nous faut des résultats… »

« Bien Miss Une »

« Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail… »

En sortant du bureau de sa supérieure, l'inspecteur Duo Maxwell, qui dirigeait le département des affaires spéciales (c'est à dire tout ce qui semblait anormal, mystérieux…) du FBI, appela le responsable de l'affaire des morts mystérieuses…

« Amenez moi tout ce que vous avez sur cette affaire… Vous êtes surs que vous n'avez rien laissé au hasard… Vous avez bien enquêté sur le passé des victimes, sur celui de leurs familles ? »

« Oui monsieur, elles n'ont rien en commun… Sauf… »

« Sauf ? »

« Nous avons tenté de dresser leur arbre généalogique… Cependant nous sommes bloqués passé un certain niveau… Et c'est le même moment pour toutes les victimes… On ne peut pas remonter plus loin que le milieu du 16eme siècle… Période à laquelle certains de leurs aïeux sont arrivés et se sont installé dans des villes, différentes pour chacune des victimes… »

« Et alors, elles sont issues d'immigrants… Ce n'est pas très étrange… »

« Non apparemment ces personnes étaient américaines de naissance… Sauf que nous n'avons aucune correspondance entre leurs noms et leurs dates et lieux de naissance… Comme s'ils étaient apparus tout d'un coup… »

« C'est effectivement très étrange… Et pour le moment c'est la seule piste que nous ayons… Essayez de continuer à la suivre… »

« Bien sir »

Duo poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur ses mains, massant son crâne pour tenter de chasser la migraine qui y avait pris place… Il se réfugiait dans son travail ces jours-ci, s'investissant énormément dans ses enquêtes… De son coté, Hilde, sa compagne, qui faisait elle aussi partie de l'agence, faisait de même… Leur couple allait de plus en plus mal et il se doutait qu'ils allaient finir par rompre… Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une personne dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette ses mains sur ces épaules et commence à le masser…

« Migraine ? » lui demanda Hilde

Il acquiesça légèrement, regrettant après coup lorsque le simple fait de bouger la tête lui provoqua des élancements douloureux dans tout le crâne…Elle cessa son massage pour sortir de la pièce, et revenir quelques minutes après avec un verre d'eau et des cachets… elle lui tendit le tout et il s'empressa de les avaler, sachant que ça calmerait rapidement ses maux de tête. Elle recommença à le masser puis, quand elle sentit qu'il était assez détendu et que la douleur avait disparu, elle s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui…

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle ? Parce que notre couple va de plus en plus mal ? »

« Oui et aussi parce que je ne supporte plus la situation… Et, Duo, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas une question… Il savait cela depuis longtemps…

« J'ai l'intention d'emménager chez lui… »

« A partir de quand ? »

« Mes cartons sont déjà prêts et j'ai déjà déménagé une partie de mes affaires… Je devrais avoir quitté l'appartement d'ici deux jours… Je te mettrai les clés dans la boite aux lettres… Duo… C'est mieux comme ça… »

« Tu as raison… J'espère qu'il saura te rendre heureuse… »

« Tu devrais rentrer à la maison… Tu as l'air épuisé… »

« J'ai encore du travail… Et puis je pense que tu n'as pas trop envie que je sois là… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je suis inquiète pour toi… Tu travailles trop en ce moment et ça risque de te causer des problèmes… »

« Tu veux que je rentre en même temps que toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis si tu dois craquer, je préfère que ce soit à la maison qu'ici… »

« Tu m'as convaincu… Allons-y… »

Il se leva et dut s'appuyer sur son bureau le temps que sa tête arrête de tourner… Elle s'en rendit compte et s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir… « On prend ma voiture… Et je t'accompagnerai ici demain. » Dit elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradictions… Duo se laissa entraîner, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et épuisé par sa journée, il sentait qu'elle avait raison… Il allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre… Et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ça…

Il craqua en effet… Dès qu'il fut dans la voiture, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux… Il se sentait vidé et en même temps il savait qu'il était en sécurité, avec la fille qu'il considérait plus comme sa meilleure amie, presque une petite sœur, que comme sa compagne… Elle le laissa pleurer, sans rien dire, pendant tout le trajet… Une fois arrivés, elle l'aida à aller s'allonger avant de téléphoner à son amant pour lui dire qu'elle ne le verrait pas cette nuit-là… Elle retourna près de Duo, sachant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le calmant avec des paroles et des gestes emplis de tendresse. Cela lui fit du bien et il s'endormit rapidement… Quand elle vit qu'il dormait vraiment, elle se dégagea de son étreinte afin de préparer rapidement quelque chose qu'elle pourrait réchauffer pour le lui faire manger… Elle le réveilla une heure plus tard pour qu'il mange, puis le laissa se rendormir dans ses bras… Elle finit par s'endormir près de lui…

Lorsque Hilde se réveilla le lendemain matin, Duo n'était plus auprès d'elle. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle le trouva en train de préparer le petit déjeuner… Il lui fit la bise pour lui dire bonjour, ajoutant un « merci pour cette nuit »… Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges mais il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux… Moins fatigué, moins désespéré… Finalement cette séparation ne se passait pas aussi mal qu'elle avait pu le craindre…

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner puis finirent de se préparer avant qu'elle les conduise au bureau… Ils trouvèrent l'agence en pleine effervescence et Lady Une entraîna Duo dans son bureau des qu'elle le vit… Il eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Hilde…

« Il y a du nouveau ? »

« J'ai reçu un appel de l'IASI1… Apparemment cette affaire ne concerne pas que les USA… Ils veulent vous réintégrer à l'équipe d'investigation… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu Duo, on a besoin de toi… » Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien…

« Et c'est l'un des grands chefs en personne qui vient me chercher ? Cette affaire doit vraiment inquiéter les financiers… Et si je refusais ? »

« Dans ce cas-là nous demanderons à quelqu'un d'autre et devrons nous résigner à laisser le meilleur enquêteur du FBI nous filer entre les doigts… »

« Le meilleur, hein ? Vous ne disiez pas ça quand je suis parti… »

« Nous nous sommes rendus compte de notre erreur par la suite… »

« Laissez moi deviner… Quand j'ai failli mourir en enquêtant pour prouver mon innocence ? C'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait »

« C'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas osé te rappeler… En contrepartie nous avons blanchi ton dossier de toute cette affaire et fait en sorte que tu sois pris sans problème à n'importe quel poste dans les domaines de la sécurité et de l'investigation. »

« Et je devrais vous remercier pour ça ? »

« Non, au contraire, la direction de l'IASI te doit des excuses. D'ailleurs j'ai là une lettre du conseil d'administration qui te présente ses excuses et te propose un poste supérieur à celui que tu occupais… Si tu acceptes, j'ai avec moi le contrat que tu n'auras qu'à lire et à signer… »

« Vous m'avez piégé… Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

« Désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là… »

« Assez de belles paroles Zechs Merquise… donnez moi cette lettre et ce contrat que je les lise… »

L'agent de l'IASI lui tendit une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, lut rapidement les documents qu'elle contenait et regarda l'agent d'un air méfiant : « Lieutenant ? »

« En effet inspecteur… C'est le grade que possèdent vos anciens collègues… Vous travaillerez avec eux, si vous acceptez… »

« D'accord, j'accepte » Dit Duo avant de poser le contrat sur le bureau afin d'y apposer sa signature précédée de la mention légale… Ceci fait il rendit le contrat à l'agent et demanda à sa supérieure : « Je suppose que je dois démissionner de mon poste ? »

« Pas du tout… Vous continuez à faire partie du FBI tout en étant affecté à une autre agence. Sur le territoire américain vous restez un agent du FBI, à l'extérieur vous faites partie de l'IASI. Vous conservez votre bureau et je vous fais également monter en grade dans notre hiérarchie afin que votre poste au FBI corresponde à celui que vous occupez à l'IASI, lieutenant Maxwell. »

« Je vous remercie Madame. »

« Je vous en prie lieutenant. Je pense que vous devriez y aller maintenant… Au revoir lieutenant. »

« Au revoir Madame. »

« Au revoir Lady. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir malgré les circonstances. »

« Il en est de même pour moi colonel Merquise. Au revoir. Et tout mon respect au commandant Treize. »

Zechs Merquise sourit, sachant qu'elle lui disait cela plus par usage que par politesse et qu'elle appellerait elle-même son commandant de mari pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, le temps que l'agent Duo Maxwell rassemble ses affaires et prévienne ses voisins qu'il devait s'absenter, ils prenaient un avion en direction du Luxembourg ou ils retrouveraient les autres membres de l'équipe.

_Tokyo, Japon…_

Un autre mort cette nuit là… Encore une mort étrange comme ils en voyaient depuis deux mois… La cinquième… Même Hashiba, envoyé en renfort, n'osait plus faire de blagues débiles comme il en avait l'habitude… Sasaki lui restait toujours aussi taciturne, même si Heero voyait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux… Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand on savait que tout le département des investigations était de plus en plus pressé par le gouvernement pour élucider cette affaire… La présence d'Hashiba dans l'équipe en était le meilleur signe… Pour le faire réintégrer, il fallait bien que Yara ait reçu le feu vert d'en haut… du plus haut même puisqu'Hashiba faisait partie des renseignements. Yoko, sa supérieure était elle aussi de plus en plus pressée… Il leur fallait des indices… Et vite… Seulement pour le moment ils n'en avaient pas un seul… Même le médium auquel ils avaient fait appel n'avait rien pu faire… Il avait cependant dit qu'il contacterait quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui afin qu'on leur envoie une personne qui pourrait les aider…

Pour couronner le tout il s'était avéré que l'un des psychopathes les plus doués s'était évadé de prison… Et ils commençaient à se demander s'il n'était pas mêlé à cette affaire… C'était étrange mais Heero sentait que la situation allait changer rapidement… Il espérait seulement que le psychologue fou n'allait pas profiter de cette affaire pour commettre d'autres crimes… Il en était bien capable, cet Akira, lui qui savait parfaitement comment influencer les gens pouvait très bien faire en sorte qu'ils aient de tels cauchemars que ceux dont souffraient les victimes au moment de leur mort… Mais pour faire cela, il faudrait déjà que ce détail soit révélé par les journaux… Et pour le moment ils avaient au moins réussi à éviter d'attirer l'attention de la presse sur cette affaire…

Heero était en train d'étudier les dossiers des morts afin d'essayer de trouver un point commun, un élément qui leur aurait échappé jusque là… Peine perdue, les morts n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait rien. Yoko entra à ce moment là dans son bureau…

« Tu cherches encore un indice ? »

« Je voudrais bien trouver un point commun, quelque chose me tracasse dans cette affaire, je suis sur que l'indice est là, sous nos yeux, et qu'on ne le remarque pas… »

« Un agent de l'IASI est là et demande à te voir, une certaine Dorothy… »

« J'y vais » Heero s'était levé des qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de l'IASI… si on le rappelait c'était parce qu'il y avait un problème international qui demandait qu'il intervienne…

Dorothy attendait dans le bureau de Yoko. Heero la fit venir dans son bureau et en ferma la porte afin que personne ne puisse écouter leur conversation…

« Quoi ? Répete un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Les morts étranges qui se produisent au Japon ne sont pas isolées… Le même phénomene se produit dans le monde entier… Des personnes qui apparemment n'ont aucun lien entre elles… Enfin, apparemment d'après un coup de fil que je viens de recevoir le FBI a peut-être trouvé un lien pour les morts américaines… »

« Ils ont de la chance parce qu'ici on piétine… »

« Duo devrait arriver demain au Luxembourg, au siége de l'IASI. Acceptes-tu de te joindre à nous et de reformer le groupe d'enqueteurs d'élite de l'Agence ? »

« Je suis et reste un agent de l'IASI… Bien sur que je viens avec toi… Par contre il faut prévenir mes supérieurs… »

« Ne t'inquiete pas, c'est déjà fait… Par contre il va y avoir deux qutres personnes qui vont nous accompagner… Hashiba et Sasaki… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la simple raison qu'il va y avoir une réunion d'urgence du ÇA de l'IASI et que Tsuzuku Imonoyama les a demandé pour être ses gardes du corps… »

« Ce qui signifie que nous voyagerons avec lui… »

« Exactement. Maintenant il est temps que tu prépares tes affaires… Nous partirons des que tout le monde sera prêt.»

« Bien »

Deux heures plus tard, les agents Heero Yuy, Hashiba et Keiji Sasaki embarquaient en compagnie de Dorothy Catalonia et de Tsuzuku Imonoyama, numéro 2 du trust Imonoyama, dans le jet privé de celui-ci en direction du Luxembourg.

_Pékin, Chine…_

Wu Fei voyait rouge… Cette onna osait encore le contredire sur SON enquete… Elle voulait qu'il la mene d'une certaine facon et lui préferait faire à sa maniere… C'est vrai que ces morts étaient étranges mais quand même… Faire appel aux services de médiums pour les résoudre… Sans compter que ces derniers n'avaient pas été capables de leur donner un semblant d'explication… quand ils avaient accepté de mener cette enquete… l'idée de se ridiculiser devant la police semblait déplaire à un bon nombre d'entre eux… Il ruminait cette pensée et s'appretait à aller voir sa supérieure lorsqu'à sa surprise, il vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et Sally en sortir accompagnée par… Lucrezia Noin.

« Ah Wu Fei, j'allais justement t'appeler… Tu te rappelles de Lucrezia Noin ? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas me rappeler de l'une de mes supérieures de l'IASI ? Je suppose qu'il y a un problème international qui réclame mon attention… Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas je suis sur une affaire très urgente ici aussi… »

« Affaire qui a des répercussions au niveau international Wu Fei… C'est pourquoi je viens vous chercher… Nous reformons l'équipe d'élite de l'IASI… »

« Celle de quatre ou la première qui avait été formée ? »

« Au moment ou je vous parle, je pense que Duo Maxwell doit avoir été informé et est probablement en route pour le Luxembourg. »

« Quand devons nous partir ? »

« Des que vous serez prêt »

« Alors allons-y, je passerai prendre quelques affaires en chemin… »

« Bien, Sally ? »

« Je vous suis… Le temps d'avertir que nous passons sous vos ordres… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient aussi ? »

« Parce que ses connaissances en médecine pourront être utiles… Par ailleurs elle fait aussi partie de notre agence… » Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, Sally les rejoignant quand ils atteignaient la voiture.

« Je conduis ! Je connais vos conduites à tous les deux et je préfère arriver entiere au Luxembourg »

« Onna ! Sally ! » Protestèrent les deux autres… Peine perdue… Elle avait les clés et s'était déjà installée au volant… Noin s'attribua la place du mort, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas de disputes entre amoureux… Ce qui eut pour effet de transformer lesdits amoureux en tomates bien rouges… Wu Fei monta à l'arrière et ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'appartement de Sally et Wu Fei (en colocation au dire des deux intéressés) pour prendre quelques affaires et partirent à l'aéroport pour prendre le premier vol possible à destination du Luxembourg. Wu Fei apprit là-bas que des représentants de son clan se rendaient au même endroit et ils voyagèrent sur le même vol qu'eux.

_Siège de l'IASI, Luxembourg…_

Quatre regardait tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient sur l'affaire qui faisait se réunir la meilleure équipe de l'IASI. Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Zechs et espérait qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Duo de se joindre à eux… L'Américain était peut-être le plus dissipé de l'équipe mais il était également celui qui avait la meilleure intuition et celui qui savait se faire le plus discret… Sa présence lui avait manqué ces dernières années… Quelqu'un toqua à la porte…

« Entrez ! » Trowa entra dans la pièce.

« C'est moi, je voulais te prévenir qu'on vient de me communiquer les heures d'arrivée des agents ainsi que celles des autres membres du ÇA… »

« C'est bien Iria qui siège au ÇA pour moi, rassure moi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas elle a confirmé qu'elle serait là dès ce soir. »

« Les autres ? »

« Réléna Peacecraft est déjà arrivée, les représentants de Romefeller aussi, Tsuzuku Imonoyama devrait arriver dans l'après-midi en compagnie de ses gardes du corps, de Dorothy et d'Heero. Les représentants du clan Long, ainsi que Wu Fei, Lucrezia et Sally devraient arriver dans la soirée… »

« Et Duo ? »

« Apparemment on n'a pas encore son heure d'arrivée… ça devrait être dans la soirée ou la nuit je pense… Lady Une rejoindra Treize demain matin.»

« Merci Trowa… J'espère qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles pour Duo… Les appartements sont prêts pour accueillir tout le monde… Au fait et ce médium qui est censé nous rejoindre, quand doit-il arriver ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris dans trois jours… »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Subaru Sumeragi »

Quatre allait demander autre chose à Trowa quand son téléphone sonna… C'était Zechs qui leur annonçait leur arrivée aux alentours de 23h… Il confirma que Duo était bien avec lui.

**A suivre ?**

1 International Agency of Security and Investigation… Je ne sais pas si le sigle existe déjà pour autre chose…

* * *

_Aliciane : Et un chapitre fini !_

_Duo : Tu parles on n'est même pas encore tous réunis… Et c'est quoi ces morts ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ces gens ?_

_Aliciane : Tu verras bien…_

_Vous avez aimé ?Pas aimé ?Je continue ? Review ?_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews (ou plutot à la review... j'espère quand meme que cette fic plaira un peu plus que la derniere...)_

_**Yami Aku** : Merci pour ta review, je sais que tu avais aimé le début de ma fic. J'epere que la suite te plait. Kiss Miss et bon courage pour tes révisions._

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs du forum (ils se reconnaitront s'ils passent par ici) qui acceptent de me supporter et lisent et commentent mes chapitres._


	3. Chapter 2

Suite à quelques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et me demandaient de continuer, je reprends la publication de cette fic.

Réponse aux reviews (je les mets au début exceptionnellement pour ce chapitre,pour les autres,elles seront à la fin):

Elisea : je ne sais pas si tu as pu continuer à la lire sur le forum ou si tu continuera à la lire ici ou sur mon site, j'espere, si tu la lis, que cette suite te plaira.

Florinoir : Merci miss d' m'encourager sur cette fic comme pour l'autre. je sais que tu as déja lu la suite sur mon blog et je t'en remercie. Je vais me hater d'écrire une scene avec les zozos de Combiantion aussi pour la mettre le plus vite possible !

Babou et Mareva : Déja merci d'avoir laissé ces reviews... j'avais l'intention de réessayer de la publier à la rentrée, vos reviews ont accéléré cette décision.

Babou : J'espere que la suite continuera à t'interesser... Pour ce qui est des death, on verra bien au final (la fin définitive n'est pas encore écrite... Et elle dépendra beaucoup des lecteurs !

Mareva : Finalement je n'aurai pas besoin de te donner l'adresse du forum, puisque je continue à la mettre ici. Je sais que certaines personnes lisent sans laisser de reviews, mais on va dire que j'ai eu un gros moment de découragement... Moment passé, je reprends la publication là ou je l'avais arretée.

Voila, encore merci pour vos reviews... Et place au chapitre 2 ! (après les formalités d'usage bien entendu)

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

**Chapitre 2**

Duo s'étira sur son siège, le voyage avait été assez long et même si l'heure américaine n'était pas aussi tardive que l'heure du Luxembourg, il était épuisé. Il ne rêvait que de prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher… Cependant il se doutait que ce la ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple… Quatre était probablement en train d'attendre à l'aéroport pour le voir et lui demander de ses nouvelles… Sans compter qu'il aurait probablement à s'expliquer avec les autres… Zechs lui avait déjà dit qu'ils seraient les derniers à arriver…

« … » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce dernier était en train de lui parler.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté… »

« Je te demandais si tu étais fatigué ? En fait c'est presque plus qu'une remarque qu'autre chose : tu as l'air épuisé… »

« Mouais… On va dire que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me reposer depuis quelque temps » _Ca et autre chose aussi… Allons on évite ce train de pensées sinon je vais encore déprimer_

« Je comprends… » Zechs avait perçu la légère étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux de l'américain… Cela l'inquiétait, ça ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme d'être comme ça… lui qui semblait déborder d'énergie dans ses souvenirs n'était à ce moment là qu'un pale reflet de lui-même… Même s'il tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait…

L'annonce de leur atterrissage imminent sortit les deux enquêteurs de leurs pensées… Ils rattachèrent leurs ceintures le temps que l'avion se pose puis se levèrent pour récupérer leurs affaires… Ils devaient à leurs cartes d'agents internationaux de ne pas avoir à ranger leurs bagages avec leurs armes dans la soute, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir à attendre pour les récupérer.

Dans le hall les attendaient leurs collègues déjà arrivés. Quatre leur faisait de grands signes pour attirer leur attention et Duo se sentit d'autant plus mal qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à son ami depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste à l'IASI. Il s'approcha avec réticence en essayant de ne pas regarder ses anciens camarades dans les yeux… Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et Quatre l'entoura de ses bras… « Bon retour dans l'équipe Duo, tu m'as manqué. » Duo se sentit rassuré mais très vite les regards réprobateurs qu'il sentait sur lui le rendirent de nouveau mal à l'aise… Surtout celui de Heero… Ce dernier avait très mal vécu le départ de Duo d'après ce que lui avait dit Zechs, ils étaient assez liés, faisant équipe depuis que l'agence avait été formée, ils étaient parmi les plus anciens agents… Duo osa enfin regarder son ancien coéquipier et meilleur ami… Pour lire dans ses yeux colère et déception… Ca lui porta un coup fatal et se détournant du groupe, il se dirigea vers la sortie… Laissant derrière lui une incompréhension totale… Sauf pour Zechs qui avait pu parler avec Duo et se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait…

Wu Fei réagit le premier :

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend de partir comme ça ? Ou est-ce qu'il va ? Il ne sait pas ou est la voiture… il n'a quand même pas l'intention de rejoindre le siège de l'agence à pied ? »

« Calme toi Wu Fei, je suis sur qu'il va se calmer… Ca ne doit pas être vraiment facile pour lui de se retrouver confronté à nous après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… »

« C'est vrai que l'on a été au dessous de tout, dit Trowa, prenant la parole pour la première fois… Et je pense que certaines attitudes lui font plus mal que d'autres… » ajouta-t-il en regardant Heero. Le regard qu'il avait porté sur l'Américain ne lui avait pas échappé…

Heero ne dit rien, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de partir dans la direction vers laquelle Duo avait disparu. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver l'Américain si celui-ci ne le voulait pas, d'autant plus s'il avait pris un taxi, mais il voulait quand même essayer de lui parler… Il sortit de l'aéroport et regarda autour de lui… Aucune trace du natté… Il demanda aux gens qui attendaient s'ils l'avaient vu prendre un taxi… Quelqu'un lui répondit qu'il l'avait vu s'éloigner en direction du centre ville… Apres avoir prévenu les autres que Duo était parti à pied, il prit la direction du centre pendant que ces derniers allaient aux voitures… Ils le récupèreraient sur le chemin, en espérant qu'ils retrouveraient Duo…

Heero marchait vite, il rattraperait facilement Duo s'il arrivait à le trouver… Il repéra rapidement le natté et sa valise. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas qui paraissait fatigué et il avait la tête courbée… Heero s'approcha suffisamment près pour s'apercevoir qu'il tremblait légèrement… Jurant silencieusement et se reprochant d'avoir eu une attitude qui l'avait fait souffrir à ce point, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté, et évita de justesse un coup de couteau… Les réflexes de Duo avaient toujours été très aiguisés et il se doutait que dans l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait, l'Américain réagirait au quart de tour en sentant quelqu'un trop près de lui.

« Duo… » Il stoppa en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ? Ce n'était pas la peine de me suivre, je connais le chemin… » Lui dit tranquillement Duo en essuyant son visage… Et en souriant, même si le sourire cette fois-ci sonnait faux…

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude… Je n'ai pas agi en ami… Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre ce que tu pouvais ressentir en nous revoyant tous… »

« Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais comprendre ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis en ce moment Heero alors arrête… Arrête de tenter d'être gentil avec moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je l'ai payé ces deux dernières années… Maintenant on est venu me chercher… Et ce n'est pas vraiment par plaisir que j'ai accepté cette mission… C'est pour résoudre le cas sur lequel j'étais depuis des semaines, sur lequel j'ai passé je ne sais combien de jours et de nuits… Le cas qui a précipité ma rupture avec Hilde… » Duo se tut brusquement…

C'était la vérité, Hilde avait rompu parce qu'il n'était pas assez avec elle, parce qu'il était tellement obnubilé par cette affaire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça et qu'il ne faisait plus que ça… Combien de nuits avait-il passé sur les dossiers, il ne les comptait plus… C'était normal qu'elle soit partie voir ailleurs, elle qui l'avait soutenu et supporté ses humeurs quand il avait cessé de travailler pour l'agence, elle qui ne s'était jamais plainte avait fini par se lasser d'être négligée par son amant… Duo réalisait cela, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa douleur… Les larmes qu'il avait essuyées coulaient librement sur ses joues et il ne faisait rien pour les arrêter…

« … » Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Heero lui parlait…

« Tu disais ? » demanda t-il

« Que Quatre et Trowa attendent dans la voiture que tu veuilles bien te décider à monter… Je pense qu'on sera mieux au sec pour discuter… » En effet la pluie s'était mise à tomber, un véritable orage. Duo frissonna, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait froid jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sentait vide… Ramassant sa valise, il suivit Heero jusqu'à la voiture. Le Japonais lui prit la valise pour la mettre dans le coffre en lui disant d'entrer dans la voiture, il le rejoignit rapidement et ils démarrèrent pour se rendre au siège de l'agence.

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, Duo trop fatigué par sa petite crise de nerfs et le voyage en avion avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était appuyée contre la vitre. Les trois autres n'osaient pas parler… L'inquiétude se lisait pourtant sur leurs visages… Heero était inquiet, il savait déjà que le nombre de morts aux Etats-Unis était le plus élevé, mais il ignorait que la pression sur les agents était si importante. Duo avait toujours su gérer son stress et ne rien en laisser paraître… Pour que ce stress ait été si important et que cette affaire lui ait pris tant de temps et ait provoqué la rupture avec Hilde, il fallait vraiment qu'il subisse une pression vraiment très forte. Cette enquête s'annonçait vraiment mal… Il soupira, pour le moment le plus important était de ramener l'Américain dans les appartements qu'il allait occuper afin qu'il puisse se reposer… Il était déjà plus de minuit et ils reprenaient l'enquête des le lendemain, ou plutôt le jour même, avec une réunion à 8h30.

La voiture stoppa dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvaient à la fois les bureaux de l'agence et les appartements des agents les plus importants… Celui de Duo n'avait jamais été occupé depuis son départ et Quatre s'était chargé de le réaménager correctement. Duo ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Sans un mot, il ouvrit sa portière et sortit récupérer sa valise dans le coffre. Ses coéquipiers, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, le laissèrent tranquille et il suivit Quatre qui le ramena jusque devant la porte de ses appartements… Duo regarda celle-ci et pâlit…

« C'est pas possible que je dorme ailleurs ? »

« Duo ce sont tes appartements… Tu es chez toi ici… »

« … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de me faire dormir dans cette pièce »

« J'ai fait remettre en état tout l'appartement Duo, il ne reste rien de ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière fois que tu as dormi ici… » A cette phrase Duo pâlit encore plus… Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher… Il avait accepté de revenir, il savait qu'il se retrouverait face à ses souvenirs, face surtout à cette mission ou il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et ou il avait été blessé par la femme qui l'avait séduit… Cette mission qui lui avait valu d'être accusé de trahison et traité d'incapable alors qu'il était encore à l'hôpital… Et qui lui avait valu un deuxième séjour après qu'il eut prouvé son innocence en tentant d'arrêter seul les membres du réseau et la femme qui l'avait mené en bateau. Les cicatrices de cette mission étaient bien ancrées dans son corps et dans son esprit et même deux ans après ce fiasco il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des cauchemars. Il respira un grand coup avant d'introduire la clé que Quatre lui avait donnée dans la serrure et d'entrer dans l'appartement dont il referma la porte après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux autres. Comme un zombie il se dirigea dans sa chambre et posa sa valise à même le sol. L'ayant ouverte, il en sortit de quoi se changer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se réchauffer puis se prépara pour la nuit et alla s'effondrer sur son lit… Cinq minutes après, il dormait, même si les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés laissaient deviner que ses rêves étaient plus proches du cauchemar que du rêve.

Les autres étaient décontenancés, Duo ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'ils avaient connu. Il semblait vide, triste et épuisé. Comme si cette affaire l'avait bouffé de l'intérieur. Un coup de téléphone à Hilde leur confirma ce qu'ils craignaient. Elle avait effectivement rompu avec lui à cause de cette affaire, parce qu'elle lui prenait trop de temps, et qu'en plus il devenait stressé et extrêmement irritable. L'annonce de la mini crise de nerfs de ce soir ne l'étonna pas vraiment mais l'inquiéta néanmoins… Elle dit aux jeunes gens que Duo avait eu beaucoup de cauchemars depuis les évènements qui l'avaient amené à quitter l'agence et qu'elle s'inquiétait de le voir recommencer à travailler avec eux… Elle avait peur que cela ne lui fasse de nouveau du mal. Elle devait également venir travailler avec eux quelques jours plus tard, ce qui les soulagea… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider Duo à aller mieux… Même s'ils étaient certains que leur amitié lui ferait déjà du bien.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réunion à 8h30. Duo avait l'air fatigué mais il ne semblait plus aussi désorienté que la veille… Cela rassura les autres sur sa capacité à gérer son stress… Il présenta ce qu'il avait découvert et ce dont ils avaient discuté avec Zechs… Quand il en vint au fait que tous les morts américains avaient dans leurs origines une famille qui était apparue de façon très étrange la même année dans des villes différentes des Etats-Unis avec déjà la nationalité américaine, les autres froncèrent les sourcils… Si c'était la seule piste dont ils disposaient, ils n'iraient pas loin… Enfin, c'était déjà une piste alors que du coté des autres pays il n'y en avait pas l'ombre d'une. Ils décidèrent donc de chercher dans les passés des victimes des autres pays et dans leurs arbres généalogiques.

Deux jours plus tard Hilde arrivait, avec une mauvaise nouvelle, une autre personne était morte aux Etats-Unis, toujours dans les mêmes circonstances… La vérification de son dossier et de son arbre généalogique concordait avec le reste… mais il restait un autre problème… Hilde ne voulait pas l'annoncer à Duo mais la personne faisait partie de sa famille… Famille éloignée, certes mais famille quand même, même si Duo ne l'avait jamais connue… Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait annoncer cela à Duo et lui annoncer en même temps que, de par son testament, elle lui léguait le terrain familial et les papiers qui étaient dans la famille depuis des générations, y compris une lettre du premier Maxwell connu… Qui avait fait son apparition la même année que les premiers ancêtres connus des autres victimes… Quand les autres apprirent ça, ils décidèrent de cacher la vérité à Duo. Le fait de penser qu'il pouvait lui aussi être victime de cette malédiction les incommodait au plus haut point… Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive. Hilde téléphona au notaire pour lui dire que Duo viendrait quand son travail lui laisserait le temps.

Les premiers résultats des recherches concernant les victimes hors USA arrivèrent le quatrième jour… Apparemment ils confirmaient ce que tout le monde pensait, à savoir que toutes avaient au moins un ancêtre américain… A présent il fallait déterminer le lien entre ces ancêtres et peut-être les relier aux victimes américaines… Cependant il resterait encore quelque chose à éclaircir : les circonstances de la mort… Et pourquoi la cousine de Duo avait-elle en plus des stigmates semblables aux autres victimes, la trace de lèvres sur le front et le mot pardon écrit sur le ventre. Ces deux traces inquiétaient les enquêteurs, elle séparaient cette mort des autres mais en même temps elle la reliait au cauchemar qui était légèrement différent des autres… Un exorciste devait les rejoindre bientôt et ils espéraient qu'il pourrait leur expliquer le sens de ces cauchemars et le lien avec les stigmates des victimes.

Durant la semaine suivant l'arrivée des premiers résultats, ils reçurent tous les résultats concernant la généalogie des victimes hors USA confirmant leur origine américaine et leur ancêtre apparu la même année… Ils se rendirent compte d'autres points communs entre les victimes… Dans leur généalogie apparaissait à intervalles réguliers des morts étranges, inexpliquées pour al plupart, de membres de leur famille… Apparemment toutes ces familles étaient touchées par des morts en même temps… La dernière affaire remontait trente ans auparavant. Ils parvinrent à retrouver les dossiers dans les archives et se rendirent compte en comparant les données des dossiers avec les leurs qu'il restait encore des morts à venir avant que l'épidémie s'arrête brutalement… Le dossier mentionnait mille morts, en citant les noms d'autant de familles… Ils vérifièrent les généalogies et les familles dont les membres n'avaient pas encore été touchés et se rendirent compte que l'une d'elle s'était éteinte… Il y aurait donc une famille ou il y aurait deux victimes, si le nombre de mille ne variait pas… Et apparemment en regardant les dossiers qu'ils trouvaient, il n'avait jamais varié, touchant mille personnes, parmi diverses familles, remplaçant telle famille dont tous les membres avaient été décimés, par une autre qui n'avait pas été beaucoup touchée jusqu'à présent… Ils arrivèrent ainsi à constituer un total de mille cinq cent familles touchées par cette malédiction, et sur ce nombre, il n'en restait plus que neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix neuf… Ils se rendirent également compte qu'un exorciste avait également travaillé sur l'affaire il y a trente ans. Contactée la vieille dame leur répondit qu'elle avait chargé son petit fils de se charger de cette affaire et de les aider. Subaru Sumeragi devait arriver deux jours plus tard.

Profitant d'une journée de congé que l'agence avait bien voulu leur accorder afin qu'ils puissent se reposer un peu, Quatre avait réussi à traîner Duo dans une foire qui se tenait en ville à ce moment là. Ils se promenaient de stands en stands et Duo semblait un peu retrouver une certaine joie de vivre quand soudain une femme se précipita vers eux… Elle semblait en transe et prenant la main de Duo elle prononça ses paroles : « Prends garde, descendant d'une lignée maudite, bientôt le cauchemar de la mort s'abattra sur toi, comme il s'est abattu sur elle, descendante de la même lignée… Votre protectrice ne pourra bientôt plus rien faire pour te protéger et tu mourras de ce cauchemar comme les mille autres descendants des 999 familles qui mourront cette année… Mais attends… Seule ta lignée a le pouvoir de lever la malédiction… Seulement il te faudra peut-être mourir pour la lever… et débarrasser les familles du cauchemar mortel. » Sur ces paroles, la femme s'évanouit dans les bras d'un homme qui était venu la chercher… « Excusez la messieurs, elle a des visions… J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas fait trop peur… Si je puis me permettre, que vous a-t-elle annoncé ? » « Ma mort » répondit Duo, pensif, « qu'un cauchemar mortel s'abattrait sur moi » L'homme pâlit : « Ses prédictions se révèlent souvent exactes, monsieur, si j'étais vous, je les prendrai au sérieux… » Sur ce il souleva la femme dans ses bras et la ramena au stand de voyance. Duo semblait assez secoué par cette prédiction… Elle paraissait en relation avec l'affaire dont ils s'occupaient… et quel était le sens de cette « descendante de la même lignée » un doute affreux lui traversa l'esprit. Ils lui avaient caché le dossier de la dernière morte américaine, ils ne lui avaient pas dit son identité… Et parmi les familles, il lui semblait avoir entraperçu le nom de Maxwell… L'idée prenait tout à coup un sens qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Quatre lui avait pali… Apparemment Duo était vraiment menacé par cette mort mystérieuse… La femme avait parlé d'une malédiction… Ils devaient faire des recherches dans ce sens.

« Quatre, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il te plait ? »

« Duo est-ce que ça va ? » Duo était très pale et paraissait presque malade…

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me disiez ce que vous me cachez depuis qu'Hilde est arrivée, non ? Qui était cette dernière victime américaine dont vous m'avez empêché de voir le dossier ? Et pourquoi toutes ces messes basses depuis ce dernier cas ? Est-ce que oui ou non elle avait un rapport avec moi ? » Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Quatre le sentait à bout de nerfs. Cette journée qu'il espérait sereine venait de tourner au cauchemar… Et le pire c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient désormais plus cacher à Duo le lien qui le reliait à la dernière victime… Et en faisait une victime potentielle…

Il appela les autres en leur disant qu'ils avaient un problème des qu'ils furent rentrés. Il avait raccompagné Duo à son appartement en lui disant de se reposer un peu et qu'il allait parler aux autres.

Ils se réunirent dans l'une des salles communes qui se trouvaient à leur étage et Quatre leur expliqua la scène de la voyante et la réaction de Duo… Hilde fondit en larmes, comprenant immédiatement que leur pressentiment était juste et que Duo était vraiment en danger. Les autres restaient sous le choc… Finalement, ils décidèrent de tout dire à Duo le lendemain. Hilde alla à l'appartement de l'Américain, sachant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés. Il lui ouvrit rapidement et elle vit à son visage qu'il avait pleuré. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et elle alla avec lui dans le salon ou elle s'assit sur le canapé et ou il s'allongea, posant la tête sur ses genoux… Il laissa ses larmes couler librement, demandant pourquoi d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots… Elle se contenta de le caresser, le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmurant des mots que lui seul entendait et qui semblaient le calmer. Les sanglots finirent par cesser et il s'endormit sur les genoux de la femme qui le comprenait le mieux… Ils avaient eu une discussion le jour de son arrivée et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une très forte amitié. Hilde, n'étant pas agent titulaire de l'IASI dormait dans la deuxième chambre de l'appartement de Duo. Elle le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller suffisamment pour l'amener dans sa chambre, ou elle l'allongea et lui dit de dormir. Duo la prit par la main, lui demandant de rester… La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là. « Je reviens, repose toi » lui dit-elle, en sortant de la chambre pour ouvrir la porte. Heero se trouvait la, venu prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Elle le fit entrer et alla voir si Duo était encore réveillé. « Qui c'est ? »Demanda la voix endormie du jeune homme quand elle ouvrit la porte. « Heero. Est-ce que je peux le faire venir ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le voir. Il était réveillé et il hocha la tête. Elle sortit et revint avec Heero. Ils parlèrent tous les trois, puis, comme Duo commençait à bailler, épuisé par les évènements de la journée, Heero fit mine de partir. Duo le retint par le bras, il leur demanda d'une petite voix : « vous restez ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » Devant son air d'enfant effrayé, ils ne purent rien faire d'autre qu'accepter et c'est avec un air serein sur le visage que Duo s'endormit. Quand ils jugèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas le réveiller en bougeant, Heero se dégagea de la prise de l'américain et sortit de la pièce, suivi par Hilde.

« Merci d'être venu Heero, ca lui a fait du bien »

« Surveille le bien… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit épuisé demain… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller sur lui. A demain Heero »

« A demain Hilde » dit-il en s'éloignant. Elle referma la porte de l'appartement, fit rapidement quelque chose à manger qui pourrait être réchauffé si Duo se réveillait en ayant faim pendant la nuit. Apres avoir mangé, elle retourna dans la chambre de l'américain et s'assit près de lui. Immédiatement il se recroquevilla près d'elle, sa main cherchant la sienne qu'elle lui donna. Voyant qu'elle aurait du mal à se dégager, elle décida de s'allonger à coté de lui. Elle savait que Duo avait besoin de sentir une présence auprès de lui cette nuit-là. Pensant à ce que serait la journée du lendemain, elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Le lendemain ils se réunirent tous dans la salle de réunion. Tous étaient assez mal à l'aise et évitaient de regarder Duo dans les yeux… Celui-ci finit par en avoir assez de cette comédie et commença à s'énerver :

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez à me dire, au lieu de me regarder en évitant mon regard ? »

Hilde se dévoua : « Voila le dossier de la dernière personne décédée aux USA… Elle s'appelait Linda Maxwell… Et d'après son arbre généalogique elle… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard que lui lançait Duo. Il avait pali en entendant le nom. Et maintenant qu'il regardait le dossier, il paraissait sur le point de se sentir mal…

« Je sais, je sais qui elle est… On a passé notre enfance ensemble Hilde. » Duo regardait le dossier, refusant d'y croire… Linda, sa cousine, celle qui étant plus âgée que lui était la gardienne du domaine des Maxwell… Sa mort, comme l'indiquait le dossier joint, faisait de lui le nouveau propriétaire du domaine. Il devrait probablement se rendre chez le notaire rapidement afin de valider cet héritage dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait toujours trouvé le manoir lugubre et le seul endroit où il se sentait bien était la grotte qui était située aux limites du domaine. Il soupira et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« On reprend cette enquête maintenant ? » demanda-t-il

« Est-ce qu'on prend en compte… Tu sais… Les nouveaux paramètres… »

« Le fait que je suis une future victime potentielle ? Il le faut bien… Même si j'aimerais ne pas y penser… » Duo prit son téléphone pour appeler le notaire et fixer un rendez-vous avec lui afin qu'il puisse récupérer l'acte de propriété et les papiers dont il avait hérité. Rendez-vous fut pris pour une semaine plus tard… « En espérant que je sois encore en vie… » Pensa Duo avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête… Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce cours de pensée pessimiste… Cette femme était folle… Elle n'avait pas pu voir le futur… Même si ces révélations étaient troublantes, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une prédiction vraie… Secouant la tête, Duo se remit à étudier les dossiers, se demandant si l'exorciste pourrait les aider à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire. Enfin, ils verraient bien… Après tout, celui-ci devait arriver le soir même et les rencontrer le lendemain.

Tokyo, domicile de Subaru Sumeragi.

Subaru venait de rentrer à l'appartement après avoir passé l'après-midi avec sa sœur. Hokuto lui avait soutiré la promesse qu'ils iraient se promener avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion pour le Luxembourg. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, d'autant plus que le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit précédant l'appel de sa grand-mère ne présageait rien de bon… Enfin, il verrait bien, se disait-il en préparant ses affaires, il devait prendre un avion en fin d'après-midi, puis un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel que sa grand-mère lui avait réservé. Pour qu'elle lui fasse faire onze heures d'avion, il fallait bien que l'affaire soit extrêmement importante… Le lendemain il devrait rencontrer les agents de l'IASI et voir en quoi il pouvait les aider.

Subaru referma sa valise, prit son manteau et sortit. Le taxi qu'il avait commandé l'attendait devant l'immeuble. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il enregistra ses bagages puis prit cet avion afin de se rendre la ou on avait besoin de lui… Au Luxembourg, pour résoudre un problème d'ampleur internationale.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Duo : Tu oses couper là ?_

_Subaru : Et ce qui s'est passé la veille ? Mon cauchemar ?_

_Aliciane : PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Si je la continue..._

_Duo : Euh ok… Vous pouvez reviewer sa fic si vous avez aimé, ou même pas aimé, ça lui fera très plaisir… Pas crier 'Licia-chan… T'as raison t'as bien travaillé… T'as fini le chapitre 2._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

_Les réponses aux reviews ainsi qu'une note importante se trouvent en fin de chapitre._

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

**Chapitre 3**

Dans l'avion Subaru eut tout le temps de repenser à sa journée. Il aurait pu dormir une partie du trajet mais, sachant qu'il arriverait le soir au Luxembourg, il préférait ne pas dormir trop longtemps. Il regarda les dossiers que sa grand-mère lui avait confiés… Une affaire datant de trente ans qu'elle n'avait pas pu résoudre… Une affaire qui se reproduisait et que lui devrait résoudre. Elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait plus que du surnaturel dans cette affaire… Que ces simples cauchemars devaient avoir été provoqués par quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Quelle drogue pouvait faire naître le même cauchemar chez un millier de personnes ? Et surtout comment ces personnes avaient-elles été désignées ? Quels critères avaient présidé au choix des victimes… Subaru était sûr que son cauchemar avait quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire… Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il savait que ses rêves, du moins quand il s'en souvenaient, étaient en grande partie prémonitoires… Même si celui là semblait plutôt appartenir au passé… Il se remémora la journée de la veille, son cauchemar et l'appel de sa grand-mere…

_/Flash-back/_

Une nuit sombre… Un village perdu entre montagnes et forets… Des aboiements de chiens… Des cris d'hommes et de femmes en colère… Le cri perçant d'une femme… Un murmure rauque : « Tous, maudits…Vos familles n'auront jamais de repos tant qu'elles n'auront pas toutes disparu… Tant que notre vengeance ne sera pas accomplie… » Un dernier cri, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, un chien, puis un autre, puis toute une meute se jettent dessus. Des grognements, des bruits de mastication, des craquements d'os… Puis plus rien, le silence complet « Rentrons, dit l'un des hommes, et rappelez-vous, rien de tout cela n'est jamais arrivé. C'est fini maintenant. »

Le jeune homme se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Il se sent comme prisonnier, comme obligé de regarder… Il sent que c'est important, et pourtant il voudrait se réveiller, mis il ne peut s'échapper de ce rêve et doit le voir jusqu'au bout…

Noir… Tout est noir… Puis, tout à coup une apparition… Un squelette, dont les os, si blancs, ressortent presque luisants d'une lueur malsaine dans tout ce noir… Le squelette d'une femme, à en juger par la longueur des cheveux que les chiens n'ont pas dévoré… Ces cheveux éparpillés autour du crâne, ce crâne vide… Vide ? Non, au fond de leurs orbites, symbole du crime qui a été commis, restent, terrifiés et désespérés, deux yeux d'un bleu profond, un bleu dans lequel on se perd encore en les regardant, alors même que le corps auquel ils appartenaient n'est plus… Le regard se perd dans ces yeux un instant… Ou peut-être une éternité… Puis repart, explore tout ce squelette, s'attarde sur ces os sur lesquels restent encore attachés des morceaux de chair, ces os qui ont tous été brisés, autant par le poids des chiens se jetant sur elle que par leurs crocs. A part les os, plus rien ne subsiste. Les chiens ont tout dévore, tous les organes… Le regard s'arrête, attiré par un point, du sang ? Non, pire que ça, un organe éventré, qui gît au milieu du squelette et dont du sang continue à s'écouler… le regard se fait plus proche, plus précis… Le jeune homme voudrait ne pas voir, mais il ne peut rien faire, il regarde cette petite poche, épargnée par on ne sait quel miracle… On ne pourrait pas reconnaître l'organe si mal en point, si de la blessure qui a lui a été infligée ne ressortait, encore mobile puis se figeant alors même que la mort le rattrape, le bras d'un bébé, un enfant que la femme attendait… Serait-ce la la raison du crime ? Nulle réponse n'était apportée par le rêve. Nul indice quant à l'endroit ou il se situait. Rien, si ce n'est que ce crime avait été commis et que la victime avait demandé vengeance.

« NOOON ! » Le jeune homme se dresse sur son lit, réveillé par son propre cri et en même temps encore dans les brumes du sommeil, les images de son rêve encore devant ses yeux. Hokuto surgit dans la chambre et passe ses bras autour de son frère, le serrant contre elle. Elle le calme, lui murmurant des mots que lui seul entend. Subaru se calme peu à peu. Elle s'assoit près de lui, le regarde et posant sa main sur sa joue encore humide de larmes, le rassure :

« C'est fini grand frère, ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

« Pourtant ça paraissait si réel. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, dit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

« Si tes pouvoirs te laissaient en paix de temps en temps… Soupira-t-elle… Tu penses que c'était prémonitoire ? »

« Non… C'était… Une vision du passé »

« Alors si c'est du passé, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Sauf si c'est en relation d'une façon ou d'une autre avec le présent… Mais je pense que pour le moment tu devrais te rendormir… je t'ai entendu gémir depuis mon appartement… J'ai cru que tu étais malade… »

« Tu as raison Hokuto, mais je vais d'abord me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me changer. »

« Bien grand frère… Repose toi bien… » Dit-elle en quittant la chambre

« Bonne fin de nuit petite sœur » Lui répond-il. Il l'entend refermer à clé la porte de son appartement. Soupirant, il passe se changer dans la salle de bain puis se recouche et se rendort… D'un sommeil sans rêve cette fois…

_Le lendemain _

« Grand frère ! Grand-mère est au téléphone, elle veut te parler ! »

« J'arrive » Subaru prit le téléphone pendant que Hokuto sortait de la pièce, ne voulant pas le déranger pendant qu'ils parlaient très probablement d'un nouveau travail qu'elle voulait lui confier. Elle entendit à la radio que la police enquêtait toujours sur les morts mystérieuses qui avaient frappé ces dernières semaines au Japon et le journaliste dire qu'apparemment cette affaire serait liée à une affaire plus importante au niveau international… Elle n'y prit pas garde sur le moment.

Subaru pendant ce temps écoutait la mission que lui confiait sa grand-mère, toue en regardant l'écran du téléviseur ou ils passaient cette même information…

« Grand-mère… Vous avez regardé la télé ? »

« Oui je sais… La police n'a pas pu garder l'information secrète plus longtemps… Ils ont besoin de vous Subaru… »

« Je vais donc aller à l'IASI… Au Luxembourg… »

« Je suis désolée de devoir vous envoyer si loin mais c'est une affaire qui me tient à cœur et que je voudrais bien voir résolue de mon vivant, même si je ne suis pas assez puissante pour la résoudre moi-même… Mais vous vous l'êtes… Vous êtes le seul capable de les aider…»

« Bien, vous voulez me voir avant mon départ »

« Je suis en déplacement sur Tokyo spécialement pour ça… Je vous propose que l'on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel afin que je vous donne les documents nécessaires et que je vous explique la façon dont ça s'était passé il y a trente ans… »

« Bien grand-mère… A tout à l'heure… »

Subaru raccrocha en soupirant… Cette affaire semblait très complexe et en plus les journalistes étaient au courant, ce qui ne faciliterait pas les choses…

Hokuto revint dans la pièce…

« Un nouveau travail ? »

« Oui, je vois grand-mère tout à l'heure pour qu'elle me fournisse les documents nécessaires… Et je pars demain soir pour le Luxembourg… »

« Au Luxembourg ! C'est cette affaire dont ils parlent à la télé et à la radio dont tu vs t'occuper ? »

« Je me vois obligé de te répondre oui… Apres tout, avec tous ces journalistes qui en parlent, tu en serais probablement avertie à un moment ou à une autre… »

« J'espère qu'ils vont quand même parvenir à les calmer… je te préviens, je ne veux pas de vautours en train de me guetter à la sortie de l'immeuble » dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Subaru éclata de rire : « Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas ennuyée… Maintenant je vais te laisser, je dois aller en ville… »

« A tout à l'heure Subaru… Au fait, avant que tu partes, je veux que l'on aille se promener ensemble demain… »

« Je te le promets Hokuto… »

Il avait ensuite rejoint sa grand-mère et ils avaient parlé de l'affaire… Subaru comprit vite qu'ils avaient là quelque chose de très dangereux… Il fallait voir si c'était le fait d'êtres humains ou d'autre chose. Et, quoi que ce soit, il fallait le neutraliser. Tuer des gens par des cauchemars n'était pas en soit une chose très courante… Et il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point ce qui se passe en rêve pouvait interférer sur le corps physique… Lui qui devait parfois entrer dans l'esprit des gens pour les libérer des problèmes qu'ils avaient… Si quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de provoquer des rêves mortels chez n'importe qui… Cela menaçait la planète entière…

Une fois la discussion finie, Subaru récupéra les dossiers et prit congé de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui dit de faire attention et lui souhaita bon courage avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Puis il rentra à l'appartement ou Hokuto avait préparé le repas… Elle ne lui parla pas de l'affaire sur laquelle il devait travailler, sachant qu'il était toujours très discret sur son travail et que moins elle en savait moins ils prenaient de risques, surtout pour quelque chose de cette envergure… Elle lui fit réitérer sa promesse d'aller faire une promenade le lendemain. Puis elle sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

_/fin Flash-back/_

Subaru soupira… il lui restait à peu près une heure de vol. Il avait dormi un peu, étudié les dossiers, et il lui tardait d'arriver et de prendre connaissance de l'avancement de cette enquête du coté de la police…

Trois quart d'heure plus tard le pilote annonça leur atterrissage imminent au Luxembourg. Subaru rattacha sa ceinture, rangea ses dossiers et attendit. Apres l'atterrissage, il se leva, prit sa valise et son sac contenant les dossiers, et descendit. A la sortie l'attendait le chauffeur de l'hôtel avec une affiche portant son nom. Il se dirigea vers lui et ils allèrent à l'hôtel ou sa grand-mère lui avait réservé une chambre.

Le lendemain Subaru demanda un taxi et se rendit au siège de l'IASI. Il rentra dans l'immeuble qui appartenait dans son ensemble à l'agence et se dirigea vers la réception.

« Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » lui demanda la jeune femme derrière le guichet.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Subaru Sumeragi, on m'a dit de venir, ici… Par contre je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Sumeragi, j'ai été avertie de votre arrivée, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes le temps que quelqu'un vienne me remplacer, je vous conduirai là où vous êtes attendu. »

« Elisa ? Qu'est-ce qu'un agent fait derrière le guichet de la réception ? Et ou est Alex ? »

« Je lui ai donné congé pendant une heure… je devais réceptionner quelqu'un… Mais comme tu es là tu vas le remplacer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver…

« De toute manière c'est mon travail… je suppose que ça m'apprendra à arriver en retard… Bon il revient dans combien de temps ? »

« Oh, d'ici une demi-heure… Bon courage ! » Dit elle en s'éloignant, faisant signe à Subaru de la suivre…

« Ne vous en faites pas, il saura très bien se débrouiller seul pendant une demi-heure… et puis, en général, avant 9h il n'y jamais personne qui vient… »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas réceptionniste… »

« Et non… Déçu ? » Dit elle d'un air malicieux en remettant son badge et en le faisant et en lui faisant passer l'un des contrôles pour pouvoir pénétrer dans les bureaux de l'agence… « C'était le dernier contrôle, ne vous inquiétez pas… Est-ce que vous avez des bagages ? A votre hôtel peut-être ? »

« Oui j'ai des affaires qui sont restées à l'hôtel, si je dois le quitter il faut que je récupère tout avant midi… »

« Nous allons nous occuper de ça ne vous inquiétez pas. Des ce soir vous logerez dans les appartements des consultants. Dans cet immeuble… » L'ascenseur qu'ils attendaient arriva et ils montèrent à l'intérieur. Subaru remarqua qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne sur le chemin, autre que les vigiles. « C'est normal, vous faites partie d'une équipe qui s'occupe d'une affaire très secrète… Comme nous avons déjà eu des fuites, nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques. Même les rares personnes qui sont au courant de votre identité ne savent ni ce que vous êtes, ni pour quelle affaire vous êtes venu. Ah nous sommes arrivés… Cinquième étage, l'endroit où se situent les bureaux et la salle de réunion de notre équipe… euh… Attendez moi une minute… »

Elle s'engouffra dans une pièce et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard traînant un jeune homme avec une longue natte qui protestait contre ce traitement…

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne te verrais pas ? Tu devrais être en réunion à cette heure ci non ? »

« Mais 'Lisa ça fait depuis 7h30 qu'on est en réunion… et on n'avance pas… je suis simplement sorti prendre l'air deux minutes… »

Elle soupira et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle de réunion. Duo entra, puis Elisa, après avoir demandé à Subaru d'attendre une minute. Elle rouvrit la porte juste apres et lui fit signe d'entrer…

« Merci Elisa, rejoignez votre poste »

« Bien »

Le jeune homme blond qui avait parlé se leva et dit aux autres agents présents :

« Laissez moi vous présenter Subaru Sumeragi, il nous est envoyé par la famille Sumeragi qui est une famille de médiums très puissants au japon. »

« Bonjour » dit Subaru. Il sentait des regards posés sur lui, étonnés, méfiants, juste comme il s'y attendait… ces agents n'avaient pas l'habitude, ni la réelle envie d'avoir un médium ou un spécialiste du surnaturel avec eux. Celui qui l'avait présenté lui dit leurs noms… Tout d'un coup l'un d'eux attira son attention… « Duo Maxwell » il regarda le jeune homme, c'était le natté de tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il avait un lien avec la dernière personne qui était décédée aux USA ?

« C'était ma cousine… » Il le regarda d'un regard surpris… Il n'avait pas pensé avoir parlé… « Votre question se lisait sur votre visage… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien dit… » Le jeune homme souriait même si l'éclat de ses yeux montrait une grande lassitude et de la tristesse… Accompagnées par quelque chose de proche de l'angoisse…

Ils le mirent au courant de tous les rebondissements de l'affaire, de la rencontre avec la voyante l'avant-veille et de ce qui avait suivi… Il comprenait Duo à présent… Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était peut-être sur la liste des prochaines victimes…

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous confirmer ni vous infirmer ce qu'à dit la voyante… Je n'aime pas lire dans l'avenir des gens… Par contre j'ai peut-être quelque chose… » Il leur raconta son rêve… en mentionnant un détail qui l'avait surpris… Même si la malédiction avait été prononcée d'une voix haineuse, les yeux de la femme ne reflétaient aucune haine, aucune colère, seulement un profond désespoir…

« Vous pensez à quoi ? »

« Une malédiction qui lui aurait échappé… et j'ai aussi cru entendre juste avant de me réveiller un nom… Emals, il me semble… »

« C'est ridicule, ce village n'est qu'une légende… De plus, même s'il ne l'est pas, il a disparu avec ses derniers habitants il y a plusieurs siècles… » dit Duo

« Pouvez vous me raconter l'histoire de ce village ? »

« J'aurai bien du mal à la raconter, vu que je n'en ai entendu parler qu'étant enfant… Et à ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun livre aux USA qui en parle… Cette histoire se trouvait dans un livre qui nous est légué depuis des générations. C'est un manuscrit qui se trouve au domaine… Je dois me rendre là-bas lundi, si vous voulez je récupérerai le livre et tout ce qui concerne mon aïeul. »

« Duo, de quand date ce livre exactement ? »

« Je ne saurais pas dire, c'est un héritage du premier Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, premier du nom. Il est très ancien… On a aussi une lettre parlant de ce livre et d'un autre qui serait caché… mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé, ou plutôt personne ne l'a cherché… Mon aïeul était un illuminé et vers la fin de sa vie personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Dans ce livre, il y a l'histoire d'Emals, et aussi une petite histoire d'amour. Ainsi qu'une histoire de sorcellerie… mais je ne m'en rappelle plus trop. En tout cas, on ne l'a jamais vendu depuis qu'il a été écrit. C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais les héroïnes des histoires d'amour et de sorcellerie portaient le même prénom, si je me rappelle bien… Linda.»

Duo sentait que sa voix se brisait… Il n'arrivait même plus à évoquer ce nom sans avoir envie de pleurer… Hilde le remarqua et dit rapidement :

« Et si nous faisions une pause maintenant ? Je suis sure que nous avons tous faim… »

Il était en effet midi passé. Elisa reparut à la porte de la salle :

« J'ai fait porter les affaires de monsieur Sumeragi dans l'appartement voisin de celui de l'agent Maxwell, sir. Voulez-vous que je vous commande quelque chose à manger ? »

« C'est inutile Elisa, nous avons tous besoin de faire une pause. Je pense que nous allons sortir un peu pour manger… Avez vous le badge pour monsieur Sumeragi ? »

« Oui sir. Le voici monsieur Sumeragi. Il vous donne accès à cette section de l'immeuble et voici les clés de votre appartement. » Subaru prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et suivit les autres. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Subaru put visiter son appartement. La ligne téléphonique était branchée et il pourrait appeler Hokuto pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, et sa grand-mère aussi pour avoir des renseignements.

« La ligne est sure ne t'en fait pas, normalement nous avons aussi demandé aux services Japonais de faire ne sorte que les lignes chez ta sœur et chez ta grand-mère soit surveillées afin d'assurer leur sécurité. » Subaru regarda l'Américain qui était à sa porte. Il s'était changé et s'était débarrassé de son costume d'agent de l'IASI. « Tu viens ? On va manger… Tu permets que je te tutoies au moins… »

« Euh… oui… Je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous… »

« Ah non tu oublies tout de suite le vouvoiement et les monsieur et tu m'appelles Duo s'il te plait… Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi donc on oublie ces formalités… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ils sortirent de la pièce. Duo hurla :

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLDEEEEEEEEE ! On va bouffer ! TU arrives aujourd'hui ou demain ? »

« Arrête de crier abruti, dit la jeune femme brune de la réunion. Je suis juste derrière toi. »

« On y vas alors ? »

« On ne doit pas attendre les autres ? »

« Nope, déjà partis, c'est eux qui nous attendent au resto. » Sur ces paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et sortirent pour aller au resto.

Le repas se passa bien et Subaru put faire connaissance avec ses coéquipiers. Duo était assez bavard, même si on voyait qu'il se forçait à paraître heureux. Subaru le sentait stressé et fatigué, autant physiquement que psychiquement.

Apres avoir mangé, ils décidèrent de ne pas continuer la réunion et ils amenèrent Subaru visiter la ville… Enfin Duo décida d'amener Subaru visiter la ville en compagnie de Hilde et de Heero qui refusait de voir l'Américain seul... Officiellement c'était pour assurer la sécurité de Subaru… Ils firent donc le tour complet de la ville et des endroits qu'il fallait absolument voir selon Duo… Puis Heero décida de prendre les choses en main…

Subaru finit par oser demander à Duo s'ils pouvaient aller voir la voyante qu'ils avaient croisée. Duo blêmit, mais accepta. Il déclara cependant qu'il n'entrerai pas dans la boutique, n'ayant pas envie de se refaire prédire sa mort.

La voyante accueillit Subaru et ils discutèrent un moment, puis il aborda le sujet de cette prédiction. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Subaru la regarda alors et lui demanda s'il pouvait tenter une expérience sur elle, expérience qui ne mettrai pas en danger les pouvoirs dont elle avait hérité et qui lui étaient indispensables pour son travail. Elle accepta et il la fit s'allonger et se mettre en transe… Dans cet état d'hypnose elle révéla qu'elle avait fait cette prédiction suite à un rêve qu'elle avait eu dans lequel elle voyait Duo tomber sous les coups des chiens des enfers lancés par la jeune femme qui avait maudit le village. Elle ne savait ni le nom du village, ni rien d'autre. Simplement que Duo allait tomber et qu'il y aurait ces chiens. Et que le lieu serait le village lui-même… Enfin, l'endroit ou il était car il avait depuis bien longtemps disparu de la surface de la terre… Mais la malédiction portée sur lui et ses habitant était toujours là, dit elle d'une voix rauque dans laquelle Subaru reconnut la voix de son rêve. Il demanda à la jeune femme si dans son rêve elle pouvait déterminer si Duo mourrait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il décida donc de rassurer Duo en lui disant qu'il serait probablement gravement blessé, mais qu'elle ne savait pas s'il mourrait. Il dit à la jeune femme d'oublier ce rêve et sa visite, employant toutes les méthodes qu'il fallait pour que cela soit efficace, puis lui ordonna de se réveiller quand il serait sorti de la chambre. Il claqua la porte en sortant, non sans avoir laissé de l'argent et un mot d'excuse de la part d'un certain client qui « avait eu les renseignements qu'il voulait et la remerciait pour cela »

De retour à la voiture, Duo l'interrogea, comme il l'avait prévu :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'as vu tomber, mais pas mourir, dans un rêve… Je pense que ça veut dire que tu seras gravement blessé… Mais pour le moment on peut oublier cette histoire de mort… » Il lui sourit, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas très rassurant. Le fait que Duo tombe pouvait aussi signifier sa mort, mais il n'allait pas angoisser encore plus le natté. Celui-ci demanda à rentrer. Il avait l'air épuisé et il disait vouloir se reposer. Heero qui conduisait hocha la tête et prit le chemin du retour, faisant une pause dans un drive-in pour commander quelque chose à manger. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'immeuble et l'Américain s'engouffra dans son appartement juste après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Hilde le suivit, l'air inquiet. Duo était déjà dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il tournait le dos à la porte.

« Va-t-en, dit-il, j'aimerais être seul »

« Je ne m'en irai que quand je serai sure que tu vas bien… » Il poussa un soupir. Elle le rejoignit sur le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle repoussa les mèches rebelles qui cachaient son visage et s'arrêta en voyant les larmes qui coulaient…

« Duo… »

« Laisse moi s'il te plait, je suis fatigué… »

« D'accord, mais je repasserai voir si tu vas bien tout à l'heure… » Duo avait les yeux fermés et semblait s'endormir… « K… » Répondit il.

Elle quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte.

Se sentant sur le point de s'endormir, Duo rouvrit les yeux, essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé et se changea pour la nuit. Puis il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement… pour une nuit qui devait être la première d'une longue série de nuits de cauchemars…

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Duo : Je vais la tuer ! T'as vu où tu coupes ?_

_Aliciane : Même pas peur… Et puis si tu me tues t'auras pas la suite…_

_Reviews ? Je la continue toujours ?

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :_

_Florinoir_ : Merci de m'encourager tout en connaissant la suite miss ! J'espere que quand on arrivera à la partie que tu n'as pas lu, elle ne te décevra pas

_Babou_ : Merci pour tes encouragement, suis contente que cette histoire et plaise... Par contre... Ze vais pas spoiler... mais sache que je suis fan du couple Heero-Duo... Par contre, comme je l'ai déja dit la fic dépendra beaucoup des lecteurs... Sur ce point la... Et sur un autre... **Duo** : Tu vas te faire tuer par les lecteurs, avec le choix que t'as prévu... **'Licia** : Toi tu sais bien ce qui risque d'arriver si tu continues à tenter de spoiler... La fin n'est pas encore écrite... pas la fin définitive en tout cas... **Duo** : justement j'aime pas celle que t'as commencé à écrire... tu devrais écrire les chapitres qu'il y a avant d'abord...

* * *

Juste une petite note : Je pars en Corse samedi pour un mois et je ne sais pas si j'aurai la possibilité de mettre les chapitres régulièrement... J'essaierai de me connecter pour en mettre quelques-uns quand meme... Si je n'y arrive pas, mon retour sur le net est prévu au cours des deux dernières semaines d'aout... 


	5. Chapter 4

_Alors, tout d'abord je voudrais présenter mes excuses à ceux qui lisent cette fic pour ne pas l'avoir mise à jour plus tôt, j'ai eu une année assez remplie et mes cours m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. Je vous met le chapitre 4 qui attend depuis longtemps et je vous signale, pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus attendre, que la fic est plus avancée sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil). Pour le moment elle est encore inachevée mais je vais m'y remettre et j'ai bien l'intention de la finir. _

_Merci pour les reviews, autant celles que j'ai eu sur mon livejournal qu'ici. Comme apparemment on n'a plus le droit d'y répondre personnellement en mettant les chapitres, j'essaierai d'envoyer un petit mot aux reviewers... dès que j'aurai le temps vu que mon année se termine fin juin... Les prochains chapitres seront mis en ligne si j'ai le temps avant cette date pour ceux déja écrits, sinon ca sera ensuite. Bon, je vous laisse et je retourne écouter mon cours de stats... kisu

* * *

_

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

**Chapitre 4**

Duo se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Au lieu d'un sommeil sans rêve dont il avait l'habitude, il devait faire face à un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

« Un bois, des aboiements derrière moi, des chiens, une meute de molosses. Je me retourne et je les aperçois, je suis en train de courir… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est un cauchemar pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas ? Ils se rapprochent… Zut… » Il venait de trébucher sur les racines d'un arbre, il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal mais il retomba presque immédiatement…

« Zut, ma cheville… Et ces fichus chiens qui se rapprochent de plus en plus… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon Dieu… » Il se releva et fit encore quelques pas avant de retomber. « Rien à faire. Elle doit être bien abîmée… Et merde ! »

Un chien se dressait devant lui, le regardant d'un air féroce. Un chien dressé pour tuer ce qu'il chassait avec ses maîtres… Et Duo était sa proie… A peine eut-il pensé cela que le chien était déjà sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger avant de sentir les crocs acérés s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La douleur qu'il ressentit était extrêmement forte… Cependant il restait réveillé… Comme s'il lui était impossible de perdre connaissance, comme si on le forçait à ressentir cette douleur…

« Il continue à serrer… j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'arracher le bras… » Duo tentait de repousser le molosse mais il n'avait déjà plus de forces… « Si ça continue je vais vraiment mourir… Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment mourir à cause d'un rêve ? Non, je dois me ressaisir… Ce n'est pas possible… »

Tout d'un coup une lumière éblouissante apparut autour de lui. Une voix près de Duo cria au chien de s'en aller… Curieusement l'animal obéit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même face à cette lumière aveuglante. Les autres chiens qui l'avaient entre temps rejoint faisaient de même, n'osant attaquer l'humain qui était à l'intérieur de cette vague lumineuse. Duo regarda autour de lui, personne… A qui appartenait la voix ?

Une autre voix, rauque celle-là, se fit alors entendre tandis qu'une créature apparaissait, vêtue d'une cape noire qui cachait entièrement son visage. D'elle on ne voyait que les mains, des mains qui n'avaient plus que la peau et les os, des bras décharnés. Elle faisait penser à la mort elle-même, à cela près qu'il manquait la faux. « Je vois qu'elle te protège encore… Mais plus pour longtemps… Si tu fais ce cauchemar c'est que tes barrières commencent déjà à s'affaiblir… Dans une semaine, peut-être quelques jours de plus, mais guère plus longtemps, ma vengeance envers ta famille sera accomplie, quand j'en aurai écrasé le dernier membre vivant… »

La créature s'approcha, laissant voir son visage à Duo, un visage ressemblant à un crâne, avec la peau encore présente. Les orbites étaient creusées autour d'yeux rouges luisant dans le noir. Les os semblaient sur le point de percer la peau… Cette vision d'horreur fut suffisante pour sortir Duo de sa torpeur et il poussa un hurlement de terreur.

La seconde d'après il était de retour dans son lit, trempé de sueur, le bras en sang, et hurlant encore. Il fut tiré de son cauchemar par de coups répétés à la porte de sa chambre… Et par la voix d'Hilde, une voix extrêmement inquiète :

« Duo ! Duo ouvre la porte ! Duo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ouvre la porte ! » Depuis combien de temps il hurlait, depuis combien de temps elle tambourinait à la porte, il n'en avait aucune idée… il regarda l'heure… 4 h du matin. Il avait cauchemardé combien de temps ?

Il tenta de se lever mais une douleur à la cheville le fit retomber sur le lit… Aie… Est-ce que par hasard ? Il souleva d'abord la manche de son pyjama pour regarder son bras. La manche en elle-même ne portait aucune trace d'accroc quelconque, mais le bras était dans un sale état. Voyant cela, il leva sa jambe pour voir l'état de sa cheville. Elle avait doublé de volume… « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que Hilde était toujours derrière la porte.

« Je vais bien Hilde, c'était juste un cauchemar, attends je t'ouvre dans cinq minutes… » Dit-il en bénissant le fait que la salle de bain soit adjacente à sa chambre. Il s'y traîna en boitant et sortit la trousse à pharmacie. Nettoyant sa blessure au bras, il regarda la plaie… Elle avait l'air profonde, très profonde… Néanmoins elle avait déjà arrêté de saigner.

Il soupira et fit un bandage pour empêcher que le sang ne tache de nouveau ses vêtements. Il passa ensuite à sa cheville, mettant une bande suffisamment serrée pour la maintenir et lui permettre de marcher en boitant le moins possible. Repassant dans sa chambre, il se changea et ouvrit à Hilde, après avoir vérifié si ces draps n'étaient pas tachés… Par miracle ils étaient restés propres… Comment, il ne l'expliquait pas…

_/POV Hilde /_

Il venait enfin m'ouvrir… Ca faisait bien une bonne demi-heure que je criais à sa porte après son premier cri. Il était pale, ses mèches mouillées et les gouttes d'eau montraient qu'il s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait l'air hagard, épuisé et perdu. En entrant dans la chambre alors qu'il retournait dans le lit je pus voir qu'il boitait, bien qu'il fasse tout pour le cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le pire cauchemar que j'ai jamais fait, répondit-il. Tu es derrière la porte depuis combien de temps ? » Je décidais de lui mentir : « Pas longtemps… Tu m'as fait peur, à hurler comme ça… »

« Désolé. » Il baissa les yeux. Je décidais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça…

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« S'il te plait… Au moins le temps que je me rendorme… »

Soupirant je me glissais dans son lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en mettant son bras droit contre son corps, comme pour le protéger. Puis il se détendit et se rapprocha de moi. Il hésitait à se mettre contre moi, probablement à cause de notre récente rupture, mais je sentais bien qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un alors je l'attirais contre moi et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, le visage à l'intérieur, de telle façon que je ne pouvais pas le voir… Même si je sentais les sanglots qui le secouaient et les larmes qui trempaient mes vêtements. Ce cauchemar l'avait vraiment éprouvé et il se rendormit rapidement. N'osant risquer de le réveiller en bougeant, je restais à ses cotés et je finis moi aussi par m'endormir…

_/Fin POV/_

Deux heures plus tard elle se réveilla. Regardant le réveil et devinant que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à sonner, elle coupa l'alarme, décidant de laisser dormir Duo. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller s'habiller dans la sienne puis elle sortit discrètement de l'appartement, devinant que Heero serait déjà réveillé. Elle devait lui parler du cauchemar de Duo et des bandages, qu'il avait apparemment faits lui-même, sur son bras et sa cheville.

Comme elle l'espérait il était réveillé. Ils parlèrent rapidement, car elle ne voulait pas laisser Duo seul à l'appartement trop longtemps. Quand elle lui eut fait part des évènements de la nuit, évènements qu'il soupçonnait, les cris de Duo ayant résonné dans tout l'étage, il fronça les sourcils. Son inquiétude s'amplifia quand elle lui parla des bandages… La cheville et le bras étaient les endroits ou la cousine de Duo portait ses blessures les plus anciennes. Le rapport d'autopsie le signalait. Si c'était une coïncidence, elle était vraiment étrange.

Ils décidèrent qu'il en parlerait à Sally et qu'Hilde réveillerait Duo à 9 heures puis l'emmènerait voir Sally pour qu'elle l'examine. Heero de son coté ferait des recherches pour trouver les noms des médecins qui s'occupaient des victimes pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas eu à soigner des blessures chez leurs patientes durant les dernières semaines précédant leurs morts… Et en particulier durant l'intervalle situé entre l'apparition des cauchemars et la mort.

Duo se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans le salon. Il commença à se lever, grimaçant en sentant les nombreuses courbatures qu'il avait. « J'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple cauchemar pouvait me fatiguer autant. » Il regarda le réveil et se leva.

« Hilde ? » La jeune fille leva la tête pour voir Duo, l'air épuisé, entrer dans le salon.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as éteint mon réveil ? » Elle le regarda. Il faisait peine à voir. Tenant à peine debout et boitant légèrement malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Le regard sévère qu'il lui jetait ne l'inquiétait pas plus que son apparence générale.

« J'ai discuté avec Heero et on avait décidé de te laisser dormir, après la nuit mouvementée que tu as eu, on a pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… »

« Et tu comptais me réveiller quand ? »

« Dans une heure… »

« Bien, alors je serai en bas, une heure plus tôt que prévu… je me prépare et on y va »

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » Dit elle en le voyant trébucher sur sa mauvaise cheville et se retenir à la porte.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je dormirai mieux la nuit prochaine… »

Elle le laissa aller s'habiller et en profita pour passer un coup de téléphone à Heero et à Sally pour les prévenir qu'il était réveillé et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à descendre.

Duo jura en refaisant ses bandages. La blessure au bras n'était pas belle à voir et elle lui faisait très mal. Quant à sa cheville, même en portant une bande, il n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement et il la sentait prête à le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Par ailleurs il était épuisé. Il se serait volontiers recouché pour dormir une partie de la journée, mais s'il faisait ça, ça inquiéterait davantage Hilde et les autres.

Il savait qu'il refusait de voir la vérité… Mais il voulait résoudre ce mystère et se laisser aller en pensant que de toute manière il était condamné n'aiderait pas les autres à le résoudre… Au contraire, il voulait se battre jusqu'au bout, même si seule la mort l'attendait… Il retrouva Hilde dans le salon ou elle lui tendit une tasse de café et des croissants. Il se força à manger un croissant et but son café. Puis il alla poser la tasse dans l'évier et ils sortirent pour retrouver les autres en bas.

Lady Une se trouvait à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Elle fit signe à Duo et Hilde de la suivre et les emmena dans son bureau… Sally était déjà là, ainsi qu'Heero…

« Eh bien, c'est quoi cette réunion ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire Lady ? » Demanda Duo d'un ton jovial. Tous soupirèrent.

« Duo est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer tes blessures au bras et à la cheville s'il te plait ? » demanda Sally

« De quoi tu parles ? » Dit-il, un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu, malgré tout. Sa nervosité se lisait sur son visage. « Ils sont au courant. Hilde a du remarquer ça après mon cauchemar et les prévenir… » Il se releva en disant qu'il les retrouverait en salle de réunion et sortit de la pièce… Ou plutôt il ouvrait la porte de la pièce quand sa cheville décida de le lâcher vraiment. Il se retint au chambranle de la porte, grimaçant de douleur.

Heero soupira et le rejoint. « On va aller dans ton bureau… Laisse moi faire. » Dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Duo hocha la tête. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Heero, s'appuyant sur son ami pendant qu'ils avançaient vers son bureau. Une fois dans la salle, Heero l'allongea sur un sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce « Tu ne bouges, pas. Sally va arriver. » Et en effet elle était juste derrière eux. Duo la laissa examiner sa cheville… « Probablement cassée, dit-elle, on va devoir t'amener faire des radios. »

Il devrait probablement marcher avec des béquilles pendant le mois qui suivrait. « Si je survis… » Ajouta-t-il mentalement pendant qu'elle enlevait les bandages qui entouraient son bras. Elle fit la grimace. La blessure paraissait infectée. Elle désinfecta du mieux qu'elle put et prit la température du natté. Il était effectivement un peu fiévreux, signe de l'infection. Elle lui dit de rester allongé et de se reposer. Elle aurait préféré le faire rentrer à son appartement mais la détermination qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Elle lui donna néanmoins un léger sédatif en espérant qu'il s'endormirait et demanda à Heero de le surveiller. Celui-ci s'assit sur le sofa près de l'Américain, et, remarquant qu'il tremblait un peu, prit la couverture posée sur l'un des accoudoirs et le recouvrit. Duo avait les yeux dans le vague, probablement l'effet combiné des médicaments et de la fatigue. Il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.

_Deux heures plus tard._

Heero s'étira. Il avait continué à étudier les dossiers depuis que l'Américain s'était endormi et il attendait toujours les réponses des médecins des autres victimes. Son ordinateur bipa à ce moment là. Un mail du médecin traitant de la cousine de Duo. Tandis qu'il avançait dans la lecture du mail, ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

Il sortit discrètement du bureau et appela Sally. Elle pourrait lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait… ou le rassurer. Elle arriva rapidement après son coup de téléphone. Elle examina rapidement Duo. La fièvre était encore présente mais au moins elle n'était pas plus élevée. Elle avait pris rendez vous pour lui faire faire une radio dans l'après-midi à l'hôpital avec lequel l'agence avait des accords.

Elle suivit ensuite Heero jusqu'à l'ordinateur et lut les rapports du médecin. Il lui signalait que Linda avait souffert de blessures semblables à celles de Duo deux semaines avant sa mort. Que ces blessures avaient été accompagnées de fièvre et de courbatures, ainsi que d'une grande fatigue. Comme son état ne s'améliorait pas à cause des cauchemars qui revenaient chaque fois qu'elle dormait, il avait dû lui donner des sédatifs afin que son sommeil soit plus calme.

Cependant ils avaient du augmenter rapidement la dose car les cauchemars revenaient et finalement, au bout d'une semaine, cela n'avait plus eu aucun effet. Le médecin écrivait encore que Linda serait probablement morte en une semaine sans les sédatifs. Et qu'ils avaient seulement retardé les cauchemars, sans amoindrir aucunement les douleurs qui les accompagnaient.

Avec les sédatifs elle avait cependant pu avoir des journées presque normales pendant une semaine mais la semaine suivante, il lui avait été impossible de même se lever tellement la fatigue était forte. Sally regarda Duo d'un air inquiet. Il semblait dormir calmement… Est-ce que le léger sédatif suffisait à le protéger ? Elle en doutait.

Ces doutes furent confirmés une heure plus tard, quand Duo commença à s'agiter, en proie à un cauchemar. Ils le réveillèrent tant bien que mal avant que ses blessures ne s'aggravent.

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Tu es blessé et épuisé. Sally a soigné tes blessures et on t'a laissé dormir ici. »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Il va bientôt être une heure de l'après-midi. Tu as faim ? » Duo secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de manger, pas après avoir de nouveau senti les chiens s'approcher de lui… Son estomac se révolta à cette pensée et Heero eut juste le temps de prendre la poubelle qui se trouvait près du canapé avant que le jeune homme ne rende tout ce que son estomac contenait… C'est à dire pas grand-chose. Il aida ensuite Duo à se lever et l'emmena aux toilettes pour qu'il se rince la bouche et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Duo tremblait de faiblesse, et au retour il fut obligé de le porter avant de le rallonger sur le sofa.

« Tu ne préfères pas plutôt aller dans ton appartement ? Tu serais mieux dans un lit. » Duo refusa d'un signe de tête. Sally entra à ce moment là.

« Duo tu penses pouvoir avaler quelque chose ? »

« Il vient d'être malade Sally, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu. » Elle regarda le jeune homme et s'approcha de lui. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Elle soupira.

« On va l'amener à l'hôpital pour faire cette radio. Je les ai prévenus qu'on arrivait. Et ensuite il devra rester allongé dans son lit. »

« C'est hors de question ! » Sally et Heero le regardèrent étonnés

« Quoi ? »

« Je refuse de rester dans mon lit à attendre que la mort vienne me chercher. Je peux survivre à quelques cauchemars et quelques blessures. On a une enquête à résoudre et je ne peux pas me reposer maintenant. De plus je dois voir le notaire lundi prochain et récupérer ce qui peut être important pour notre enquête chez Linda. »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu d'énergie et il tenta de se relever, grimaçant en sentant ses courbatures. Heero se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Très bien, on verra ton état quand on sera revenus de l'hôpital et on décidera de ce qu'on fera. Par contre je te préviens, tu ne restes plus seul dans une pièce à partir de maintenant et tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé de solution à ce problème. » Sally le regardait sévèrement. Il ne put rien faire d'autres qu'accepter. Sa seule consolation était qu'il se doutait que seuls Heero et Hilde s'occuperaient de lui… Ils avaient déjà tendance à beaucoup trop s'inquiéter de sa santé auparavant, mais dans ces circonstances, il se doutait qu'il aurait deux mères poules sur le dos… Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir plus…

Heero appela Hilde pour qu'elle amène des vêtements de rechange pour Duo. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Pendant que Heero aidait Duo à se changer, Sally parla avec Hilde, lui demandant de préparer la chambre de Duo de manière à ce qu'ils puissent le coucher des le retour de l'hôpital. Elle ne doutait pas du fait que le natté serait épuisé et hors d'état de travailler. Cependant elle prit la précaution de faire monter de l'infirmerie une potence à perfusion et une table qu'ils pourraient placer au dessus du lit de Duo pour que celui-ci puisse manger et travailler. Elle laissa à Hilde le soin de récupérer le matériel et de l'amener dans la chambre de Duo. Retournant dans la pièce, elle trouva un Duo très pale mais habillé avec des habits propres assis sur le sofa et maintenu dans cette position par Heero qui l'attendait. Il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

« Duo, Es-tu sur que tu ne veux rien manger ? Tu vas finir par faire un malaise si ça continue. Je t'avais amené de la soupe. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir en avaler un peu… » Elle n'avait pas prévu la voix faible qui s'éleva quand Duo prit la parole. Il devait être vraiment épuisé. Apparemment il avait surestimé son énergie.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il. Elle hocha la tête et s'approchant d'un petit four à micro-ondes qui était dans le bureau, elle entreprit de réchauffer la soupe. Puis prenant une cuillère, elle tendit les deux à Heero

« Je peux manger tout seul… »

« Et tu peux aussi tout renverser… Regarde comme tu trembles, baka. » Duo baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait plus qu'affaibli. Et les élancements douloureux qu'il avait dans la tête ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Il réfrénait l'envie de fermer les yeux à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête, provoquant des vertiges sans le vouloir.

Heero lui donna la soupe petit à petit. Il n'arriva pas à en avaler beaucoup. Vers la moitié du récipient, il détourna la tête lentement, signalant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. C'était néanmoins mieux que rien. Sally récupéra le reste de la soupe, refermant le couvercle. Et confia le tout à Hilde pour qu'elle le monte à l'appartement.

Elle fit ensuite signe à Heero qu'il était temps d'y aller. Celui-ci commença par aider Duo à se lever, mais ce dernier, pris de vertiges en se levant faillit retomber tout aussi sec sur le sofa. Voyant cela, le japonais pris le natté dans ses bras, la tête de l'Américain reposant sur son épaule, le visage crispé, luttant contre le vertige qui l'assaillait. Il porta le jeune homme jusque dans la voiture de Sally et s'installa avec lui à l'arrière, refusant de le quitter.

Une fois à l'hôpital, ils chargèrent Duo sur un brancard, ce qui était plus facile pour le transporter, et l'amenèrent en salle de radiographie. Sally en profita pour faire vérifier également s'il y avait des dégâts supplémentaires au bras. Par chance il n'y avait que la profonde blessure. L'os n'était pas touché. La cheville elle était bien cassée et devait être plâtrée. Duo tenta faiblement de s'y opposer mais finit par lâcher prise devant les regards sévères de Sally et de Heero. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de mettre un plâtre qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans trop de problèmes… Il pourrait certainement se déplacer un peu sans l'aide des béquilles deux semaines plus tard. Cependant pendant les deux premières semaines, il avait une interdiction formelle de poser le pied par terre. La pose du plâtre terminée, les médecins administrèrent un analgésique à un Duo exténué et le renvoyèrent chez lui en lui disant de se reposer. Une fois dans la voiture, Duo s'endormit presque immédiatement. Arrivés à l'immeuble, Heero ne le réveilla même pas et le monta directement à l'appartement ou Hilde les attendait. Le matériel médical était arrivé et Sally, après avoir aidé Heero à installer Duo dans le lit, appela le médecin traitant de sa cousine afin d'avoir des renseignements supplémentaires sur les circonstances de la mort de cette dernière… En particulier la fréquence des premiers cauchemars. Elle réussit à le persuader de venir examiner Duo et l'aider à le soulager. Puis elle retourna à l'appartement juste au moment où Hilde criait le nom de l'Américain.

Restée seule pour surveiller Duo, Heero étant allé prévenir les autres des évènements et Sally en train de téléphoner, Hilde veillait sur son ancien petit ami. Elle savait qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble. Elle n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs pas le besoin. Mais, le considérant comme son frère, elle se sentait concernée par ses problèmes et s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle remarqua tout à coup qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle le regarda mieux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il gémit dans son sommeil. Elle comprit que le cauchemar revenait. Elle le secoua légèrement, puis voyant que ça ne faisait aucun effet elle l'appela en lui tapotant les joues pour le faire revenir. Perdant patience en voyant que rien ne se passait, elle le gifla juste au moment ou Sally entrait dans la pièce. Cette méthode marcha et Duo ouvrit les yeux. Hagard, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, il regardait Hilde en se tenant la joue.

« Cauchemar… » Finit-il par dire. Il tenta de se relever, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune force. Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se relever, l'appuyant sur les oreillers. Sally alla chercher une serviette pour lui essuyer le visage ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant. Elle prit aussi une pochette de glace qu'elle avait demandé à Hilde de placer au congélateur. En revenant, elle essuya d'abord le visage trempé de sueur de Duo avant de lui placer un gant imbibé d'eau fraîche sur le front et la pochette de glace sur la joue à l'endroit ou Hilde l'avait giflé. La jeune fille n'y était pas allé de main morte et une marque commençait déjà à se former.

« Soif… » Il n'arrivait pas à dire plus d'un mot à la fois. A cause de son affaiblissement et des médicaments d'une part. De sa gorge sèche d'autre part. Le verre d'eau qui apparut devant sa bouche l'aida à résoudre ce second problème. Il but comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis des jours. Il était assoiffé.

« Encore ? » demanda Hilde en le voyant avaler rapidement le verre d'eau. Il acquiesça.

« Pas trop à la fois Hilde. » dit Sally en prenant le verre des mains de la jeune fille et en aidant Duo à en boire encore un peu. Elle retira le verre après quelques gorgées, laissant au jeune homme le temps de respirer et d'avaler ce qu'il avait bu avant de reposer le verre. « Ça va mieux Duo ? »

« Oui »

Elle le releva sur les oreillers pour qu'il puisse être en position semi assise puis lui parla de ce qu'ils avaient découvert avec le mail du médecin et le coup de téléphone qu'elle avait passé. Elle lui proposa de le mettre sous une perfusion de sédatifs pendant la nuit afin de tenir éloignés les cauchemars. Duo accepta, sachant que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ait la force de continuer cette enquête. Cependant il préféra attendre avant de se rendormir. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la façon dont ça s'était déroulé pour Linda et Sally accepta de le renseigner. Après tout, le même genre de chose était en train de lui arriver. Ce n'était plus l'heure des secrets… Sally en profita pour reprendre sa température. Elle était un peu montée mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. Duo lui parla de ses maux de tête et elle lui donna du paracétamol pour agir à le fois sur la douleur et sur la fièvre.

Heero revint une heure plus tard, trouvant un Duo réveillé en train de discuter avec Sally. Il s'approcha, pour prendre des nouvelles et Sally lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Hilde entra à ce moment là avec un plateau contenant de la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé sur les conseils de Sally.

Le posant sur la table elle fit rouler cette dernière jusqu'au lit pendant que Sally et Heero aidaient Duo à s'asseoir. Le Japonais fut heureux de voir sue le natté ne tremblait plus autant. Il avait l'air un peu mieux, bien que toujours faible. Il mangea une grande partie du repas qu'Hilde avait apporté et prit les cachets que Sally lui tendait. Puis Sally lui demanda s'il voulait dormir immédiatement.

Apres avoir obtenu une réponse positive, Heero amena l'Américain aux toilettes, pendant que Sally et Hilde préparaient la première la potence et la perfusion et la deuxième le lit pour recevoir le blessé. Quand Duo eut fini et que Heero l'eut aidé à se mettre en pyjama, il le porta dans le lit et le rallongea. Sally releva la manche du jeune homme et désinfecta la partie où elle allait insérer le goutte à goutte, puis elle planta l'aiguille de la perfusion qu'elle avait préparé.

Duo sentait rapidement le sommeil venir et il eut juste le temps de leur souhaiter bonne nuit avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Sally dit aux deux autres qu'elle viendrait le lendemain lui ôter la perfusion et prit congé d'eux après avoir une dernière fois vérifié l'état du natté. Heero décida de rester près de lui pendant la nuit, ce qui permettrait à Hilde de se reposer et qui lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le retour du natté dans sa vie.

**A suivre

* * *

**

_Aliciane : C'est long et gnangnan au possible…_

_Duo : Pourquoi t'es si méchante avec moi ? Je croyais que j'étais ton préféré ?_

_Aliciane : Qui bene amat, bene castigat mon chéri ;)_

_Duo : Maieuh… Au moins profites en pour me caser avec Hee-chan…_

_Aliciane : Vais voir… Vais y réfléchir... Reviews (encore que je me demande si j'ai encore le droit d'en demander vu les délais de parution... pas taper !) ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bon, d'abord un ENORME MERCI aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une 'tite review... ainsi qu'aux personnes qui ont lu la fic (ou qui ont du moins cliqué pour lire le dernier chapitre... Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer... Donc voila, j'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps et du coup je vous mets la suite..._

_**J'en profite pour passer une petite annonce...** J'ai un gros probleme, c'est que j'ai repris l'écriture de la fic et je ne suis plus sure de la tournure qu'elle prend. Si quelqu'un voulait bien faire office de Beta-lectrice, pas vraiment pour les corrections (encore que... pour certains accents ca ne ferait pas de mal), mais plutot pour vérifier si les chapitres que j'écris maintenant s'accordent avec ceux que j'ai écrit il y a presque un an... Parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment de recul pour en juger... Donc si quelqu'un se sent capable de faire une critique des chapitres que j'ai en réserve et de ceux à venir, histoire que cette fic ne parte ps trop en live, je lui en serais vraiment reconnaissante. Merci d'avance.  
_

_Par contre un petit probleme se pose à moi... Quand vous me laissez une review anonyme, si vous ne me laissez pas votre adresse e-mail, comment est-ce que je fais pour vous répondre sans passer par le site ? Je peux proposer une solution qui serait que je mette les réponses aux reviews de cette fic sur un de mes blogs (avec le lien bien visible sur mon profil). Donc, si les personnes qui m'ont reviewé veulent bien me dire si cette solution leur convient, je vais faire ainsi... Et pour ne pas trop blablater pour ceux qui veulent lire la fic, je vous laisse avec les persos !  
_

_

* * *

Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Dans ce chapitre : 3+4+3 (enfin on en parle...) et le reste vous verrez bien..._

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**Malédiction mortelle**

**Chapitre 5**

A six heures et demie, Sally tapa à la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait prévenu Heero et Hilde de l'heure à laquelle elle viendrait enlever la perfusion de Duo, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille lui ouvrit rapidement la porte. Elles allèrent directement dans la chambre pour découvrir Heero complètement réveillé en train de veiller sur un Duo qui avait apparemment attrapé la main du Japonais dans son sommeil. L'Américain souriait et avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Ils espéraient tous que cela durerait. Sally s'approcha et sortit l'aiguille du bras du natté.

« D'ici une demi-heure on devrait pouvoir le réveiller normalement. Le sédatif ne devrait plus faire effet. Par contre je préférerais qu'il reste allongé la demi-heure suivant son réveil. Il risque d'être un peu désorienté. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils n'eurent aucun mal à réveiller le natté. Celui-ci se sentait beaucoup mieux, même s'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces. Sally l'examina : il avait encore un peu de fièvre, l'infection de sa blessure n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, et il était encore courbaturé. Elle lui ordonna de se reposer pendant une demi-heure. Il accepta mais demanda s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment mangé de repas consistants la veille et cela avait contribué à l'affaiblir. Sally accepta en riant et Hilde lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Elle alla dans la cuisine pendant que les deux autres aidaient l'Américain à se redresser pour se mettre en position assise, appuyé par des coussins. Ils firent cela lentement. Le sédatif agissait encore un peu et Duo avait des vertiges quand il bougeait trop vite. Une fois assis, il ferma les yeux quelques minutes le temps que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il les rouvrit en sentant une main fraîche sur son front et se retrouva face à des pupilles cobalt inquiètes.

« C'est rien Heero, juste un vertige… Ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hilde entra à ce moment là avec le petit déjeuner. Duo se jeta immédiatement sur les pains au chocolat et en avala deux assez rapidement. Puis il ralentit pendant qu'il mangeait le troisième.

« Et mon café ? »

« Tu l'auras quand les effets du sédatif auront totalement disparu. »

« Ok » répondit-il, sachant que c'était pour son bien. Il but le jus de fruits qu'elle avait mis sur le plateau et, repu, se reposa contre les coussins. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, même si son esprit était encore embrumé et qu'il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Les effets du médicament ne tarderaient pas à s'estomper et il pourrait se lever et rejoindre les autres pour continuer cette enquête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sally examina ses pupilles et le déclara apte à se lever. Elle lui donna une sorte de sac en plastique pour qu'il puisse de doucher sans mouiller son plâtre et Heero l'accompagna à la salle de bains pour vérifier si ça se passait bien avec les béquilles. Sally avait mis des bandages recouverts d'un plastique sur son bras. Duo alla dans la douche et vit que quelqu'un lui avait mis une chaise en plastique pour qu'il puisse se doucher sans se soucier de conserver son équilibre. Il posa ses béquilles assez près de la douche, se déshabilla et sauta à cloche-pied pour entrer dans la cabine. Il régla le jet et commença à se laver. Au moment où il allait se laver la tête, il se rendit compte que son bras lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse le faire correctement. Il ne pouvait pas laver son abondante chevelure d'une seule main. Le coiffage était aussi impossible. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il vit une main prendre la bouteille de shampooing et sentit bientôt quelqu'un lui frictionner le crâne et laver les longueurs de ses cheveux.

« Merci » dit-il en soupirant.

« De rien, répondit Heero, Sally a pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour tes cheveux puisque tu ne peux pas utiliser ton bras correctement. »

« Faudra que je pense à la remercier elle aussi… Je crois que c'est bon là, je peux les rincer tout seul. »

« Laisse, je m'occupe de les rincer et ensuite on t'attendra dans la chambre. Je vais laisser Hilde te coiffer… Je pense qu'elle sait mieux faire ta natte que moi. »

Il y avait comme une pointe de jalousie dans son ton et Duo se demanda si c'était possible… Heero jaloux d'Hilde ? Non, il avait du rêver. Il n'y avait aucune raison… A moins que… L'Américain secoua la tête pour sortir la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Heero était sorti de la cabine. Il se rinça et sortit à cloche-pied. Il entoura ses cheveux d'une grande serviette avant de s'habiller et de sortir de la salle de bains sur ses béquilles. Hilde l'attendait effectivement, sèche-cheveux et brosse à la main. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et la laissa faire, pendant que Sally sortait le sac qui entourait son plâtre et vérifiait celui-ci puis refaisait le bandage de son bras. Satisfaite, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit en leur disant qu'elle les verrait en bas. Heero qui était parti se changer revint au moment même ou Hilde finissait de faire la natte de Duo et ils descendirent en salle de réunion.

Duo vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui quand il rentra dans la pièce. Des regards compatissants. Exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il ne dit pas un mot et alla s'asseoir… Quels besoins avaient-ils eu de propager la rumeur ? Maintenant en plus des deux mères poules, il aurait à supporter la pitié des autres. Cette pensée le rendait malade, tout autant que les « ça va ? » qu'il avait entendus en allant à la salle de réunion. Il se concentra sur les résultats des derniers éléments de l'enquête. Sally parla de son entretien téléphonique avec le médecin de Linda et ils lurent les rapports d'autres médecins qui étaient arrivés. Apparemment pour les autres victimes, les blessures ne s'étaient pas manifestées avec le premier cauchemar. Elles avaient présenté des symptômes communs tels que la fièvre et les courbatures, mais les blessures n'avaient commencé qu'au troisième jour de cauchemar, trois jours avant leur mort… Duo et Linda étaient les seuls à avoir été blessés dès le premier cauchemar.

Duo se doutait un peu de ce qui l'attendait. Mais quand Sally lui dit qu'elle avait demandé au médecin de Linda de venir l'examiner, il se mit en colère.

« Vous me prenez pour un cobaye qu'on étudie ? Sally, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à attendre que ce truc me tue. Je veux trouver l solution. Pour que personne d'autre ne meure. Tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement Duo. Au fait, j'ai eu une discussion avec Subaru et il voudrait tenter quelque chose… Il voudrait pénétrer dans ton cauchemar. Il pense que s'il t'aide à le combattre une fois, ca ralentira un peu la progression… »

« Tu penses que ca peut marcher ? Ca retarderait une nouvelle utilisation des sédatifs ? »

« On peut toujours essayer. Par contre Subaru m'a dit que si on faisait ça, il vous faudrait probablement une journée de repos avant de reprendre l'enquête. »

« Ça serait épuisant, tu veux dire ? De toute manière le cauchemar en lui-même est épuisant alors si ça me permet d'avoir un répit… Je repars en Amérique ce week-end pour récupérer les documents… »

« NOUS partons en Amérique… Toute l'équipe vient avec toi Duo. »

« J'ai raté des choses pendant que je dormais moi… »

« C'est très simple, l'origine de ces problèmes se trouve en Amérique. La solution doit s'y trouver aussi. C'est pourquoi nous t'accompagnons afin de résoudre cette enquête. »

« D'accord… » Répondit Duo. Il se sentait fatigué tout d'un coup. Il voulait s'asseoir et fermer les yeux quelques instants. Sa tête tournait et il commençait à avoir une migraine.

« Duo ? » Sally le retint juste avant qu'il ne tombe, inconscient.

« HEERO ! » Appela-t-elle. Le Japonais surgit aussitôt dans la pièce et, comprenant immédiatement la situation, prit l'Américain et le porta dans son bureau. Sally demanda à Hilde qui était arrivée en même temps d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Duo et alla examiner le natté.

Celui-ci était conscient quand elle arriva, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu as encore surestimé tes forces Duo » dit-elle en l'examinant. Il souffrait d'une hypoglycémie qui ajoutée à sa fatigue avait provoqué sa perte de connaissance. Sa fièvre était aussi remontée, ce qui expliquait son mal de tête. Hilde arriva avec de quoi manger et ils aidèrent Duo à s'asseoir. Il mangea comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine. Puis Sally lui fit prendre des cachets « pour lutter contre cette infection et pour faire baisser la fièvre » et le fit se rallonger le temps qu'ils agissent. Quand le mal de tête eut disparu, Duo se releva lentement.

« Subaru a dit qu'il voulait faire ça quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il pensait à ce soir, mais si tu préfères je pense que ça devrait être possible tout de suite… » Il acquiesça. C'était mieux de tenter cela dans l'après-midi. De plus, il se sentait encore fatigué et incapable d'étudier les dossiers des victimes. En faisant cela ce jour-là, il devrait se reposer le lendemain et ils reprendraient l'enquête le vendredi. Samedi était l date ou il devait partir pour son appartement dans un premier temps, puis pour aller au domaine le dimanche et rencontrer le notaire lundi. Sachant que le décalage horaire n'était pas des plus agréables dans ce sens là, il préférait être le plus en forme possible.

Sally hocha la tête et alla chercher le jeune exorciste. Celui-ci la suivit et leur expliqua comment cette expérience allait se dérouler. Ils décidèrent de monter dans l'appartement de Duo pour que celui-ci soit allongé dans son lit. Heero demanda à être présent, de même que Hilde… Et Sally qui tenait à surveiller l'état de son patient. Subaru aurait préféré être seul mais voyant qu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis et que leur présence rassurait Duo, il ne dit rien. Il demanda à Duo s'il pensait pouvoir s'endormir rapidement ou s'il devait l'hypnotiser. Duo, se sentant fatigué, répondit en baillant qu'il devrait pouvoir s'endormir tout seul. Heero était assis à coté du lit et tenait la main de l'Américain. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement et une un quart d'heure plus tard le cauchemar commença.

Subaru surveillait le jeune homme et vit qu'il commençait à s'agiter. Aussitôt il se pencha sur lui en murmurant un mantra et piqua du nez à son tour, son esprit partant à l'intérieur de celui de Duo pour l'aider à surmonter ce cauchemar… Au moins pendant un certain temps. Il se retrouva sur les lieux de son cauchemar du week-end et reconnut la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha rapidement de Duo qui était agenouillé sur le sol et regardait les chiens s'approcher de lui.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda le natté

« Il faut que tu cherches au fond de toi une force qui te permette de les vaincre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui te protègerait… »

« Je sens déjà quelque chose qui me protège mais je sens qu'elle s'épuise. J'ai peur Subaru… »

Subaru voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait une sorte d'aura autour du jeune homme. Une aura attaquée de part en part par les forces maléfiques de ce cauchemar. Il comprit que quand cette aura aurait disparu, Duo mourrait probablement, incapable de se défendre.

« Il faut chercher autre chose. Tu as de la volonté et tu risques la mort dans ton métier. C'est cette force là qui pourra te protéger de ce cauchemar. Essaye de la matérialiser et de repousser les chiens avec. »

Duo se concentra sur cette force qui l'aidait à surmonter les épreuves… Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…

« Je n'y arrive pas… »

« Essaye encore… Trouve toi une raison de surmonter ce cauchemar, une raison de vivre… »

« Hilde… Non elle a quelqu'un je dois m'y résoudre… » Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Duo tandis que l'aura qui l'entourait faiblissait encore. Subaru utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire un bouclier et permettre à cette aura de se régénérer.

« Duo, il ne faut pas abandonner. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose auquel tu tiens et pour lequel tu as envie de survivre »

« Mes amis, Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Sally, Hilde… Heero… Mais c'est différent. Je voudrais ne plus avoir à le quitter… Mais je ne peux pas lui dire… »

« Même si tu ne peux pas lui dire, sert toi de tes sentiments pour lui pour te protéger… Fais en ta raison de vivre et ta protection… »

« Tu crois que ca peut marcher ? »

« Je pense que ca peut nous laisser un délai… Ca marcherait mieux si vous étiez ensemble, c'est sur… Mais on peut toujours tenter… Duo concentre toi, je vais devoir sortir la protection, si je veux rester avec toi…»

Subaru faiblissait. S'il continuait à maintenir la protection, il risquait de devoir réintégrer son corps sans avoir réussi à aider Duo. Il l'enleva donc et sentit une force différente émaner du jeune homme. Duo se concentrait sur ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas quitter et cette force bienveillante l'entoura en une aura dorée. Les chiens arrivèrent sur eux. Alors qu'ils se jetaient sur eux, Duo ouvrit les yeux et son aura s'étendit, les projetant loin, assommés contre les arbres. La créature apparut alors, menaçante… Mais elle ne put approcher de l'aura. Elle murmura donc : « Et s'il ne t'aimait pas en retour… que ferais-tu ? » Le doute germa dans les yeux de Duo et la lueur dorée reflua.

« Non Duo, pense aussi à l'amitié de Hilde. Tu peux compter sur elle… Et tes sentiments pour Heero sont réels eux aussi, tu peux t'en servir… » Hurla Subaru.

« C'est vrai » pensa Duo. Il se reconcentra sur ses sentiments et la lueur prit une grande ampleur… La créature disparut après avoir dit :

« Tu m'as vaincue une fois mis je reviendrai… Tu ne pourras pas me battre de cette façon à chaque fois… Je vais reconstituer mes forces et revenir… »

Subaru regarda Duo : « Maintenant il faut nous réveiller. Juste le temps de dire que ca c'est bien passé et ensuite tu pourras te reposer. »

Duo lui sourit malgré sa fatigue : « D'accord… »

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas perdu conscience pendant plus d'une heure mais il semblait à Duo que cela avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se sentait épuisé, tout son corps aspirant au sommeil. Il avait mal partout. Subaru ne paraissait guère mieux. Duo le regarda alors que le jeune exorciste se levait, aidé par Wu Fei aui était venu voir lui aussi.

« Merci Subaru… » Dit Duo d'une voix faible. Il sentit que ses deux mains étaient prises dans d'autres et leva les yeux pour voir Hilde et Heero le regarder.

« Ca a marché… pour le moment… Enfin, je crois… Grâce à vous… » murmura-t-il avant de refermer les yeux…

« Pas si vite jeune homme. Je voudrais que tu boives ca d'abord… Subaru a dit qu'il fallait que tu récupères un peu ton énergie et que tu devais avaler quelque chose avant de te rendormir. » Dit Sally. Il sentit qu'on plaçait quelque chose contre ses lèvres et ouvrit machinalement la bouche en sentant un liquide chaud contre elles. Il but ce qu'on lui donnait sans faire vraiment attention à ce que c'était puis s'endormit réellement. D'un sommeil sans rêve.

« Laissons le dormir. Il en a besoin. On le réveillera pour lui donner à manger tout à l'heure… je vais prévenir Une qu'il est de repos demain toute la journée, de même que Subaru. Heero, Hilde, vous voulez peut-être prendre un jour de congé vous aussi… Je sais que Wu Fei l'a fait pour pouvoir s'occuper de notre médium… » Ils acquiescenrent mais ne montrerent aucune envie de bouger… « J'ai compris… Je la préviens à votre place »

« Merci Sally »

Elle sortit de l'appartement et croisa le regard inquiet de Quatre. Trowa le tenait dans ses bras.

« Alors ? Ca c'est passé comment. Wu Fei était trop occupé à guider Subaru vers sa chambre pour nous dire quoi que ce soit… Subaru avait l'air épuisé. »

« Duo se repose… Apparemment ca a marché pour le moment. Par contre je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais ca nous laisse un répit. Je dois aller prévenir nos supérieurs que Heero et Hilde prennent un congé et que j'ai donné une journée de repos à Duo et à Subaru. » La porte de l'appartement de ce dernier s'ouvrit et Wu Fei passa la tête : « Tu pourrais également dire que je prends moi aussi un jour de congé ? » Elle hocha la tête et avec un sourire il referma la porte de l'appartement. Elle soupira et prit congé des deux autres… Quatre la rappela : « Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Duo ? » « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous l'interdirai. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de vous voir à ses cotés à son réveil. » Quatre se précipita vers la porte de l'appartement du natté et toqua. Hilde leur ouvrit et les fit rentrer.

« Heero est auprès de lui. Il dort en ce moment. Apparemment il va mieux, mais il est de nouveau fiévreux. Sally a dit que c'était normal et que ça s'améliorerait avec du repos. »

Heero les rejoignit un peu plus tard, laissant la porte de la chambre entrouverte pour pouvoir entendre si Duo avait besoin de quelque chose, et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le reste de l'après-midi. De temps en temps l'un d'entre eux allait voir si Duo allait bien et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

A sept heures du soir Sally arriva. Elle demanda à Hilde de préparer de la soupe pour Duo et alla dans la chambre pour le réveiller et voir comment il allait. Duo avait les yeux entrouverts quand elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet de manière à ne pas l'éblouir et l'examina. Sa fièvre avait baissé, mais elle était toujours là. Il se plaignit d'avoir des courbatures et des maux de tête. Elle se rappela que Subaru lui avait dit que ca risquait d'arriver et lui donna des cachets pour calmer les douleurs.

Alors qu'elle finissait de l'examiner, un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre et, se regardant, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Au moins ca prouve que ton corps s'est remis à fonctionner normalement, dit-elle. Hilde va t'amener de la soupe d'ici quelques minutes »

Duo hocha la tête et elle l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle prépara la table pour que Hilde puisse poser le bol de soupe et ils attendirent.

« Service de chambre… Vous avez demandé une bonne soupe ? » Fit la voix joviale de cette dernière. Apparemment leurs éclats de rire n'étaient pas passé inaperçus et avaient suffi à rassurer tous les autres. Quatre l'accompagnait et alla directement au coté de Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Doucement Quat'chan, j'ai mal partout… » se plaignit-il. Tout le monde sourit en entendant cela… Duo utilisait de nouveau ses surnoms affectifs… Ils esperaient que cela signifiait qu'il allait mieux.

« C'est une véritable réunion ma parole, dit-il en voyant Trowa et Heero rentrer à leur tour dans la chambre… Y a pas Feifei ? »

« C'est Wu Fei Maxwell ! » retentit la voix du chinois. Il aida Subaru à aller jusqu'au lit de Duo et à s'asseoir.

« Comment ca va Duo ? » demanda le médium. Il avait l'air fatigué mais il semblait en meilleure forme que Duo.

« Mieux… Excepté les douleurs dans tout le corps et la fatigue… Sally m'a dit que c'était normal et qu'il fallait être patient. »

« En effet. Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé demain et que tu te reposes. »

« C'est ce qui est prévu… Tu peux compter sur nous pour qu'il ne bouge pas du lit. » Dit Hilde.

« J'ai horreur de rester alité… » Geignit Duo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… on va t'amener de quoi te distraire, dit elle avec un clin d'œil. Heero ? » L'interpellé hocha la tête et passa dans le salon. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, poussant une table roulante sur laquelle ils avaient mis la télé. Hilde tendit la télécommande à Duo.

« C'est gentil mais je pense que je l'utiliserai plus tard. » dit ce dernier. Il venait de remarquer que Quatre et Trowa étaient très proches l'un de l'autre…

« Je peux savoir quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? J'ai manqué plein de choses apparemment pendant ces deux ans… » Les deux intéressés prirent la couleur de tomates bien mures et Duo en profita pour rajouter : « Faut qu'on parle tous les deux Quat'chan… Et je veux les détails… » Ce qui eut pour effet de voir Quatre se cacher dans la chemise de Trowa, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. « Quel beau couple, dit Hilde. Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés… »

Sally contre-attaqua : « ils ont bien été obligés de le faire… Le Dom Juan de service n'était pas vraiment discret durant la nuit, et certaines de ses conquêtes non plus… » Duo rougit en se rappelant les nombreux ébats qu'il avait eu dans cette chambre… Puis son visage se ferma en se rappelant Eve… Elle avait été, avec Hilde, la seule de ses conquêtes féminines qui avait vraiment compté pour lui. Sa trahison l'avait fait vraiment souffrir, en plus des blessures physiques qu'elle lui avait rapportées… Hilde devina ses pensées et s'approcha de lui. « Je pense que tu dois être fatigué. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes maintenant, lui dit elle. On revient dans deux minutes » ajouta t-elle à voix basse avant de faire signe aux autres de quitter la pièce. Elle et Heero les raccompagnèrent à la porte et retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Duo pleurait silencieusement. Hilde s'allongea dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras en faisant signe à Heero d'en faire autant. Duo se colla immédiatement à Heero, le faisant se rapprocher de lui et d'Hilde. Il avait besoin d'eux, de leur présence. De savoir qu'ils seraient là pour l'aider. Les sentant contre lui, il poussa un soupir, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage et les regarda l'un après l'autre…

« Vous restez ? S'il vous plait… » Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put résister à la supplication de ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'eux et ils resteraient avec lui toute la nuit.

« Bien sur Baka, dit Heero en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui… Dors maintenant ! » De son coté Hilde s'était rapprochée et elle avait mis la tête de Duo contre son épaule. Il bailla et s'endormit rapidement, non sans avoir embrassé rapidement les deux autres… « Merci » murmura t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les deux autres se regardèrent avec un sourire et s'endormirent à leur tour. Serrant contre eux celui qui parvenait à les mener par le bout du nez sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte… Celui qui était parvenu à faire fondre le cœur du plus insensible des hommes. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère mais vers qui elle était irrésistiblement attirée…

_Appartement de Subaru :_

Wu fei avait ramené le jeune médium dans sa chambre après qu'ils soient tous partis de la chambre de Duo. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par ce jeune homme si fragile et si fort à la fois. Il sentait que sous son apparente fragilité il était plus fort qu'il ne paraissait. Il lui faisait penser à Duo, et à Quatre, deux êtres qui lui avaient parus faibles quand on les lui avait présentés, mais qui finalement se révélaient être très forts mentalement.

Duo l'impressionnait. Malgré ce qu'il était en train de vivre il trouvait la force de continuer cette enquête. Subaru l'impressionnait aussi. Pendant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à cause de l'état de Duo, il avait discuté avec l'exorciste. Et curieusement la façon dont Subaru voyait les choses n'était pas si éloignée de la sienne.

Lui, le macho insupportable, qui méprisait les personnes faibles et par extension de cela les femmes… Lui qui était apparemment hétéro, qui avait vécu une histoire avec Sally, finie aujourd'hui même s'ils étaient restés colocataires, et qui avait toujours critiqué la bisexualité que Duo arborait si fièrement… Qui aurait cru que lui qui détestait par-dessus tout ce qui touchait à l'irrationnel et au surnaturel, serait un jour séduit par un jeune médium d'apparence fragile et à la beauté presque féminine qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce à coté, loin de se douter de cette remise en question, l'objet de ses pensées dormait d'un sommeil réparateur, ses rêves tournant, comme depuis qu'il était arrivé, autour d'un jeune chinois aux yeux d'onyx.

_De l'autre coté de l'Atlantique…_

L'homme le plus recherché de tout le Japon était au téléphone. Bien installé dans une chambre d'hôtel à deux pas de l'appartement de Duo Maxwell, il écoutait son contact lui donner les dernières informations…

« Merci. Je vous rappellerais si j'ai de nouveau besoin de vos services... »

Il raccrocha et regarda dans le lointain, la ville qui s'étendait devant lui…

« Alors comme ca il a réussi à sortir de ce cauchemar… Tant pis pour lui, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens… Si sa force de volonté est telle qu'il a pu la repousser, il me suffira de le briser… De faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus de soutien… Elle pourra revenir et venger enfin ma famille de la souillure que sa famille lui a fait subir. Il arrive seul et les autres ne le rejoignent que le lendemain pour aller directement au domaine… J'aurai donc une soirée pour le briser… C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. » Akira Sawaki sourit et, regardant la fenêtre de celui qu'il avait juré de tuer, il éclata d'un rire sadique…

« A Samedi Duo Maxwell… Pour que tu vives ton pire cauchemar… »

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Duo : QUOI !_

_Aliciane : Qu'il y a ?_

_Duo : C'est quoi ca ? C'est qui ce type… Pourquoi il veut me tuer ?_

_Fei : Tu me cases avec un médium ?_

_Heero et Hilde : Tu est en train de jouer à quoi avec nous ?_

_Aliciane : Euh… Reviews ? prend la fuite poursuivie par des personnages qui ont pas vraiment apprécié la fin du chapitre_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent les chapitres.  
Et surtout un énorme merci à Miss Siashini qui accepte de relire mes chapitres et de vérifier si je ne pars pas completement en live tant au niveau de l'orthographe qu'au niveau de l'histoire._**  
**

**

* * *

Malédiction mortelle**

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, quand Duo s'éveilla, il se sentait mieux. Sa nuit avait été calme, sans aucun cauchemar. Il avait pu se reposer. Il commença à bouger mais cessa en sentant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit, quelqu'un qui le tenait. Et sa tête semblait reposer sur autre chose qu'un oreiller. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son 'oreiller' était en fait l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il releva légèrement la tête… Hilde… Elle dormait paisiblement et il reposa la tête en essayant de ne pas la déranger. Il se demandait toujours qui était l'autre personne qui était allongée derrière lui, mais il n'osait pas bouger de peur de les réveiller. Il décida de se rendormir encore un peu. La fatigue de l'expérience de la veille était toujours présente.

Au moment où il venait de fermer les yeux, une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Il entendit la voix d'Heero chuchoter : « Tu es réveillé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée. » Il se rendit compte qu'il avait très soif et le signala à son ami. « Je reviens » Il sentit Heero se lever et se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures au contact de l'air froid. Il n'était vraiment pas encore remis, se dit-il. Il sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête et qu'un verre se posait sur ses lèvres. Il but avidement l'eau qu'il contenait et commença à se rendormir.

Heero sourit. L'Américain s'était déjà rendormi. Il lui reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Hilde et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front brûlant du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils et alla dans la salle de bain chercher un gant qu'il imbiba d'eau froide. Il l'essora puis revint dans la chambre et le posa sur le front du jeune homme. Hilde s'était réveillée entre temps et le regardait. Elle lui sourit quand il lui dit que tout allait bien, puis elle referma les yeux et se rendormit. Heero regarda l'heure, six heures du matin. Il regarda le lit, hésitant entre se recoucher près de lui et aller s'habiller. L'Américain frissonnait dans le lit. Heero décida de se recoucher et de se lever plus tard… Après tout ils étaient en congé. Il pouvait bien prendre du temps pour lui…

Lors de son second réveil, Duo se retrouva seul. Il regarda le réveil : onze heures du matin. Il se releva et attrapa ses béquilles. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des autres pour aller au toilettes, pensa t-il. Il avait cependant du mal à conserver son équilibre. Et en sortant de la salle de bain, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que sa tête arrêterait de tourner. Tout d'un coup il sentit quelqu'un le soulever « Baka. Tu ne pouvais pas appeler pour que quelqu'un t'aide ? » Il ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile… Il sentit qu'on le remettait dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux. Heero le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il lui sourit et murmura : « soif ». Heero lui donna un verre d'eau puis, pendant qu'il buvait dit : « Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. » « Non, Heero, je n'ai pas très faim… » Dit Duo. Il se sentait de nouveau sur le point de s'endormir et Heero s'en rendit compte. « Tu mangeras quand tu te réveilleras alors » Duo hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

Heero retourna dans la cuisine.

« Il va bien ? »

« Sa fièvre a baissé mais il est encore épuisé. Il s'est rendormi. »

« Je vais préparer quelque chose pour qu'il mange quand il se réveillera »

« Hilde, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler… »

« Tu veux dire par rapport à cette nuit ? Il ne s'est rien passé… Il avait besoin de nous et nous sommes restés avec lui. »

« Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui non ? »

« Probablement, mais je le considère comme un frère… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de me remettre avec lui… Et puis j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Mais tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Bien sur que je l'aime… Mais s'il l'apprenait ça le ferait souffrir à nouveau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que son cœur est partagé… Parce qu'il n'a pas que moi dans son cœur. »

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Duo était amoureux de quelqu'un… « Qui ? » dit-il en se reprochant immédiatement d'avoir parlé trop haut… Hilde le regarda.

« Quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi mais ne le lui a jamais dit… » Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments à Hilde, pas plus qu'il ne les avouerait à Duo. Il était amoureux de l'Américain depuis très longtemps, mais il n'osait avouer cela à l'exubérant jeune homme.

Il avait souffert de le voir dans les bras de ses conquêtes. Eve avait été la pire. Duo l'avait vraiment aimée. Quand elle l'avait trahi, il se souvenait de l'avoir consolé. L'Américain avait beaucoup pleuré à l'hôpital. Et encore plus quand après être sorti il avait mené sa propre vendetta contre le clan auquel elle appartenait. Cette vendetta l'avait mené au bord de la mort. Et au plus profond désespoir. Il avait du tuer la femme qu'il avait tant aimée. C'était elle ou lui. Il n'avait pu faire autrement. Heero était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pu qu'appeler les secours et rester près de Duo, le regardant se vider de son sang. Par chance l'Américain avait survécu. Mais il vivait avec le poids de la mort d'Eve sur la conscience. La réaction qu'il avait eue en arrivant à l'appartement, ou encore celle de la veille où il s'était remémoré ses conquêtes et donc Eve en témoignaient.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant un bruit dans la chambre, le bruit d'objet tombant au sol et des jurons en anglais. Hilde et lui se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la source de ce bruit, qui se trouvait être un Américain échevelé assis sur le lit. Apparemment il avait essayé d'attraper ses béquilles qui se trouvaient hors de sa portée. Il les regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

« J'en avais assez d'être allongé. Je voulais vous rejoindre dans la salon… » dit il en baissant les yeux. Hilde éclata de rire et alla récupérer les béquilles. S'asseyant ensuite près de Duo elle repoussa une mèche qui tombait devant le visage du jeune homme et lui dit : « Tu préfères prendre une douche ou manger d'abord ? » Duo fit la grimace.

« Prendre une douche, je pense… »

« Heero aide le s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il pourra le faire tout seul. » Duo rougit. Cependant il savait qu'il était encore fatigué et laissa Heero le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener dans la salle de bains. Après l'avoir déshabillé, Heero mit la poche plastique autour du plâtre et des bandages plastifiés autour du bras de Duo pour protéger sa blessure. Puis il le lava et l'aida à se rhabiller. Duo appréciait ces moments où Heero prenait soin de lui. Il était tombé amoureux du Japonais depuis longtemps et prenait du plaisir à se faire dorloter par lui. Inconsciemment ses pensées dérivèrent à leur première rencontre, puis à la première fois où l'asiatique avait du prendre soin de lui après une mission. Puis… Duo secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette période… Il en avait trop souffert. Il en souffrait encore d'ailleurs.

« Ça va ? » La voix d'Heero le tira de ses pensées. L'Américain ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait les poings. Il se força à se détendre et dit

« Ce n'est rien… Juste un souvenir… Toujours le même… »

« Aha… » Heero ne lui posa pas d'autre question. Il le souleva et l'amena dans le salon. Hilde avait déjà préparé la brosse et le sèche-cheveux et s'occupa de le coiffer pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. Duo commença à s'endormir et se réveilla en sentant ses cheveux être tirés brutalement…

« Hilde ! »

« Pas question que tu te rendormes maintenant… Il faut que tu manges un peu et c'est toi qui as demandé à venir dans le salon… »

Duo rit à cette phrase.

« On mange bientôt ? » demanda-t-il pendant que son estomac laissait entendre qu'il s'impatientait…

« Ça arrive » Dit Heero en amenant un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise.

Hilde servit un Duo affamé qui se jeta sur la nourriture. Ils se mirent à rire en voyant cette scène…

À croire qu'on ne t'a rien donné à manger depuis une semaine… Ralentis, tu vas finir par t'étouffer… » Dit-elle en se servant à son tour. Duo acquiesça et mangea plus lentement. Son assiette finie. Il la posa sur la table près de lui. Il était calé et luttait contre le sommeil.

« Tu veux retourner dans la chambre ? » Demanda Heero. Voyant le hochement de tête de l'Américain, il soupira et le porta dans son lit.

« Sally devrait venir bientôt pour voir comment tu vas. » Duo le regarda d'un air endormi juste au moment ou quelqu'un toquait à la porte de l'appartement. Hilde ouvrit à Sally qui vit Duo au milieu du salon dans les bras d'Heero.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu restais allongé toute la journée ? »

« Je m'ennuyais tout seul. » Rétorqua Duo.

« Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier en tout cas… »

« Si on excepte le fait que je n'arrête pas de m'endormir, ça va. » Elle les suivit dans la chambre et aida Heero à l'allonger sur le lit. Elle examina le bras blessé de Duo, fut contente de voir que la blessure paraissait saine. Elle la désinfecta de nouveau et refit les bandages. La fièvre de Duo était complètement tombée et elle déclara qu'il avait le droit de se lever un peu mais elle lui ordonna de ne pas trop se fatiguer.

« Subaru est aussi fatigué que toi, si ça peut te rassurer. Wu m'a dit qu'il passait son temps à somnoler. » Elle sourit à cette pensée. Le petit chinois avait réellement craqué pour le médium. Il l'avait appelée, inquiet de voir Subaru dans cet état. Elle en avait profité pour le taquiner sur son inquiétude et était parvenue à lui faire avouer qu'il en pinçait pour le Japonais.

« Je suis en train de rater un Wufei amoureux alors ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble ? »

« On a été ensemble… Maintenant nous sommes colocataires. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Tu devrais dormir Duo. Tu en as encore besoin. » Dit-elle en le regardant fermer les yeux. Il hocha légèrement la tête et se laissa aller au sommeil. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Heero le veiller.

De l'autre coté du mur, dans une chambre similaire, Wufei veillait sur un beau médium endormi.

_Sur le continent Américain_, Akira réfléchissait en regardant une photo…

« Eve, petite sœur, Je te vengerai de cet homme… Et par là même occasion je vengerai toute notre famille. » Il avait eu de nouveau un rêve avec son ancêtre. Lisbeth Wish était en colère de ne plus pouvoir accéder à l'esprit de celui dont l'ancêtre avait abandonné sa sœur. Elle réclamait vengeance à grands cris.

La vengeance pour la mort de sa sœur et la sienne. Certes elle avait épousé, bien avant la mort de sa sœur, le frère de l'ancêtre de Duo. Mais sa haine contre cette famille était telle qu'elle était parvenue à le tuer sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elle avait réussi à perpétrer de nombreux méfaits avant que les villageois ne l'accusent de sorcellerie à son tour. Contrairement à Linda, elle savait utiliser les forces maléfiques et sa rancœur était telle qu'elle avait maudit le village et s'était enfuie. Elle était revenue peu avant la mort de sa sœur, après avoir laissé ses enfants dans un orphelinat et avait assisté à cette chasse à l'homme. Elle avait lancé la malédiction et s'était réinstallée dans le village. Cependant cette malédiction l'avait touchée elle aussi, sans doute à cause de cette sotte de Linda qui ne voulait pas vraiment maudire le village et elle était morte pendant l'épidémie.

Néanmoins elle avait laissé à ses enfants tous les moyens d'accomplir sa vengeance et elle allait les voir dans leurs rêves. Akira était le dernier d'une longue lignée de meurtriers qui perpétraient leurs méfaits dans l'ombre, sans se faire prendre en général. L'inspecteur qui l'avait arrêté avait eu de la chance. Mais il était de nouveau libre. Et sur un autre continent. Personne n'irait le chercher là-bas. Il sourit. Il avait réussi à se procurer un double des clés de l'appartement de Duo Maxwell et il irait faire un tour là-bas… Histoire de se préparer à l'accueillir…

_Luxembourg_

Le soir tous se réunirent dans l'appartement de Duo, Subaru et Duo allaient mieux et ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé dans le rêve. Subaru sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec cette créature. Mais il ne savait pas quoi… Comme si elle était capable d'agir sur le monde réel. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise, mais n'osait en parler à Duo. Elle reviendrait, il le savait. Et elle reviendrait certainement avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Qui ? Il l'ignorait. Mais l'aura maléfique qui menaçait Duo était toujours là. Il la sentait autour de lui, menaçante, prête à se précipiter sur la moindre faille dans la défense de Duo. Il sentait la force que Duo avait déployée grâce à ses sentiments… Une grande force, mais une force qui pouvait vaciller. Si quelqu'un venait à déstabiliser Duo, il risquait bien d'être replongé dans ses cauchemars. Et dans ce cas là, Subaru ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Sally réfléchissait elle aussi. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Subaru, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été très rationnelle, l'inquiétait. Elle hésitait à laisser partir Duo avant eux. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose qui déclenchait un retour de ses cauchemars, ils risqueraient de le perdre. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à réserver sur le même vol que lui. Ils devaient attendre le suivant qui n'arriverait que douze heures plus tard…

Duo était nerveux lui aussi. Il sentait les problèmes arriver. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas retarder son départ et prendre le même avion que les autres. Il sentait qu'il ne serait pas capable de grand-chose avec une cheville dans le plâtre et une blessure au bras, même si cette dernière allait de mieux en mieux. Il serait incapable de se défendre si quelque chose se passait. Enfin, ce ne serait que pendant douze heures… La nuit entière puisqu'il arriverait le soir…

La réunion se termina et Duo alla se coucher, aidé par Heero qui s'était apparemment nommé son garde-malade officiel. Le japonais s'inquiétait, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas, malgré son amour pour lui, lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant. Pas avant de savoir s'il vivrait ou pas. S'il devait avoir une aventure avec lui, il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas placée sous le signe de sa future disparition.

Il décida de se montrer distant avec Heero et Hilde, préférant éviter des incidents comme celui de la nuit précédente. Il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute, mais il devait prendre sur lui. Son histoire avec Eve n'avait pas à l'influencer. Il ne voulait pas exploiter cette faiblesse pour s'attirer les sentiments de son ex et de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pour qui ses sentiments étaient les plus forts, il était encore amoureux de Hilde, mais il avait depuis assez longtemps de forts sentiments pour Heero. Hilde, elle-même, était au courant et il savait que s'il le choisissait, elle ne se mettrait pas entre eux, même si elle devait en souffrir.

Duo secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à penser à ses sentiments et à ceux des autres, seulement à la résolution de cette enquête. Plus vite ils la résoudraient, plus vite il pourrait se reposer… En espérant être délivré de ses cauchemars. La cause se trouvait en Amérique, la solution au domaine, avec un peu de chance… Ils iraient en Amérique. Au domaine… Et il irait même jusqu'à croire en la légende de Emals, si elle leur donnait la clé de ce mystère.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué, se dit-il, pour penser que cette légende pouvait être vraie. Ce n'était qu'une histoire parmi d'autres dans un livre écrit par un de ses ancêtres… Mais pourquoi cette histoire paraissait-elle si vraie… Pourquoi avait-il des frissons quand, alors qu'il était enfant, Linda prenait le livre et commençait à le lire… Et pourquoi, alors qu'il les avait entendues un nombre de fois incommensurable étant enfant, il était incapable de s'en rappeler le moindre détail. Si le nom d'Emals n'avait pas été prononcé, il ne se serait jamais rappelé de l'existence de ce livre… Et pourtant ce souvenir éveillait en lui les moments qu'il avait passés avec Linda… Linda… C'est en pensant à elle qu'il finit par s'endormir. Ses rêves peuplés des souvenirs de son enfance au domaine.

Un des rêves de cette nuit-là se démarqua des autres. Il vit un homme lui ressemblant, accompagné d'une femme… Linda… Il la reconnut. L'homme parlait mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Il parvint cependant à lire sur ses lèvres… _Pardon_… Mais pardon pour quoi, pensa-t-il ? _Va au domaine… La grotte… Tu dois retrouver le secret d'Emals…_ Mais comment ? Quel secret… Quel rapport avec la grotte ? _La lettre dit tout… le testament…_ Quelle lettre ? Quel testament ? Linda le regarda et parla à son tour. _Va au domaine Duo. C'est avec un Duo et une Linda que tout a commencé, C'est avec un Duo et une Linda que tout doit finir… Tu dois y arriver Duo… Personne d'autre ne le peut…_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien… _On se verra au village Duo… Reste en vie jusque-là… Au revoir_. Les deux personnages disparurent dans l'ombre et les rêves de Duo se poursuivirent.

À son réveil, il se rappelait de tout, même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explications. Il parla de ce rêve à Subaru qui lui trouva une explication qui paraissait valable. Les morts qui le protégeaient étaient venus le trouver afin de lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire… Même s'il reconnaissait que le message n'était pas très clair. Et qui étaient ce Duo et cette Linda avec qui tout avait commencé… Et comment cela pouvait-il finir avec un Duo et une Linda quand celle-ci était déjà morte ? Ces questions les préoccupaient.

Duo appela le notaire pour savoir s'il était au courant d'une lettre ou d'un testament parlant de lui et de Linda. Le notaire ne voyait pas… Puis il se rappela que Linda lui avait confié une boite scellée en lui demandant de la remettre à Duo. Cette boite contenait peut-être la solution. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à attendre avant d'être de retour aux USA. Il était stressé à l'idée de ne pas comprendre le mystère et en même temps excité à l'idée de parvenir à résoudre l'énigme.

Les journées de vendredi et samedi passèrent trop lentement à son goût. Il tentait de se rappeler des détails des légendes que contenait le livre. Mais rien ne lui revenait. Le médecin de Linda était arrivé le vendredi et, après avoir examiné les blessures, déclara qu'elles étaient semblables à celles de Linda. Il interrogea Duo sur le cauchemar, semblable à celui que Linda lui avait raconté. Et leur demanda également comment ils avaient réussi à empêcher de nouveaux cauchemars. L'expérience avec Subaru lui parut intéressante et il en discuta beaucoup avec lui, tandis que Duo retournait étudier les dossiers.

Le lendemain Duo prépara ses bagages avant de partir à l'aéroport. Personne de l'équipe ne l'accompagna, à sa demande. Il les retrouverait le lendemain. Un agent l'accompagna, Duo ne pouvant que difficilement porter son sac tout en marchant avec ses béquilles. Un agent du FBI le réceptionnerait aux USA et l'amènerait à son appartement. Duo détestait avoir l'impression d'être assisté, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Une fois son sac enregistré, il ne pouvait pas le prendre avec lui, il attendit que son vol soit annoncé et embarqua dans l'avion. Il somnola un peu et étudia ses dossiers. Une fois arrivé, il alla avec son collègue du FBI récupérer son sac puis ils allèrent à son appartement. Duo demanda à l'agent qui l'accompagnait de le laisser quand il entra dans l'ascenseur. Il préférait monter seul chez lui. Il arriverait bien à se débrouiller avec son sac…

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour trouver un désordre indescriptible. Tout était saccagé. Il laissa tomber son sac et entra sur ses béquilles, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête. Assommé mais pas tout à fait inconscient, il vit dans un semi brouillard un homme prendre son sac, le poser à l'intérieur puis refermer la porte de l'appartement. Le même homme revint vers lui. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais Duo ne parvenait à se rappeler ou il l'avait vu. L'homme le regarda puis brandit de nouveau l'objet avec lequel il l'avait frappé. Il ferma les yeux, sentit l'impact et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla il était dans un lit… Il regarda autour de lui… Sa chambre… Mais redécorée bizarrement. Il tenta de se lever et s'aperçut qu'il était attaché au lit. Ses bras et ses jambes vers chaque coin du lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ?

« Pas longtemps rassure-toi… Et si cela peut te rassurer davantage, je n'ai encore rien fait… » L'homme le regarda d'un air sadique… « Alors, est-ce que la nouvelle décoration de ta chambre te plait ? Est-ce que tu reconnais des gens ? » Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Autour de lui, sur les murs et le plafond, se trouvaient les photos prises après la mort de chaque victime… Toutes avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte… Toutes le regardaient avec ce même air de terreur… Mais ce n'était pas le pire… En face de lui, le regardant et entouré des chiens de ses cauchemars, se trouvait la créature. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était une image ou si c'était une hallucination… Mais elle était là, le regardant de ses yeux rouges… Le menaçant de revenir dans ses cauchemars…

« Non, tu ne reviendras pas… Je t'ai chassée parce que j'avais une raison de vivre… Mes sentiments pour Heero et Hilde, et leurs sentiments, leur amitié, me protègent de toi… Tu ne reviendras pas ! » Dit-il en regardant la créature…

« Tu crois ça… Et si par hasard tu n'étais plus digne de leur amitié… Plus digne de leurs sentiments ? » Duo tourna la tête pour regarder son tortionnaire… Il le reconnut cette fois-ci…

« Akira Sawaki ? » Il était habillé de la même cape que la créature.

« Oh ? Tu me connais ? J'en suis flatté. Mais ça ne suffira pas à te sauver… Je vais me venger des humiliations que ta famille a fait subir à la mienne… Et je vais te briser Duo Maxwell » Les derniers mots étaient prononcés avec une telle haine que Duo avait l'impression qu'il les crachait. Akira s'approcha de lui, commençant à caresser le corps de Duo. Celui-ci se figea, comprenant tout d'un coup les intentions de l'assassin…

« Vous n'oserez pas… »

« Si tu perds cette confiance en toi qui te permets de créer cette aura et de te protéger, alors elle pourra enfin accomplir notre vengeance… »

« Elle ? »

« Celle qui se trouve devant toi, dit Akira, arrêtant un instant de caresser le corps de Duo pour désigner la créature… Et je pense qu'elle va beaucoup aimer la petite cérémonie que j'ai prévu pour elle… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Aah » Duo s'interrompit en sentant Akira reprendre ses caresses, les accentuant et les faisant de plus en plus entreprenantes… Duo sentit qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, malgré toute sa volonté et tout son amour pour Heero. Il sentait que les caresses de l'homme réveillaient ses hormones… Son corps en réclamait de plus en plus…

« Alors, ça te plait ? Tu es bien infidèle à tes sentiments, dit Akira en titillant les endroits sensibles du corps de Duo avec sa langue… » Il continua un peu puis se releva, laissant un Duo excité et épuisé sur le lit.

« Tu as l'intention de faire quoi à présent ? » demanda ce dernier…

« Te laisser souffrir un peu d'abord et ensuite je passerai aux choses sérieuses… » dit Akira, se saisissant d'un fouet. « Ta famille a fait souffrir la mienne… Ceci n'est qu'un juste retour des choses… »Dit-il en donnant un premier coup de fouet à Duo. Il poursuivit par d'autres coups de fouet, chacun laissant une traînée sanglante sur son corps. Puis après un quart d'heure, il se lassa, posant le fouet et se rassit auprès de Duo. Il tapota les joues de l'Américain qui s'était évanoui.

« Allons, tu me laisses déjà ? Allons je sais bien que tu es plus résistant que ça… Eve m'avait confié que ta résistance était exceptionnelle… D'ailleurs tu as bien survécu quand elle a failli te tuer… Et ensuite finalement c'est toi qui l'as tuée… Il gifla Duo. Tu as tué ma petite sœur, assassin ! » Il le giflait de plus en plus fort. Duo réfléchit… Le frère d'Eve ? Celui dont elle lui avait parlé si souvent ? Ce frère qu'elle aimait tant était cet assassin d'Akira ?

« Tu es surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, j'ai un dernier message que ma sœur m'a chargé de te confier… Elle l'avait enregistré pour le cas où elle ne pourrait pas te le dévoiler… » Il prit un magnétophone et le mit en route.

« Duo ? Si tu entends ce message c'est que tu dois être dans une situation très désagréable… Du moins si mon adorable frère a bien fait ce que je lui demandais… »

« Adorable hein… c'est vraiment ce que je pense moi aussi… un monstre oui ! » Duo se prit une gifle. « Tais toi et écoute ! » Akira remis la bande en route.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Duo. Pour moi tu n'as été qu'un homme parmi d'autres… Une marche me permettant d'aller plus loin. Un défi à remporter… Une criminelle comme moi, sortir avec l'agent d'élite le plus performant de l'IASI… Tu ne peux pas imaginer quel plaisir j'ai pris à te faire tourner en bourrique, t'arrachant les renseignements que je voulais sans problème, et finalement te trahir. Te blessant par la même occasion… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le plaisir que j'ai pris en voyant l'incompréhension dans tes yeux… Ni le dégoût que je ressentais quand tu posais tes mains sur moi… Quand tu me faisais l'amour, comme tu appelais ça… Oh, j'étais parfaitement consentante… Je crois d'ailleurs avoir parfaitement joué mon rôle n'est-ce pas Duo ? Ne le nie pas, je sais que tu étais vraiment amoureux de moi… Je sais à quel point ça a été douloureux pour toi de devoir me blesser… Tout comme ça a du l'être quand je suis morte… Car je dois l'être si ce message t'es dévoilé… J'espère que je hante encore tes nuits… Que tu ne peux pas m'oublier… En fait je ne l'espère pas, j'en suis sûre … Maintenant je vais avoir ma véritable vengeance. Akira va s'en charger… Il va te faire subir ce que j'ai subi, volontairement certes, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable, tu vois… Et j'espère que tu souffriras autant que j'ai pu en souffrir… Adieu Duo Maxwell, descendant de Duo Maximilien Wells… De la part de Akira et d'Eve, descendants d'Elisa Wish, sœur de Linda Wish… » La bande était finie. Duo avait les larmes aux yeux et en même temps il était perplexe :

« De qui parlait-elle à la fin ? »

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt… Pour le moment je vais respecter les dernières volontés de ma sœur… » Akira se rapprocha de Duo, retirant sa cape pour se retrouver nu. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. « Tu ne vas quand même pas… » Il s'interrompit en sentant Akira reprendre ses caresses entreprenantes… Puis il gémit en sentant la douceur devenir douleur. La violence avec laquelle Akira touchait son corps était à la fois agréable et effrayante. Duo commença à avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça, mais des qu'il paraissait s'évanouir, Akira le réveillait. Il sentait que les caresses, même brutales, lui faisaient de l'effet… Il tenta de penser à autre chose, mais rien à faire. Akira se releva d'un coup, et le regarda d'un air de triomphe… Duo sentit une très grande douleur l'envahir et s'évanouit en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer…

**A suivre

* * *

**

_Duo : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN !_

_Aliciane : Euh… c'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?_

_Duo : Qui d'autre ? Espèce de sadique… Je croyais pas que tu irais aussi loin…_

_Aliciane : Euh… review ?_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

_Siashini : C'est un chapitre tout en douceur qui contraste vraiment avec le précédent (pauvre Duo qu'est que les fanficteuses peuvent le faire souffrir, mais il faut avouer on adore !!!), surtout à la fin avec une petite scène trop mimi et le commentaire de Sally qui va avec ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ADORABLE._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Duo gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal…

« Tu es réveillé ? Je te pensais vraiment plus résistant » Akira s'était rhabillé. Il le regardait avec un sourire…

« Et maintenant, que penses-tu que tes amis vont penser de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux prétendre mériter leur amour ou leur amitié alors que tu n'as même pas pu te défendre contre moi ? Peux-tu encore te prétendre un agent d'élite alors que tu es aussi vulnérable ? Tu crois pouvoir réellement résister encore longtemps à cette pression ? N'oublie pas qu'elle t'a vu, qu'elle t'a regardé pendant ton déshonneur… Pendant ta déchéance… » Dit-il en lui désignant la créature. Duo se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu, même s'il n'était plus attaché. Son corps était en sang. Il sentait aussi le liquide de vie s'écouler de son intimité bafouée. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux…

« Je ne mérite plus d'être en vie… Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer… Et même si le rôle me revenait ce n'est pas ici que tu dois mourir… On se reverra au village… Adieu Duo Maxwell » dit Akira en partant, laissant Duo sur le lit. Ce dernier se recroquevilla, prenant les draps pour tenter de recouvrir son corps souillé. Pleurant sa faiblesse qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se changer, il finit par s'endormir… Hélas, cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide… Pour le réveiller quand ses cauchemars commencèrent… L'aura qu'il avait dressée la dernière fois avec Subaru n'avait plus aucun effet. Sa seule protection restait le mince bouclier formé par ses protecteurs. Bouclier qui n'eut pas grand effet quand les chiens se jetèrent sur lui. Sa blessure au bras se rouvrit à cause d'une nouvelle morsure au même endroit. Quelques unes de ses côtes se cassèrent. De nouvelles morsures apparurent sur ses bras et ses jambes…

Heero, Hilde et Sally arrivèrent à l'aéroport à huit heures du matin. Ils devaient immédiatement rejoindre l'appartement de Duo, Hilde avait un double des clés et ils ne prirent pas la peine de téléphoner pour annoncer leur arrivée. En arrivant dans l'appartement, ils virent le désordre et se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Alerté par un gémissement dans la chambre, Heero alla voir…

« SAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!! »

La doctoresse accourut immédiatement, elle trouva Heero tenant un Duo ensanglanté qu'il tentait de sortir d'un cauchemar. Duo étouffait. Sally retourna prendre son matériel d'urgence, dont un masque à oxygène qu'elle plaça sur le visage de Duo. Voyant qu'il respirait un peu mieux, ils tentèrent de le réveiller de nouveau. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, mais c'était comme s'il ne voyait rien. Sally envoya Heero chercher de l'eau, puis lui demanda d'attendre à coté et d'appeler une ambulance.

Elle commença à nettoyer le corps de l'Américain, lavant le sang et le sperme qui le souillaient. Elle comprit rapidement le drame de la nuit qui avait provoqué le retour des cauchemars et de ce fait elle garda des échantillons de sperme et de sang.

Duo se laissait faire. Il était en état de choc. Elle tenta de le faire parler, de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, rien à faire. Les seuls mots qu'elle put tirer de lui furent : « sale… devrais mourir… souillé… » Sa respiration était difficile et elle craignait de le perdre.

Elle reconnaissait les blessures dues aux cauchemars et en cherchant dans la pièce finit par trouver ce qui avait provoqué les autres blessures… Les liens qui pendaient aux montants du lit et le fouet ensanglanté sur le sol de la pièce étaient suffisamment expressifs. Mais qui avait pu faire ça… Qui aurait pu être suffisamment renseigné pour savoir quand il reviendrait à son appartement. Qui aurait pu prendre le temps de décorer sa chambre ainsi ?

Sally savait qu'elle devait prendre des photos. Elle avait pris les blessures de Duo au fur et à mesure qu'elle les soignait. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre l'ambulance, elle prit la chambre, les murs et le plafond. Ainsi que le fouet sur le sol, et les liens qui pendaient aux montants du lit. Puis elle appela Heero et lui demanda de les mettre dans des sacs plastiques… De manière à avoir des preuves… Mais il leur manquait le témoignage de Duo. On sonna à la porte et Hilde dit que c'était les ambulanciers.

Sally leur donna des ordres pendant qu'ils mettaient Duo sur une civière, avec un respirateur et des attelles pour maintenir les membres qui pouvaient être blessés. Heero et Hilde avaient les larmes aux yeux en entendant les gémissements de l'Américain. Ce qui avait pu se passer, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais ils savaient qu'à partir de ce moment là Duo aurait besoin d'eux, plus que jamais…

Le trajet vers l'hôpital fut rapide. Duo fut immédiatement pris en charge par des médecins et Sally tandis que Heero et Hilde attendaient les autres pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Deux heures plus tard, Sally revint enfin. Elle avait l'air soulagée.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hilde.

« Il est hors de danger. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure et j'ai un peu parlé avec lui… Heero, le nom d'Akira Sawaki te dit quelque chose ? » Heero pâlit… Ce monstre s'était attaqué à Duo ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Il a dit qu'il te dirait tout ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tard. Pour le moment il est sous sédatifs et dort. Il a déjà demandé à sortir de l'hôpital… Il a dit qu'il devait se rendre au domaine… »

« Dans combien de temps il pourra sortir ? »

« Étant donné que je peux le soigner, j'ai pu obtenir une permission de le faire sortir quand il serait réveillé… Par contre j'ai demandé de l'aide au FBI… On ne pourra pas lui faire faire de longs trajets en voiture dans son état. Hilde, je vais te demander d'aller chercher ses affaires à l'appartement. Le FBI a accepté de nous prêter un hélicoptère et un pilote. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions tous les trois avec Duo. Je donnerai aux autres les indications pour qu'ils puissent se rendre au domaine en voiture. »

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » demanda Heero une fois qu'Hilde fut partie.

« Oui. Je t'accompagne. Par contre je dois te prévenir. Akira ne l'a pas épargné… Physiquement et mentalement… Il l'a… » Devant le visage horrifié d'Heero, elle se tut, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Duo dormait, sa respiration facilitée par un masque sur son visage. Les bandages et les hématomes qu'il avait sur tout le corps faisaient ressortir sa pâleur. Duo bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et gémit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Heero était près de lui et lui tenait la main. L'Américain détourna les yeux, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter son regard…

« Duo, regarde moi… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit… Tu n'es coupable de rien… »

« Heero… Il m'a… » Duo n'arriva pas à finir… Il n'en avait pas la force. Heero serra sa main, tentant de lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. L'Américain soupira et demanda : « Quand est-ce que je sors ? Je dois aller voir le notaire demain… »

« Tout à l'heure… On attend notre moyen de transport… »

« Il est arrivé Heero, dit Sally en entrant. Duo, on va te mettre sur un brancard d'accord ? » Des infirmiers entrèrent et placèrent le blessé sur un brancard. Puis Heero et Sally prirent le relais, amenant Duo sur le toit de l'hôpital où l'hélicoptère les attendait. Hilde les attendait. Elle avait déjà mis leurs affaires dans l'appareil. Ils placèrent le brancard et l'attachèrent de façon à ce qu'il ne bouge pas. Sally demanda à Duo s'il avait mal et, ayant obtenu une réponse positive, lui donna un calmant. Duo ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. L'hélicoptère décolla avec son chargement en direction du domaine de la famille Maxwell.

Sally restait à coté de Duo afin de surveiller son état, tandis que Hilde, assise devant, guidait le pilote. Heero, quant à lui, restait près de Duo qui tenait sa main depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'hélicoptère.

Ils arrivèrent au domaine une heure plus tard et l'hélicoptère se posa sur un terrain que Duo leur avait indiqué lors de son réveil. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la demeure. Le natté demanda son sac et avec l'aide de Heero récupéra la clé. Puis Sally l'obligea à se recoucher, le voyant déjà à bout de souffle. Duo ferma les yeux et récupéra un peu pendant que Hilde allait ouvrir la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, Heero et Sally sortirent le brancard et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur. Duo rouvrit les yeux et demanda à aller dans une pièce particulière.

Une fois dans la chambre, Duo leur dit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Linda. Il demanda à dormir à cet endroit. Sally regarda la pièce. Elle paraissait très bien tenue. Apparemment quelqu'un avait fait le ménage depuis la mort de la propriétaire…

« C'est sûrement la femme de ménage. Je sais qu'elle venait une fois par semaine. Je suppose que quelqu'un lui a demandé de passer… » Dit Duo.

Il gémit quand Heero le souleva et le plaça dans le lit. Sally prit la potence à perfusion et la plaça à coté du lit. Elle examina les blessures du natté, contente de voir qu'elles ne s'étaient pas aggravées, et remplaça la perfusion vide par une autre.

« S'il te plait, ne mets pas de sédatifs tout de suite, demanda Duo, je voudrais qu'on vérifie quelque chose… » Il tendit un trousseau de clés à Heero « Celle-là c'est la clé de la bibliothèque, dedans il y a un coffret qui s'ouvre avec celle-là. Dans ce coffret se trouve le livre avec les légendes dont je vous ai parlé. » Heero acquiesça et alla chercher le coffret et le livre.

Duo avait demandé à Sally de l'aider à s'asseoir. La doctoresse n'en était pas ravie mais elle savait que le jeune homme devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Duo ouvrit le livre et regarda… Il manquait plusieurs pages au début et à la fin, mais les histoires d'Emals étaient intactes… Ou plutôt le texte était complet mais de nombreuses pages avaient été déchirées. A la fin un message manuscrit était inscrit : « Duo, les pages manquantes sont chez le notaire. Linda » Duo regarda le message… Ces pages devaient être vraiment importantes si elle avait pris la peine de les séparer et de les confier au notaire alors qu'elle était mourante. Les histoires avaient vraiment l'air de légendes et ne leur apprenaient rien. Duo soupira et rendit le livre à Heero.

Hilde entra à ce moment-là. Les autres étaient arrivés et s'étaient installés. Subaru voulait voir Duo. Le jeune médium entra et dit : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce domaine ? Duo, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de venir là ? Je n'arrête pas de sentir des ombres et d'autres choses… Inquiétantes et bénéfiques. Impossible de séparer les deux… » Duo ferma les yeux… Subaru parlait trop vite et sa fatigue, ajoutée à un mal de tête grandissant ne lui permettait pas de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Sally s'en rendit compte et fit signe à Subaru de se taire. Elle prit la température de Duo et le rallongea.

« Duo, je vais te donner des calmants et un sédatif, d'accord ? »

« …K » murmura l'Américain. Il se sentait trop mal pour rester éveillé.

« Par contre je voudrais que tu manges un peu d'abord. Hilde a préparé de la soupe, je vais lui demander de t'en amener un bol. » Duo bougea légèrement la tête.

Hilde amena un bol de soupe dont Duo avala la moitié. Cela lui fit du bien. Sally ajouta une nouvelle poche à sa perfusion avec les calmants et le sédatif. Duo avait les yeux fermés. Il était probablement déjà endormi avant même que les médicaments eurent fait leur effet.

Sally fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre. Elle vérifia une dernière fois si les appareils, qu'elle avait installés et qui surveillaient la santé du natté, fonctionnaient bien et si le masque à oxygène était placé correctement. Le lendemain Duo se sentirait probablement mieux, mais il faudrait quelques jours avant qu'il puisse se lever. Elle passa rapidement un coup de téléphone au notaire en lui expliquant la situation et lui demanda de passer au domaine. Il répondit qu'il serait là vers deux heures de l'après-midi.

Ils mangèrent en silence, dans le salon. Subaru paraissait très nerveux, même si Wufei essayait de le rassurer. Sally sourit en les voyant… Duo allait bien se moquer du chinois quand il verrait ça… C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de montrer des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et encore plus si cette personne était un homme… Mais en y réfléchissant, cela s'appliquait aussi à Heero… Et le Japonais ne cherchait même pas à cacher son angoisse concernant l'état du natté. Il venait de finir son repas. Il se leva en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et partit dans la chambre du natté. Ils avaient installé un lit supplémentaire pour qu'une personne soit présente à ses cotés et il avait insisté pour rester cette nuit.

Souriant Sally finit elle aussi son repas et, comme les autres, regagna sa chambre. Elle était à coté de celle de Duo afin de lui permettre d'intervenir rapidement si il y avait un problème. Hilde dormait elle aussi en bas. Les autres s'étaient répartis les chambres au premier étage, laissant le deuxième et le grenier inhabités. Wufei vint chercher Sally peu après pour lui demander si elle pouvait donner quelque chose à Subaru pour l'aider à se relaxer. En examinant le jeune homme elle se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement très stressé. Elle décida de lui donner un léger somnifère pour lui permettre de dormir. Une fois qu'il fut couché elle le confia aux soins de Wufei.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent et descendirent les uns après les autres. Sally était déjà dans la chambre de Duo et s'occupait de le faire petit déjeuner. Duo demanda à se laver, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était réveillé. Sally tentait de le calmer. Il se sentait sale, souillé. Elle finit par accepter et demanda à Heero de le porter dans la salle de bains. Elle fit couler un bain et Heero allongea Duo dans l'eau. Voyant que le natté commençait à se frotter de toutes ses forces, elle lui maintint les mains. Il la suppliait de le lâcher, de le laisser pour qu'il puisse se laver… Disant qu'il était sale, qu'il méritait de souffrir… Sally tentait de le calmer, de le rassurer. Duo éclata en sanglots, les premiers depuis ce qui lui était arrivé. Sally le releva, le prenant dans ses bras et lui permettant de pleurer contre son épaule. Elle le sentit se calmer puis il sembla s'endormir. Elle le reposa dans la baignoire, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller et alla appeler Heero qui était à l'extérieur. Il sortit l'Américain de la baignoire et elle le sécha avec son aide. Duo avait rouvert les yeux et il pleurait de nouveau. Quand Heero le prit dans ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du japonais et pleura silencieusement… Il ne cessait de murmurer « Pardon… Pardon… » Heero était désorienté. Il allongea Duo et, comme ce dernier ne voulait pas le lâcher, il s'assit auprès de lui, le gardant dans ses bras. Duo pleura encore un peu puis se calma. Il laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero, rassuré par la présence du Japonais.

Sally sortit de la chambre et alla changer ses vêtements trempés. Elle décida de laisser le contrôle de la situation à Heero. Hilde lui dit qu'elle repartait en ville pour passer du temps avec son amant. Sally sourit. Pour le moment, au point où en était l'enquête aucune présence n'était indispensable. Elle donna à Hilde l'autorisation de partir. Elle lui promit de la tenir au courant des évènements et de la prévenir s'ils changeaient de lieu.

Le notaire arriva dans l'après-midi et Sally le conduisit immédiatement dans la chambre où se trouvait Duo. Celui-ci était assis, appuyé sur des coussins, et attendait visiblement impatiemment les documents que le notaire devait lui remettre. Il écouta la lecture du testament de Linda lui confiant le domaine et la garde de la grotte, comme c'était l'usage dans leur famille depuis des générations. Il ne savait pas comment cela pourrait se passer après lui, s'il venait à mourir à ce moment-là, car le dernier membre de la famille Maxwell n'avait pas d'héritier. Peut-être en confierait-il la garde à Heero ou à Hilde, il ne savait…

« M. Maxwell ? »

Le notaire avait fini sa lecture et lui tendait une feuille qu'il devait signer pour montrer qu'il acceptait l'héritage. Il lui donna ensuite un coffret semblable à celui qui était dans la bibliothèque… À l'exception près que celui-ci était scellé.

« Votre cousine m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. 'C'est la part la plus sombre de votre héritage, m'a-t-elle dit, mais cela pourrait changer suivant l'usage que vous en ferez'. Je pense que je dois vous laisser maintenant. Mon rôle est terminé. Adieu M. Maxwell. »

« Adieu. » Duo répondit machinalement. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seuls à présent comptaient pour lui le coffret et son contenu. Il le regardait, comme statufié… La clé du mystère se trouvait-elle à l'intérieur de ce coffret ? Ça serait trop simple… Qui plus est, Akira lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient au village… C'était donc qu'il devait probablement y aller.

Duo se sentait comme une marionnette menée par des fils invisibles là où des gens voulaient qu'il aille… Son destin semblait déjà tout tracé… Mais où le mènerait-il ? Vers la mort qui l'attendait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars ? Vers une nouvelle vie ? Briserait-il cette malédiction ou serait-il emporté par elle ? Toutes ces questions le taraudaient alors qu'il regardait le coffret…

« Si près du but et je n'ose pas l'ouvrir… Murmura-t-il. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et leva les yeux pour plonger dans deux lacs cobalts. Heero ? »

« Tu dois être fatigué. Veux-tu que je le pose pour que tu l'ouvres plus tard ? »

« Non, je vais l'ouvrir maintenant. Passe moi le trousseau de clés, s'il te plait. » Heero le lui tendit pendant que Duo brisait le sceau. Il choisit une clé dans le trousseau et ouvrit le coffret. Le contenu les surpris. Il y avait les feuilles déchirées du livre comme Linda le leur avait dit, mais il y avait aussi une lettre, une longue lettre, dans une pochette en cuir. Le papier était vieux de plusieurs siècles et l'écriture avait souffert des assauts du temps, mais elle était toujours lisible…

« Alors c'est ça la lettre testament dont ils parlaient ? » murmura Duo. Il la posa de coté pour la lire un peu plus tard… Si Linda avait déchiré ces pages du livre c'est qu'elles devaient être particulièrement importantes. Il les regarda. Des gravures, des illustrations…

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » S'écria-t-il. Dans ses mains, sur l'une des gravures se trouvaient les chiens de ses cauchemars, penchés sur un corps de jeune femme dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Sur une autre, bien vivante et non plus décharnée telle qu'elle apparaissait dans ses rêves, se trouvait celle qu'il avait surnommé la créature. Ses yeux luisaient de haine. Les légendes disaient sous ces deux photos « Les chiens du village déchiquetant la jeune fille » et « La sœur de la victime, chassée du villages quelques années plus tôt sous le coup d'une accusation de sorcellerie »

Duo retint son souffle en voyant une troisième gravure. Elle représentait une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux émeraude, d'une beauté magnifique. La légende de la gravure disait : « Linda Wish, bien aimée, que toi et Angelina reposent en paix mais ne soyez jamais oubliées dans le cœur des vivants ». Des traces de larmes entouraient la gravure. Une autre gravure… Un homme assez jeune, avec des yeux améthyste, dont l'apparence générale rappelait Duo. La ressemblance se voyait. Légende : « Duo Maximilien Wells, fondateur de la lignée des Maxwell ». D'autres gravures suivaient, images d'un village. Puis le même village entouré d'une sorte de brume, des images de malades, des images de champs dévastés… Puis une image du village en flammes et finalement plus rien… Un tas de cendres et des gens qui s'éloignent… Partant vers d'autres destinations.

Ce qui frappa le plus les personnes qui regardaient les gravures, ce ne fut pas à quel point les images collaient aux histoires qui étaient racontées dans le livre, mais plutôt leur intensité. Elles paraissaient avoir été dessinées avec des modèles, comme si le dessinateur avait vu ces évènements se passer et les avait immortalisés sur le moment. Les gravures étaient plus vieilles que le livre, constata Heero. Il regarda le livre et vit qu'effectivement les pages avaient été rajoutées à un assemblage de feuilles.

Duo était statufié. Il venait de regarder de nouveau la gravure de la femme au regard haineux. Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres…

« Eve… » Il posa les feuilles de coté et se recroquevilla. C'était trop pour une seule journée… Tous les évènements de la nuit de samedi lui revenaient, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il tremblait et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Heero vit la détresse et le prit dans ses bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Hélas, pour le jeune homme traumatisé, ce geste mêlé, aux souvenirs des évènements précédents, prit des connotations effrayantes. Il commença à se débattre, gémissant et demandant à ce qu'on le lâche. Heero obéit, craignant qu'il n'aggrave ses blessures et vit le jeune homme se réfugier au fond du lit, le plus loin possible du Japonais en le regardant avec des yeux effrayés où se mêlaient à la fois, la crainte et le désespoir les plus grands.

Heero sortit de la pièce en silence pour ne pas apeurer encore plus le natté et appela Sally. Entrant dans la pièce elle s'approcha du lit. L'Américain semblait méfiant, ressemblant à un animal sauvage. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sally approcha du lit, murmurant des paroles calmes, tentant d'apaiser le jeune homme. Il finit par se calmer et elle s'assit sur le lit, sans le toucher toutefois. Une nouvelle crise n'arrangerait rien… Elle attendit qu'il vienne de lui-même, ce qui finit par se produire. Il se serra contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle hésita puis, voyant qu'il paraissait calme, posa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa légèrement. Duo frissonna puis, comme la main ne lui faisait aucun mal, se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Plus tard, quand il se réveilla, Sally était toujours là. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé et rougit en repensant à son attitude. Il avait du avoir l'air ridicule, effrayé par ses amis…

« Tu es réveillé ? » Sally le regardait, inquiète. Il hocha ta tête et se retirant de ses genoux, cacha son visage dans un coussin. Il pleura un peu puis se calma. Sally l'aida à s'installer confortablement avant de l'examiner. Ses blessures avaient un peu saigné mais rien de trop grave. Elle soupira et refit les bandages.

« Pardon… » Sally releva la tête. Duo la regardait, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle sourit.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu as subi une épreuve traumatisante et c'est normal que tu craques un peu… »

« J'ai repoussé Heero… Il voulait seulement me réconforter… » Duo allait recommencer à pleurer. Sally le prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis sure qu'il comprend… Si tu veux je vais le chercher… »

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plait… » Sally regarda la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir…

« Trop tard… » Elle fit signe à Heero d'approcher. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur le visage de l'Américain. Celui-ci releva la tête.

« Heero ? » Le Japonais ne répondit rien, il continua à caresser le visage de l'Américain. Ce dernier se releva avec effort, tout son corps lui faisait mal, et fit en sorte d'aller dans les bras d'Heero. Le Japonais le serra dans ses bras et réconforta l'Américain qui finit par se rendormir. Il était encore désorienté mais il savait que Heero le protègerait… Enfin, dans la mesure ou il pouvait le faire… L'Américain se réveilla en sursaut… Encore ce cauchemar…

« Tu veux que j'appelle Sally pour qu'elle te donne un sédatif ? » demanda Heero.

« S'il te plait… » Duo savait qu'il avait besoin de dormir et il ne pourrait pas s'il était réveillé par des cauchemars.

Sally arriva et lui injecta un sédatif. Duo s'endormit rapidement dans les bras d'Heero…

« Merci… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

« On le réveillera pour le repas. Tu restes avec lui Heero ? »

« Bien sur… Il m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure… »

Sally sourit et sortit de la pièce. Ces deux-là faisaient un beau couple… Leur amour était visible par tous… Sauf peut-être pour les deux intéressés… Mais pour le moment il fallait trouver la solution pour sauver Duo… Et résoudre cette enquête. Elle soupira, espérant que la lettre leur apporterait la solution.

À suivre

* * *

_Aliciane : Guimauve Power !!! _

_Duo : C'est de pire en pire… Quand est-ce qu'il va y avoir un peu d'action ? _

_Aliciane : Le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas suffit ? _

_Duo : -- _

_Aliciane : Reviews ??? _


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : __Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?_

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

_Petit mot de Siashini : Ce chapitre rime avec révélations, on en apprend enfin un peu plus ! C'est aussi un chapitre très sombre et douloureux avec une pointe de tendresse de la part de notre glaçon national ! _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre 8 !  
_

* * *

_**Vérifie une dernière fois si elle a eu des reviews pour le chapitre précédent... non ? Tant pis...  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic... J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plait, malgré les délais entre les chapitres...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Heero apporta le coffret à Duo afin qu'ils lisent la lettre testament de l'ancêtre de l'Américain. Ils auraient préféré le laisser se reposer encore un peu mais le temps pressait. Le sédatif avait empêché les cauchemars jusqu'à une certaine heure de la nuit, mais ils avaient fini par se manifester de nouveau. Sally avait dû donner un produit plus puissant au natté qui en ressentait les effets secondaires. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et le produit lui donnait la nausée. Sally avait promis qu'elle en utiliserait un qui aurait moins d'effets secondaires et elle lui avait demandé de se reposer le plus possible.

Seulement Duo était préoccupé par cette enquête et il avait fini par demander à Heero de lui donner le coffret ainsi que la lettre. Heero avait fini par céder aux arguments du natté et ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre pour entendre ce que disait le testament. Duo avait commencé à lire mais la fatigue l'avait empêché de continuer et il avait du laisser le rôle à Heero. Il écoutait attentivement, appuyé sur des oreillers, ce que son ancêtre avait écrit. Plus la lecture avançait, plus il comprenait et moins les choses avaient de sens… Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu croire au surnaturel mais dans ce cas là, il ne paraissait pas avoir d'autres possibilités.

La lettre leur indiquait la cachette d'un journal que l'homme aurait écrit, ainsi que le moyen de retrouver le village où toute cette histoire avait commencé. Il pensait apparemment que ses descendants pourraient lever la malédiction lancée contre leur village. Malheureusement, comme le disait la lettre de Linda qui entourait les vieilles feuilles, ses descendants avaient considéré le vieil homme comme un illuminé et n'avaient guère prêté attention à ses propos. Cette lettre était restée en souvenir mais elle était considérée comme les derniers délires d'un fou. Le journal dont il était question n'avait jamais fait l'objet de recherches, étant considéré comme fictif par les membres de la famille.

Les circonstances de la mort de ce premier ancêtre connu de Duo étaient mystérieuses. Et Linda le soulignait bien dans sa lettre. Il s'était éteint dans la nuit mais après sa mort on avait constaté de nombreuses traces de morsures et d'autres stigmates qui étaient apparus. Certaines paraissaient anciennes, d'autres plus récentes et d'autres, les plus visibles, étaient apparues sur le visage et les bras après sa mort. Les personnes qui avaient constaté la mort l'avaient mentionné et avaient jugé que le défunt avait du faire quelque chose juste avant sa mort qui avait provoqué ces marques. Elles avaient finalement été oubliées. Linda avait redécouvert ces détails en faisant des recherches sur ses cauchemars et les stigmates qui en découlaient.

Et maintenant elle léguait le résultat de ces recherches à son cousin en lui demandant de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé et d'aller chercher le journal. Elle lui demandait de lever cette malédiction afin que nul autre ne connaisse plus cette souffrance… Que nul autre ne puisse plus avoir l'impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur… Tous regardèrent Duo à cette phrase… Il était embarrassé. Les douleurs qu'il ressentait étaient supportables pour le moment et il n'en avait pas parlé à Sally. De plus les nombreux examens qu'elle faisait ne détectaient rien d'anormal, donc il ne voyait pas de raison de lui en parler. Apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait… Et elle était là à le sermonner en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

Duo allait répliquer quand un spasme de douleur surgit. Il se courba immédiatement. C'était au niveau des côtes, comme si un poids était posé sur elles et qu'on enfonçait un objet pointu entre. Il tenta de respirer calmement, d'essayer de ne plus penser à la douleur, mais elle était plus forte que jamais. Il ne sentait plus qu'elle, cette douleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps. Il sentait son corps bouger mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il sentit une piqûre légère sur son bras mais n'y prit pas garde jusqu'au moment où il commença à sentir la douleur refluer.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Il était allongé et non plus assis, et Sally était à côté de lui, lui épongeant le visage avec un gant humide. Il était épuisé et avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force.

« Tu aurais du me le dire… Ne me cache plus des choses de ce genre. Lui reprocha la doctoresse. Heureusement que j'avais un calmant près de la table sinon ça aurait pu être encore pire. »

Duo la regarda, puis regarda la pièce vide d'un air interrogatif… Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de parler et espérait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle lui souleva la tête pour le faire boire pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Je les ai fait sortir… Heero était hystérique. Tu as été pris de convulsions Duo… Maintenant je vais aller les rassurer et toi tu vas te reposer. » Il lui attrapa la manche alors qu'elle se levait, il tenta de se relever et échoua, retombant sur le lit. Il secoua la tête pour lui montrer sa désapprobation face à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux continuer à discuter dans cet état… Il hocha la tête en souriant légèrement et elle soupira. Tu es insupportable. J'accepte qu'on continue à lire la lettre à condition que tu restes allongé et que tu te reposes quand on aura fini la lecture. D'accord ? »

« … K » répondit-il, trop essoufflé par son effort pour tenter de se relever pour dire plus de choses. Elle le réinstalla confortablement, lui permettant d'avoir la tête légèrement relevée par des coussins et sortit appeler les autres. Heero entra le premier, le regard extrêmement inquiet. Duo lui sourit et serra la main qu'il avait glissée dans la sienne. Ces deux gestes rassurèrent Heero et il attendit que tous les autres soient revenus et se soient installés pour reprendre la lecture de la lettre.

Voici le contenu de la fameuse missive qui devait leur apporter des explications :

_Mes chers enfants, _

_ Tout d'abord je me dois de vous demander pardon, pardon pour ce que ma folie vous inflige, pour ce que mes actions vous infligeront dans le futur. _

_ J'ai été maudit dans ma jeunesse, avec tout un village, à cause d'une action à laquelle j'ai participé, et à laquelle mon père a participé. _

_ Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de lever cette malédiction, mais je ne le connais pas. _

_ J'ai consigné l'histoire du village et de ses habitants dans un journal qui se trouve caché à l'intérieur de la grotte dédiée à la jeune fille, dans le parc. Je vous demande de conserver cette grotte dans l'héritage familial, même si vous vendez le reste de nos terres, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un comprendra, que quelqu'un voudra savoir et alors cette personne le cherchera, ce fameux journal, et le trouvera… J'espère qu'il mettra fin au calvaire de notre famille. J'ai conservé beaucoup de choses dans cette grotte, cachées dans un coffre taillé quelque part à l'intérieur… Beaucoup d'affaires qui appartenaient à cette jeune fille. En désaccord avec le village, je lui ai donné une sépulture dans cette grotte, la deuxième qu'elle reçut de mes mains et peut-être le dernier endroit où elle dormira à jamais… _

_Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps malgré la malédiction, ce tombeau. Pourtant ce fardeau devient trop lourd à porter. Je sais que tous les témoins de ce jour sont morts, que je suis le dernier. Je connais aussi les noms qu'ils portaient avant, les villes où ils ont fui, et les noms qu'ils ont pris après que l'on eut brûlé le village suite à l'épidémie qui avait décimé la moitié de sa population. _

_Ce n'était là que la première manifestation de la malédiction, après la mort des chiens qui étaient avec nous le lendemain de ce jour funeste. Nous avions supposé alors que le corps les avait empoisonnés, mais nous n'avions pas pensé à cette malédiction jusqu'au jour ou, deux ans plus tard exactement, à la triste date anniversaire de cette mort atroce, l'épidémie s'est déclarée. _

_Cette malédiction continue à faire souffrir nos familles, tuant au hasard, épargnant certaines familles, en meurtrissant d'autres, et cela se reproduit, et se reproduira jusqu'à ce que nos familles soient totalement décimées, qu'il n'y ait plus un seul survivant… Sauf si quelqu'un l'arrête. _

_Ce qui m'a poussé à témoigner de cette histoire ? Je ne le sais… Peut-être parce que je l'aimais vraiment, que j'éprouvais des remords… Elle attendait un enfant, de moi, nous voulions nous marier. Mais quelqu'un a tenté de la violer, découvrant ainsi la perte de sa virginité. Il l'a alors accusée de sorcellerie parce qu'elle refusait ses avances. Je n'ai rien dit, à cause d'un chantage qu'il me faisait, menaçant de tout dévoiler à ma famille et au village, de traîner mon nom dans la boue. J'ai assisté à son supplice, témoin et complice de ses meurtriers. C'est pour soulager ma conscience que je leur ai donné une sépulture décente, à elle et à notre enfant. _

_Mais je sens qu'elle m'appelle, que mon temps est venu. J'ose encore, fou que je suis, espérer que son amour pour moi protègera notre famille comme il a semblé la protéger depuis ce jour. Mais j'ai peur que ce répit touche à sa fin. Alors je vous en supplie, délivrez nos familles de cette malédiction, même si pour cela il faut retrouver le village. _

_Tous les renseignements, tous les détails de cette journée, sur cette épidémie, sur les autres signes de la malédiction, sont consignés dans mon journal. Il y a également un plan pour retrouver l'emplacement du village. L'herbe et les arbres n'ont jamais plus poussé sur cette terre maudite, de même qu'à l'endroit ou elle est tombée. _

_J'y suis retourné il y a quelques années, afin de prier pour le repos des âmes mortes sur cette terre. Le lieu avait l'air hanté par des fantômes. Il y régnait une atmosphère emplie de haine. Un ami qui m'accompagnait, sensible à ce genre de choses, s'est effondré et a été pris de convulsions alors que je priais. Je l'ai éloigné le plus vite possible, mais il n'a pas survécu. Il mourut peu après notre retour en ville, suivi l'année suivante par sa femme et ses enfants. Il semblerait que quiconque pénètre ce lieu soit maudit à son tour. _

_Je vous aime mes enfants. Pardonnez moi pour vos souffrances futures… _

Suivaient des dispositions testamentaires et les signatures des témoins et du vieil homme. Une note rajoutée au bas de la dernière feuille signalait qu'il s'était éteint la nuit suivant l'écriture de la lettre. Des marques de morsure et des hématomes avaient été remarqués par le médecin après la mort.

Heero se tut après avoir lu la note. Tout le monde était statufié… Tout, tout ce qui se passait avait été prévu et personne n'avait rien tenté pour l'en empêcher. Duo était très pale, se sentant tout d'un coup responsable de tout ce que sa famille avait provoqué en ne tenant pas compte des propos contenus dans cette lettre. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Il parvint avec effort à se tourner sur le côté et à cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Heero posa sur son épaule une main réconfortante, tandis que les autres quittaient la pièce à la demande de Sally. Duo réussit plus ou moins à se calmer et à dire « Il faut trouver ce journal. C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ces morts… » Sally le fit taire. Il était épuisé et à bout de nerfs, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il se repose. Elle prit l'un des médicaments qu'elle avait amené, ainsi qu'une seringue neuve et commença à mesurer une dose de sédatif.

« Celui-ci devrait avoir moins d'effets secondaires Duo. J'espère cependant que ton corps ne va pas s'y habituer aussi vite que pour le premier parce que sinon nous devrons employer un produit beaucoup plus puissant. » Duo acquiesça. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de se reposer sans subir l'attaque des cauchemars. Ses blessures guérissaient et il savait qu'il devrait tenter de se lever pour aider les autres. Et le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse le faire était de se reposer. Sally lui injecta le produit et Heero reprit sa place près de Duo, sentinelle calme et silencieuse, même si une tempête intérieure régnait dans ses pensées et son cœur. Il gardait cette apparente solidité afin de ne pas troubler plus l'Américain. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper en plus des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre. Heero regarda Duo s'endormir sous l'effet du sédatif et sourit. Le jeune homme paraissait si serein dans ce sommeil sans rêve, si calme. Voyant qu'il dormait profondément, Heero décida de laisser tomber son masque d'impassibilité et de se laisser plonger dans ses pensées. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, alors qu'il repensait à ces derniers jours, à la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant Duo se convulser, la peur qu'il avait de le perdre alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver…

Sally regardait Heero. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle, après avoir examiné une dernière fois Duo pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, de sortir de la pièce. Heero la remercia du regard quand elle ouvrit la porte. Puis il replongea dans ses pensées… Se demandant aussi depuis quand il s'était attaché ainsi au natté…

/POV Heero/

Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Alors qu'au début je le considérais comme un idiot et que je n'appréciais pas ses bavardages incessants, je m'aperçois qu'ils me manquent maintenant. Depuis quand ai-je changé d'avis sur toi Duo ? Et pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Nous étions jeunes quand nous avons été engagés dans cette agence… Trop jeunes pour être déjà policiers, beaucoup trop jeunes pour mener des enquêtes internationales… Nous atteignons à peine l'âge légal pour exercer un métier et porter une arme… Et voila que tu menaces déjà de nous quitter… Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça Duo, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas comme ça... Quatre en pleurerait si, alors qu'on vient à peine de te retrouver, tu nous quittais de façon si brutale et définitive… Hilde pleurerait sans doute aussi. Ton état lui fait plus de mal que tu ne peux le penser. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas assisté à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Et je crois bien que moi aussi je pleurerais… Je pleure déjà d'ailleurs, pas devant toi, bien sur, je n'ai pas envie de t'inquiéter, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir si ton état s'aggravait encore.

Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à m'attacher à toi ? Probablement lors de cette mission, l'une des premières qu'on a faites ensemble, où tu as pris d'énormes risques pour réussir et nous ramener entiers. On peut dire que tu as vraiment acquis mon respect ce jour là. Sinon, je pense que c'est lors de l'une de nos dernières missions, ou tu as été blessé et, têtu comme tu l'es, tu ne nous a rien dit jusqu'au moment ou tu t'es effondré. J'ai vraiment paniqué cette fois. J'ai même laissé tomber les autres et la mission pour te ramener afin que tu reçoives les soins nécessaires… Je crois que les seules autres fois où j'ai eu aussi peur pour toi doivent être lors des incidents avec Eve, et en ce moment… J'ai peur que tu nous quittes définitivement, peur de ne plus pouvoir voir ton sourire, de ne plus entendre tes bavardages et tes rires. Peur de ne plus pouvoir être près de toi comme maintenant.

Je pense que tu rirais bien si tu entendais ce que je pense… Moi, qui ne montre jamais aucun sentiment, qui semble ne jamais en avoir, je fonds totalement devant mon partenaire, devant celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami, même si au fond de moi j'aimerais qu'il soit bien plus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attacher… Surtout en ce moment, que je devrais me montrer fort et t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve… Mais c'est trop tard. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont plus forts que ma volonté et celle-ci se fissure de jours en jours. J'espère que cette mission se terminera bien, que je pourrais te dire mes sentiments… Je t'aime Duo, je t'aime et j'ai peur de t'aimer, peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu meures avant que j'aie pu te le dire… Et peur parce que je me rends compte de mes sentiments, alors que j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à les rejeter… Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aimer sans avoir peur de ce qui se passera autour de nous…

/Fin POV Heero/

Une voix tira Heero de ses pensées, en même temps qu'une main se posait sur sa joue humide.

« Tu pleures Heero ? Pourquoi ? » Duo le regardait d'un air endormi et inquiet. Sa main tremblait sur la joue du Japonais mais il faisait l'effort de la maintenir en place. Heero posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et le rassura d'un sourire…

« Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais… Des souvenirs qui me revenaient en tête. Le natté le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Je vais bien, je te le jure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Duo… Tu devrais te reposer… » Duo hocha légèrement la tête et commença à laisser ses paupières lourdes descendre sur ses yeux. Il trouva néanmoins la force, Heero ne sut jamais comment il s'y était pris, d'attirer le Japonais près de lui et de se recroqueviller contre lui. Heero soupira et réinstalla l'Américain plus confortablement, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il décida de s'allonger près de lui et de se reposer lui aussi. Il s'endormit rapidement. Un peu plus tard, Sally passa la tête par la porte. Elle sourit en voyant la scène et décida de laisser les jeunes gens dormir un peu. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien oublier un peu leur métier pendant un moment. Ils paraissaient si jeunes quand ils dormaient. Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois où elle les avait rencontrés. Ils étaient mineurs à l'époque, seulement quelques années auparavant. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les forces de l'ordre de leurs pays respectifs, elle l'ignorait, tout comme elle ignorait tout de leur histoire. Elle ne connaissait d'eux que ce que les dossiers médicaux pouvaient lui révéler et ce n'était que peu de choses. Elle n'ignorait pas que Duo avait eu une enfance difficile, malgré l'aisance de sa famille et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. D'ailleurs, les autres avaient le même sentiment, le fait d'être chez lui, dans la demeure familiale, leur semblait être un acte d'intrusion dans sa vie privée, dans son histoire, son passé qu'il aurait peut-être voulu garder secret. Elle soupira et alla rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient dans le salon.

Étrangement cette aventure avait eu cela de bien, elle avait ressoudé l'équipe. Wufei qui n'avait pour Duo qu'une considération moyenne, était mort d'inquiétude à son sujet et il s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Subaru. Dans cette maison le jeune médium ne pouvait dormir sans somnifères et pendant la journée, il passait plus de temps à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, disant qu'apparemment des choses terribles s'étaient produites dans cette demeure et qu'il avait du mal à calmer l'angoisse qui l'envahissait quand il était dedans. Plusieurs fois il avait eu des crises de larmes que le chinois avait eu bien du mal à calmer. Des crises d'angoisse aussi. Wufei ne le quittait plus, espérant silencieusement qu'ils puissent en terminer rapidement avec cette enquête qui paraissait détruire rapidement la santé de l'exorciste. Pourtant Subaru avait déclaré après la lecture de la lettre qu'ils auraient besoin de lui et avait affirmé sa volonté de rester. Il avait dit que même s'il devait en mourir, il ne laisserait pas cette malédiction perdurer. Que c'était son travail de calmer les âmes en quête de vengeance… Il avait même ajouté que, si Duo le lui permettait, il exorciserait également cette demeure qui en avait bien besoin. Tous avaient souri à cette idée. Duo n'était pas du genre à croire aux vertus de l'exorcisme… Il y avait fort peu de chances pour qu'il accepte… Cependant ils avaient conseillé au Japonais de tenter sa chance quand Duo irait mieux et que l'enquête serait finie… Après tout, les miracles pouvaient bien arriver… La preuve : Wufei était tombé amoureux du jeune exorciste… Et rien au départ ne permettait de penser qu'une telle chose serait possible.

Subaru avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Wufei et était allé se promener dans le parc qui entourait le manoir. Il se sentait si bien dans ce parc, libre, alors qu'à l'intérieur du manoir il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Apparemment cette malédiction avait eu un effet auquel personne ne s'attendait… Les ancêtres de Duo devaient être morts remplis de haine pour que cette habitation en dégage autant. Subaru eut tout à coup l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il chercha autour de lui et vit un petit bois. « Ce domaine est vraiment très grand. J'ai encore du temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu. » se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le petit bois. Plus il en approchait, plus il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il sentait aussi que l'observateur n'était pas humain… Ou plutôt pas vivant. La présence n'avait pas l'air menaçante et il continua à avancer. Quand il eut pénétré dans les bois, il chercha un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il hésitait. Apparemment le fantôme l'avait attiré exprès ici, pour quelle raison. Devait-il tenter de le faire apparaître de force ? Devait-il attendre qu'il apparaisse ?

« Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ? » Finit-il par soupirer. Les feuilles des arbres bruissèrent tandis qu'une forme floue apparaissait.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes rendu compte de ma présence. Vous êtes vraiment très fort Subaru. »

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

« À force d'entendre votre ami vous appeler il est normal que je le connaisse. »

« Vous nous observez depuis longtemps ? » Le fantôme éclata d'un rire clair.

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer dans le manoir. Les âmes qui y restent ne veulent pas de ma présence. Je préfère rester ici, pour surveiller qu'il ne leur arrive plus rien. Elles ont déjà tellement souffert… Et lui aussi. » Subaru s'était levé.

« Elles ? Lui ? De qui parlez vous ? Est-ce que… »

« Allons, allons, chaque chose en son temps. Le mieux est que je vous explique qui je suis et ce qui se passe ici. » Le fantôme prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme et s'assit sur une branche en face de Subaru, lui indiquant par geste d'en faire autant.

« Vous êtes un guide des morts… » Dit l'exorciste, reconnaissant les caractéristiques des gardiens des Enfers.

« Guide des morts, Shinigami, ange gardien… On nous donne toutes sortes de noms… Seulement nous ne choisissons pas quelle famille nous aurons à protéger. J'ai eu le malheur d'avoir à protéger une famille maudite et dont la plupart des membres sont venus au monde avec la haine dans le cœur. À l'inverse, les autres sont nés avec un destin, soit tragique, soit heureux, ou bien avec le droit de choisir leur destin. Ils ont également eu la possibilité de devenir après leur mort des protecteurs eux aussi… Malheureusement pour celui que je devrais protéger en ce moment, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, la plus grande partie des membres de cette famille sont nés avec une âme extrêmement sombre. Ils se sont plus ou moins tournés vers la magie noire pour certains et ont accompli des actions qui ont certes enrichi la famille, mais l'ont également frappée de la marque de l'infamie. Que ce soit l'esclavage, la traîtrise, la pègre, cette famille a toujours été mêlée aux affaires les plus graves et aux pires complots. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette génération. J'ai voulu y voir un espoir, cependant les parents de Duo ont jugé qu'il était trop doux, trop sensible pour reprendre les affaires familiales et ont décidé de l'abandonner… Ils lui avaient déjà trouvé un remplaçant de toute manière… »

« C'est atroce… Et Duo est au courant ? »

« De ce que ses parents faisaient, je ne crois pas… Du fait qu'il ait été abandonné, oui. Il n'a obtenu le droit de porter le nom de Maxwell qu'au terme d'une bataille juridique très longue pendant laquelle il s'est opposé à ses parents, puis à leur fils adoptif. Finalement la justice lui a donné raison et le fils adoptif s'est retrouvé privé de tous ses droits sur le domaine. Ça ne lui manquera pas, il a d'autres ressources et, de toute manière, d'ici sa sortie de prison, il aura le temps de réfléchir à ses actes. »

« Et pour Linda ? »

« Elle a eu de la chance, son père était le frère aîné du père de Duo, donc l'héritier légitime du domaine et lui s'était reconverti en épousant la mère de Linda. Il avait investi une fortune pour remettre à flots une entreprise familiale qui était en faillite et menait une vie honnête de chef d'entreprise. Lors du procès, il avait proposé d'adopter Duo, qu'il protégeait depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il est mort avant de voir la fin de ce procès… Tué par le fils adoptif de son frère. La mère de Linda n'était pas l'héritière de la fortune et Linda s'est vue nommée chef de famille avant d'être prête à assumer cette tache. Sa mère a tout fait pour l'aider avant de céder à la maladie qui la rongeait et de s'éteindre il y a quelques années. »

« Et cette entreprise, que devient-elle ? »

« Duo devrait en reprendre les rênes, même s'il fait un travail tout à fait différent. Pour le moment elle est gérée par des personnes de confiance. Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Désolé, on m'appelle, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Vous devriez rentrer aussi. La nuit les âmes vengeresses des victimes de cette famille envahissent le parc et elles peuvent être très dangereuses… »

« Merci du conseil… Est-ce que je vous reverrai ? »

« C'est fort possible. Je vous demande d'aider Duo. Son destin c'est à lui de le choisir. Et je suis sûr qu'il pourra le mener comme il l'entend… Mais il va avoir besoin de personnes qui pourront l'aider. Et l'aide que vous pourrez lui apporter dans les combats qu'il aura à mener lui sera très utile. Au revoir Subaru. »

« Je ferai mon possible. Au revoir. » L'ange sourit et disparut.

Subaru se leva. Il sortit du petit bois, la nuit commençait à tomber et un vent glacial soufflait. Il se hâta vers le manoir, même s'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'y aller. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, une sensation étrange le fit se retourner. Il vit alors un brouillard noir, épais, dans lequel on pouvait distinguer des visages, s'approcher du manoir. Il vit dans le même temps des formes noires sortir du bâtiment et se mettre autour, comme pour le garder. « Rentre ! Vite ! » Murmura une voix à son oreille. Il obéit machinalement et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci claqua derrière lui et il tomba à genoux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de voir… Et surtout de tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la famille Maxwell.

À suivre

* * *

_Subaru : … _

_Duo : … _

_Aliciane : ok ok c'est bon, je vais la faire avancer cette histoire… _


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?__  
Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher.  
Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?  
Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

_Le petit mot de Siashini : chapitre captivant et riche en émotions ! Ils en voient vraiment de toutes les couleurs mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ??? J'ai hate d'avoir la suite !  
_

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plait...  
_

* * *

**Malédiction Mortelle **

**Chapitre 9**

Combien de temps il était resté agenouillé dans le hall, il ne le savait pas. Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wufei, le Chinois était assis près du lit dans un fauteuil. Il s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable, la tête sur ses bras croisés posés sur le lit, l'une de ses mains tenant celle de Subaru. Le jeune médium vit l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune chinois. Apparemment ils avaient dû le trouver prostré dans le hall et n'avaient pas compris ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur tu sais ? » Subaru se retourna vers la voix. Quatre était assis dans un autre fauteuil et le regardait. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il remonta la couverture qui était tombée des épaules de Wufei et observa Subaru. « Apparemment tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux te laisser le temps d'aller chercher Sally ? »

« Attends… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais nous l'expliquer, tu étais prostré, comme en transe, dans le hall. Tu dégageais tellement de peur que je ne pouvais même pas t'approcher… Que je n'ai même pas osé pas te toucher, de peur de m'évanouir de nouveau… Je suis empathe Subaru, et lorsque des gens dégagent des émotions trop fortes, j'ai du mal à le supporter… »

« Pourquoi être resté alors ? »

« Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui t'était arrivé… Malheureusement je devais attendre ton réveil pour ça… »

« Et Duo ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'est réveillé en entendant les cris de Wufei et a obligé Heero à l'amener voir ce qui se passait. Je pense qu'il dort maintenant… Mais te voir dans cet état l'a secoué et il culpabilise de ce qui t'arrive. On s'est tous inquiétés Subaru. »

« Je veux voir Duo… j'ai… besoin de lui parler… »

« On verra quand Sally t'aura examiné… » Dit Wufei qui venait juste de se réveiller.

« Je vais la chercher » Quatre sortit de la chambre tandis que Wufei touchait le front de Subaru…

« Au moins la fièvre est tombée. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Voir Duo… »

« Tout à l'heure, si Sally te donne l'autorisation de te lever et s'il est en état de te parler. » Sally entra à ce moment là. Elle sourit en voyant Subaru et l'examina rapidement.

« Apparemment tu vas beaucoup mieux… Maintenant si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé… »

« Mes pouvoirs me jouent des tours, pour faire simple… Maintenant est-ce que je peux parler à Duo ? »

« Il est réveillé et lui aussi veut savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je te demanderai seulement de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Subaru se leva avec l'aide de Wufei qui semblait décidé à l'assister dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Ils allèrent vers la chambre du natté qui attendait lui aussi que quelqu'un lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Une fois entré, Subaru s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et demanda à parler seul avec Duo. Il se doutait que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas de voir l'histoire de sa famille dévoilée devant tous les autres. Il avait raison. Quand il eut bien avancé dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé la veille, au point d'arriver au moment ou le jeune homme lui avait parlé des parents de Duo, il vit ce dernier se raidir. Apparemment il n'aurait jamais voulu que quelqu'un sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Subaru le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne et Duo se détendit, même si ces yeux reflétaient la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur au souvenir de ces évènements.

« Subaru, si tu veux partir pour échapper aux souvenirs que contient ce manoir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je pense que maintenant que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre ces murs, toutes les atrocités qui ont été commises par les membres de ma famille, tu comprends pourquoi je ne mérite pas vraiment de recevoir l'aide de qui que ce soit. Pour quelle raison ma famille a été épargnée jusqu'alors par la malédiction, je ne sais pas… Par contre je regrette que celle-ci frappe ceux qui ont rompu avec cette tradition de… je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'étaient mes ancêtres… Des criminels, pour dire le moins… Seulement ceux-ci n'ont pas ou peu souffert de cette malédiction… Notre famille aurait déjà dû s'éteindre il y a longtemps… Et pourtant elle a survécu… Perpétuant de générations en générations des crimes abominables… Je pense que celui que tu as rencontré ne t'a pas dévoilé l'identité de celui qui a conquis le cœur de mes parents… Ou plutôt le cœur de mon père… Il s'agit de mon demi-frère, le fils de ma mère. Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi et avec lui ils ont comploté par tous les moyens pour qu'il puisse récupérer l'héritage. Sans Linda, je n'aurai jamais gagné ce procès… Je n'aurai jamais pu porter ce nom… »

Les sanglots et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux forcèrent Duo à s'arrêter de parler. Il prit le temps de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle puis reprit :

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon demi-frère. Je ne ressens pour lui que du mépris et de surcroît il nous a pris, à Linda et à moi, celui qui nous protégeait depuis toujours. Il y a eu un procès et il a été condamné. Cela ne nous a pas soulagé de notre peine, même si nous n'avons jamais aspiré à la vengeance… Mais de son coté, il n'a montré aucun signe de remords. Il n'est que haine et j'espère ne jamais voir le jour où il sortira de prison. »

Subaru acquiesça. Le jeune homme sentait la tristesse dans la voix de Duo. Il sentait aussi une grande force de caractère qui lui avait permis de lutter contre tous ces évènements.

« Duo, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'identité de celui que j'ai rencontré ? »

« Probablement l'un de ceux qui ont doté ma famille de certains objets que nous conservons depuis bien avant Duo Maxwell premier du nom. »

Duo sourit en se rappelant la plaque de bronze conservée dans la grotte ou l'on voyait un homme agenouillé devant un autre homme et une faucheuse… C'était le symbole de leur famille… « Les serviteurs de la mort », annonçait le titre de la plaque… Quand on y repensait, quelle ironie… Sa famille avait effectivement bien servi la mort, apportant au royaume d'où l'on ne revient jamais une bonne partie de sa population. La légende de cette plaque disait pourtant tout autre chose. Le jeune homme devant lequel l'homme était agenouillé représentait la vie, la faucheuse la mort… Et l'homme agenouillé représentait leur famille. Une balance située au-dessus de lui demandait à ce qu'il fasse un choix… Mais l'homme refusa de choisir.

Les deux puissances le placèrent alors sous leur double protection et malédiction, laissant désormais aux membres de cette famille trois destins possibles : un destin tragique, une vie heureuse ou le choix de mener sa vie sans destin tracé. Seulement dès que le messager du destin venait les voir pour leur annoncer quel était leur destin, ils ne pouvaient y échapper. Rares étaient ceux des Maxwell qui avaient eu le choix de mener la vie qu'ils voulaient et de ne pas avoir leur destin tracé.

Linda était tombée sur le messager alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Duo. Ce jeune homme leur avait sourit tristement et avait simplement dit à Linda qu'il était désolé de devoir lui annoncer qu'elle aurait un destin tragique et qu'elle mourrait jeune. Le messager s'était alors tourné vers Duo et avait semblé perplexe. Il ne voyait pas le destin du jeune homme et en même temps il sentait qu'une grande énergie se dégageait de lui. Il avait simplement sourit et leur avait dit de prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Puis il avait disparu.

Les enfants avaient raconté ça aux parents de Linda qui avaient semblé inquiets. La vieille légende du messager ressurgissait, alors qu'on croyait qu'il n'apparaîtrait plus depuis que les ancêtres lui avaient interdit l'entrée du manoir. Apparemment il n'en était pas de même pour le parc. Les enfants n'eurent plus le droit d'aller y jouer et quelques semaines plus tard, Duo était placé dans un orphelinat par ses parents.

« Je sais seulement que ce jeune homme est un messager, et aussi un protecteur de notre famille, finit par dire Duo. Je l'ai rencontré une fois… Mais on nous a dit que cette rencontre était de mauvais augure et je ne suis plus jamais retourné près de l'endroit ou je l'avais rencontré. On nous a interdit d'aller trop loin dans le parc et de nous approcher des bois et de la grotte après cette rencontre. Il avait prédit la mort tragique de Linda… »

Duo réalisa tout d'un coup ce que Subaru lui disait. Apparemment le messager était chargé de protéger sa famille… Mais de quoi ? Et pourrait-il le voir un jour ?

Sally entra tout d'un coup dans la pièce suivie par Heero. Ils amenaient à manger aux deux jeunes gens qui discutaient depuis le début de la matinée. Duo semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie et il demanda à Sally s'il pourrait se lever. Heero fit un signe désapprobateur mais Sally déclara que Duo allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il pourrait se lever et aller où il voulait… Tant qu'il ne se fatiguait pas trop. Il décida qu'après le repas il les amènerait à la grotte, afin de chercher la cachette des secrets de son ancêtre… Et en espérant voir l'ange gardien de sa famille…

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, poussés par l'impatience de Duo qui avait hâte de sortir enfin de ce manoir. Ce que Subaru lui avait raconté n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'il sentait depuis longtemps et il pensait déjà à demander à Subaru d'exorciser l'endroit quand l'affaire serait réglée_ « enfin, si je survis… »_ Rajouta-t-il. Une fois le repas fini, il se leva et se dirigea, le plus vite qu'il lui était possible en tenant compte de sa fatigue et de ses béquilles, vers la porte. Heero le rejoignit avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et lui fit enfiler une veste et un blouson. Puis il ouvrit la porte et, suivis par les autres, ils sortirent.

Duo les guida vers le même petit bois où Subaru était la veille, ils passèrent l'endroit où Subaru avait rencontré le jeune homme et firent quelques mètres supplémentaires. Là, Duo s'agenouilla près d'une pierre. Il y avait une inscription marquée dessus : « Duo Maxwell, premier du nom, fondateur de la lignée des Maxwell » On avait apparemment tenté de marteler une seconde inscription, mais sans succès, elle restait lisible, malgré les martelages évidents qui devaient la cacher : « Toute ma vie, de mon nom à mon existence fut un mensonge, je prie ceux qui savent la vérité de me donner la paix dans la mort, auprès de celles qui auraient dû être tout pour moi. ».

« Cette inscription prend tout son sens maintenant que j'ai lu le testament… je me demande quel était son véritable nom » Dit enfin Duo. Il avisa un pot dans lequel étaient planté des fleurs, juste à coté de la tombe. « Linda a continué à entretenir cet endroit… Et probablement demandé à d'autres de l'entretenir quand elle n'a plus pu le faire… » Subaru regarda autour de lui… Non, personne n'était venu là depuis bien longtemps… Mais alors, comment la tombe pouvait-elle être si bien entretenue alors qu'ils avaient dû débroussailler le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus ? Il ne put y réfléchir plus, Duo s'était relevé et s'approchait des roches… Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied d'une petite colline. Une grotte naturelle s'ouvrait devant eux. Duo y pénétra, s'arrêtant pour allumer des torches qui se trouvaient là.

Un spectacle féerique se trouvait devant eux. Cette grotte était par endroits tapissée de quartz et étincelait de tous cotés. Stalactites et Stalagmites partaient dans tous les sens, certaines se rejoignant pour former de véritables piliers naturels. Une source jaillissait d'un des murs et une certaine humidité laissait penser qu'ils devaient se trouver près d'un plan d'eau. Ils suivirent Duo en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le sol humide. Plus ils allaient loin dans la grotte, plus ils descendaient. Duo continuait à allumer les torches et ils découvraient des images gravées à même le mur, représentant des vierges à l'enfant, et des scènes bibliques. D'autres gravures fixées au mur représentaient d'autres scènes. Ils purent reconnaître dans ces dernières les scènes qui illustraient le livre, les portraits des protagonistes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de salle ronde, En son centre, une stalagmite sculptée représentait apparemment une vierge à l'enfant… Mais quelle vierge… Son visage n'était que douceur, et l'enfant qu'elle avait dans ses bras semblait vivant. En s'approchant et en regardant mieux, ils s'aperçurent que ne n'était pas une stalagmite, que la statue était posée sur un socle, ou plutôt le bas d'une stalagmite, comme si cette dernière avait été coupée en deux. Juste sous la rainure se trouvait une inscription : « Linda et Angelina, mes plus grosses fautes, mon plus grand bonheur, et mon plus grand regret… J'espère qu'elles me pardonneront un jour. » Apparemment ce n'était pas une représentation d'une vierge à l'enfant, mais une sorte de dernier hommage aux deux personnes qui étaient représentées.

Heero regarda s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de voir ce que cachait cette stalagmite que déplacer la statue. Il se rendit compte que l'autre moyen était une sorte d'ouverture, de petite porte sur le coté du socle, mais cette dernière avait apparemment été scellée. Le seul moyen de voir ce que la statue cachait était donc de déplacer cette dernière. Duo s'en rendit compte lui aussi et fit un signe de tête disant qu'il était d'accord. Pendant que les autres s'occupaient d'ouvrir le coffre, il alla vers l'un des murs de la salle, suivi par Subaru : « je vais te montrer celles qu'il protège, dit-il à voix basse au médium. Il s'approcha du mur et appuya dessus. Subaru, voyant les bords de la porte que Duo voulait faire bouger, le retint avant qu'il ne se blesse et appuyant à son tour aux mêmes endroits, ouvrit sans difficulté la porte taillée dans le roc. Elle pivota sur elle-même, dévoilant une petite salle creusée artificiellement, dans laquelle se trouvaient deux espèces de sarcophages taillés eux aussi dans le roc. Duo épousseta la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur les couvercles : Linda, simple nom gravé dans la pierre, avec encore une fois une image de la jeune fille. Sur l'autre, rien de plus que le nom d'Angelina. Aucune date, aucun nom de famille ne permettait d'identifier les défuntes. Duo demanda tout d'un coup à Subaru :

« Ouvre-les, s'il te plait, je veux savoir »

Subaru le regarda d'un air étonné puis s'exécuta. Rien ne les préparait au spectacle qui les attendait.

Des yeux, des yeux émeraude les regardaient du fond des orbites d'un crâne. Le temps avait apparemment épargné certains organes de Linda, et n'avait pas effacé les marques des morsures de chiens. Le squelette semblait ne dater que de la veille, pourtant d'autres marques indiquaient qu'il était la depuis longtemps. L'érosion de la pierre avait déposé sur les os et les organes une fine couche de calcaire, couche suffisamment fine au niveau des yeux pour qu'on en voie la couleur, et suffisamment épaisse pour que le squelette se retrouve comme fossilisé. Duo était statufié, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de cette jeune femme qui avait l'air de le regarder. Subaru, à cette vue, avait reculé et sortait pour aller chercher les autres quand tout d'un coup Duo tomba au sol et commença à hurler. Les autres surgirent dans la pièce presque immédiatement. Sally vit le contenu du cercueil, blêmit et demanda à Wufei de le refermer. Quatre s'évanouit et Trowa le porta à l'extérieur de la grotte. Duo était au sol, le corps secoué de convulsions, les yeux révulsés. Sally, secondée par Heero, le plaça en position latérale de sécurité, faisant en sorte qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue et lui injecta un médicament. Ils attendirent que ce dernier fasse son effet et virent avec soulagement les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps de Duo se calmer. Les yeux du natté se fermèrent et Sally, jugeant qu'il allait mieux, demanda à Heero de le transporter à l'extérieur. Puis elle alla vers Subaru que Wufei n'avait pu convaincre de quitter la pièce. Le médium était en état de choc et se reprochait ce qui venait d'arriver. S'il n'avait pas accepté d'ouvrir le sarcophage, Duo n'aurait pas fait cette crise. Sally administra un calmant à Subaru et Wufei l'aida à aller dehors. Elle les suivit, prenant avec elle la boite que contenait le coffre caché sous la statue.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous de sortir, un jeune homme sortit de derrière les arbres.

« Toi ? » Demanda Subaru, encore désorienté par la scène précédente et par le calmant que Sally lui avait administré. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers Heero qui avait le natté dans ses bras. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur l'Américain en fusillant le jeune homme qui approchait du regard… Ce qui n'arrêta pas ce dernier.

Duo poussa un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le jeune homme, comme hypnotisé par le regard de ce dernier. Ces yeux dorés faisaient en effet contraste avec ses cheveux argentés. Sa peau presque translucide faisait paraître ses traits encore plus fins et plus féminins qu'ils ne l'étaient. De ce jeune homme émanait une aura de bonté et de compassion infinie. Son regard se fit triste en voyant l'état de Duo et il approcha un peu plus. Posant sa main sur le front, il murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour tous les autres.

Duo sentit un peu d'énergie lui revenir et demanda à Heero de l'aider à s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers qui se trouvaient là. Le jeune homme inconnu s'assit alors en face de lui. Les autres regardaient la scène, étonnés. « T… Tychê ? » Demanda Duo d'une voix fatiguée, dans laquelle transparaissait son étonnement. Les autres en furent d'autant plus étonnés : Celui… Celle… Non, plutôt Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux et qu'ils avaient pris pour un homme… Qu'était-ce en réalité. Seul Subaru avait conscience de la véritable nature de Tychê. Dans tous les esprits des personnes présentes la signification du nom était des plus claires… mais comment Duo le connaissait-il ? Et son apparition à ce moment-là, dans cet endroit, et dans de telles circonstances, était-elle un hasard ou alors était-ce la volonté de ce destin dont l'apparition portait le nom ?

Duo attendait, luttant contre la fatigue et tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, de faire le tri dans les évènements qui se succédaient… La grotte, le squelette, et maintenant l'apparition de Tychê, toujours le même, inchangé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré avec Linda, le jour ou… Duo se mordit les lèvres… L'ange était-il la pour lui annoncer que sa fin était proche ? Pour ceux de leur famille, lui avait-on dit, chacune de ses apparitions avait été synonyme de malheur, de mort ou d'autres souffrances. Même si Duo ne se faisait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps sur les activités de ses parents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cette apparition. Et les révélations qu'il pourrait faire sur sa famille… Personne n'était au courant du fait qu'il venait d'une famille très influente dans le milieu du grand banditisme. Il avait obtenu ça de ses supérieurs quand ils l'avaient recruté… Une sorte de protection contre des représailles qui pouvaient le viser… Témoigner contre sa famille pouvait attirer de nombreux problèmes… Et il ne voulait pas mettre en danger d'autres personnes à cause de cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai aucune révélation sur ta famille… Même si je pense que les personnes présentes pourraient, si elles étaient au courant, te soulager de ce poids en mettant enfin ceux qui continuent à exercer une quelconque activité derrière les barreaux pour le restant de leur vie… » La voix de Tychê résonnait dans la tête de Duo alors même que le jeune homme n'ouvrait les lèvres ni ne prononçait une parole, se contentant de regarder l'Américain dans les yeux. Le regard de ce dernier se fit suppliant devant ces paroles, puis rassuré quand il reçut de l'ange la promesse qu'il ne révèlerait rien de grave… Son passé resterait secret pour ses amis, jusqu'au moment où il déciderait de leur dévoiler… Jusqu'au moment où il trouverait le courage de témoigner contre ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir… Il était heureux que le nom de Maxwell, qu'il avait pris lorsque, après avoir témoigné une première fois contre des membres de sa famille, on lui avait offert de changer de nom et d'être placé sous protection judiciaire, soit suffisamment répandu pour qu'on ne puisse en aucun cas le relier à la pègre… Ce nom était aussi le nom de Linda et celui de cet ancêtre dont il avait hérité du prénom…

Cependant, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus leur cacher son histoire bien longtemps… Que ce soit ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment, ou le passé avec les problèmes qu'il avait eu depuis sa rencontre avec Eve, tout cela il sentait qu'il pouvait le relier à la nature de sa famille… et à son histoire… En revoyant les gravures, en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enfance, et à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il se rendit compte d'une chose : depuis longtemps déjà, il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher, le sonder, le connaître suffisamment pour qu'il doive révéler son passé… Inconsciemment, il faisait en sorte que les personnes s'éloignent de lui des qu'elles lui étaient trop proches… Dès qu'il était menacé par quoi que ce soit, c'était comme s'il se refermait sur lui-même… Lors de l'affaire avec Eve, qui l'avait amené à s'éloigner des autres de façon telle qu'il avait été accusé de trahison… Cette affaire, cause de sa rupture avec Hilde… Et même le procès, qui tout en lui permettant de reprendre son nom et son héritage, l'avait définitivement éloigné de sa famille d'adoption… Il était parti suffisamment loin, poursuivi il s'en doutait par les sous-fifres de sa famille, pour éloigner le risque de Linda et de sa mère…

Mais maintenant tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là lui paraissait illusoire, Linda morte sans qu'il ait pu la protéger, Eve, représentante à la fois de son passé récent et de l'histoire cachée de sa famille, qu'il avait dû tuer de ses propres mains alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur… Que lui restait-il… Hilde ? Elle avait trouvé une autre protection… Il s'était renseigné sur son amant et savait qu'il serait capable de lui apporter ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner : la paix et la protection… Heero ? Oserait-il encore le regarder dans les yeux, même juste songer à lui déclarer son amour après ce qui s'était passé… Et Heero pourrait-il lui pardonner de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir caché son identité, ses liens avec des personnes qui étaient parmi les criminels les plus dangereux et les plus recherchés dans le monde ?

Duo ne savait plus quoi faire, la vue des corps, les images, les évènements des derniers jours, la réapparition de Tychê… Mais…

« Au fait, si tu te montres c'est sûrement parce que tu as quelque chose à me dire non ? M'annoncer une mort tragique comme tu l'as fait pour Linda ? M'expliquer comment je suis encore vivant malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je peux encore vivre après ce que j'ai fait, après ce que ma famille a fait ? »

- - - - - - - - - -

_Pendant ces évènements, chez Hilde._

Hilde attendait son compagnon qui devait l'emmener au restaurant. Son portable se mit soudain à sonner… numéro caché… Etrange… Seules les personnes qui étaient très proches d'elle avaient son numéro personnel et en général elles ne cachaient pas leur numéro…

« Allo

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Hilde Schbeiker…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous ne devinez pas ? Vous me décevez ?

Le ton ironique et cruel de la voix fit pâlir Hilde et lui donna des frissons… Cette voix qu'elle entendait pour la première fois ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

- Que voulez vous ?

- Juste vous prévenir que vos amis sont peut-être en train de vivre leurs derniers instants…

- Quoi ????

- …

Seule la tonalité lui répondit… Il avait raccroché. Hilde tenta de joindre Duo, puis Heero, puis successivement tous les autres avec le même résultat : leurs portables étaient hors réseau. Andrew arriva juste à ce moment-là. Ils discutèrent de la situation et il décida de l'emmener directement au manoir…

- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir manger avec toi…

- Ce n'est rien… J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire au boulot de toute manière.

- Je t'appellerai dès que je serai rassurée… A tout à l'heure dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de descendre de voiture, sans se douter que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait…

Elle courut jusqu'au manoir, sans s'arrêter… Elle ne cessait de repenser à la conversation téléphonique… Cet homme… Etait-il vraiment celui qu'elle croyait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée en l'avertissant que les autres avaient des problèmes ? Pour la faire venir au manoir ? Son ton ironique ne lui disait rien de bon… Elle n'avait jamais senti autant de cruauté dans la voix de quelqu'un… Elle arriva devant la grille de la propriété… Elle avait préféré qu'Andrew ne vienne pas jusque-là pour lui éviter d'être mêlé à tout cela. Le verrou avait été arraché et la grille était grande ouverte…

Elle poussa la grille et sortit son arme tandis qu'elle s'approchait du manoir… La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, la serrure défoncée… Et elle était maculée d'une substance rougeâtre… « Du sang… » Pensa Hilde en reconnaissant immédiatement ce liquide qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent l'occasion de voir… elle toucha une des taches sur le sol… « Encore frais… Ça ne doit pas faire très longtemps qu'on l'a étalé ici… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, se rendant compte que tout avait été dévasté… Mais que cherchaient-ils ? Elle avait suffisamment confiance dans les agents de l'IASI pour douter du fait qu'ils étaient encore en vie… Elle entra lentement…

Tout se passa très vite… Une main se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle sentait quelque chose la piquer dans le cou… Sa vue se brouilla un instant et toutes ses pensées se troublèrent… « C'est bien ma poupée… tu vas être une gentille fille et venir avec moi… » Murmura une voix d'homme à son oreille… Elle sentit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et ne put rien faire pour résister… Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une poupée de chiffons ou une marionnette. Son agresseur l'entraîna à l'extérieur… Pour l'emmener jusqu'à une sorte de champ de bataille…

**À suivre…**

* * *

_Hilde : Pourquoi moi ?????  
Duo : Chacun son tour !!!  
Aliciane : … La suite arrive… 'Commence le chapitre 10'  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)_

_Résumé : Dans un univers contemporain, des personnes meurent de façon étrange. Ces évènements sont ils l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou d'un dangereux psychopathe évadé des prisons du Japon ? Pour résoudre cette enquête, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Agence Internationale de Sécurité et d'Investigation (IASI) décide de faire appel à sa meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs... Mais pourront-ils résoudre ce mystère et empêcher d'autres victimes ?_

* * *

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?  
Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher.  
Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ?  
Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

_Merci à Siashini pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. _

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic.  
_

**J'ai mis une note à la fin, je vous demande de la lire, elle concerne la suite de cette fic... et les délais de parution...**_  
_

* * *

**Malédiction Mortelle **

**Chapitre 10**

« Tu peux m'expliquer cela ? Comment je peux encore arriver à vivre avec tout ce que ma famille m'a fait… et tout ce qu'elle a fait à d'autres personnes ? » Duo commençait à s'énerver… Il ressentait le poids de tous les événements des derniers jours et la réapparition de Tychê ne faisait que lui rappeler toutes les histoires que l'on racontait sur lui…

« Tu oublies de préciser après tout ce que la mienne t'a fait aussi !!! » Railla une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre… Une voix qui lui glaçait le sang… Celle d'une personne qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais plus rencontrer…

« Je croyais qu'on t'avait interdit l'entrée du domaine ? Me serais-je trompé… Maman ? » Ce dernier mot, sur un ton de dégoût, trahissait la tempête intérieure qui le balayait alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme… Il leva les yeux sur sa mère et sur la personne qui l'accompagnait… « Tiens donc… les chiens des enfers ne m'ont pas encore achevé que les chiennes viennent déjà renifler le terrain ? Ma mère, ma charmante belle-sœur, la même qui m'a lâché des assassins aux trousses après le procès… Et qui d'autre encore ? Il ne manquerait plus que le chef de la bande pour que tout le monde soit réuni… »

« Il ne sera pas là… Contrairement à moi ! » La troisième voix fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle aussi, les avait-elle trahis comme d'autres l'avait fait auparavant ? Elle se tenait là, devant eux, portant sur elle des habits que Duo reconnaissait trop bien, des habits qu'il avait acheté avec Eve, Ceux qu'elle portait quand… En la regardant bien, il se rendit compte de son erreur… Il n'y avait jamais porté attention… peut-être parce que le nom de famille ne lui disait rien… peut-être tout simplement parce qu'en tant que simple agent, elle lui était presque insignifiante…

_/POV Duo/_  
Alors voila les principales responsables de ce qui m'est arrivé depuis… Les deux autres, je connaissais leur haine pour moi… La haine qu'elles portaient à ma famille… Je me demande ce qu'est devenu le maître de la famille… L'ont-elles enfin achevé ? Ou alors patientent-elles en attendant le retour de leur sauveur ? La troisième… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne l'ai plus croisée après l'arrivée de Subaru… Pourquoi Il se trouvait chez moi aussi… Mais comment ? Par quel destin ces trois furies se trouvent-elles réunies ici ? Comment se connaissent-elles… Elle a un air de famille avec Eve, mais aussi avec ma mère… Est-ce que par hasard… Non… Elle n'aurait pas osé !!!  
_/Fin POV Duo/_

Les autres étaient statufiés, les trois femmes apparues dans ce qui leur semblaient être un sanctuaire de paix dégageaient tellement de haine que même ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir pouvaient le sentir… Quatre luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, Subaru était pale comme la mort, Tychê… Tychê avait disparu, ou plutôt il n'était plus visible… mais sa présence était palpable, protectrice du lieu et des personnes qui entouraient Duo. L'ange avait préféré cacher sa présence et placer des barrières autour des personnes les plus sensibles… Quatre la sentait, cette barrière qui lui permettait de rester conscient, Subaru également. Duo sentait ses forces lui revenir peu à peu, ses douleurs lui semblaient s'estomper. Il se sépara de l'étreinte d'Heero et se releva, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes. Heero suivit le mouvement et le soutint le temps que ses jambes puissent le porter. Duo s'appuya sur celui qu'il pouvait voir comme un protecteur. Tout ceci s'était passé sans que qui que ce soit des deux groupes ne quitte leurs adversaires des yeux, guettant le moindre mouvement. D'un coté, la haine, mais aussi un sentiment d'être sûr de ses forces émanaient des trois femmes. De l'autre côté, Duo et les autres étaient partagés… consternés de voir la trahison de l'un des leurs, et surtout méfiants vis-à-vis de la confiance affichée de leurs adversaires…

Entre celle que Duo avait désignée comme sa mère, la jeune femme qui devait être la femme de son frère adoptif, se tenait quelqu'un qui symbolisait à la fois la trahison et la haine… Ses traits rappelaient ceux d'Eve, ceux des gravures… Tout en ressemblant aussi à ceux de la mère de Duo… Réalisant cela, celui-ci dit d'un air amer : « Tu as commencé à le tromper avec le père des deux autres à quel moment ? Avant ou après ma naissance ? A moins que ce ne soit une erreur… une vengeance de cette famille d'assassins… Remarque… ça ne fait qu'une personne de plus à mes trousses… Laisse-moi deviner, petite peste… C'est toi qui t'es amusée à jouer Son rôle dans la comédie que vous avez mise en scène avec ton assassin de frère ? »

La jeune fille sourit et portant deux doigts à sa bouche siffla… Une meute de chiens monstrueux apparut à ses côtés… « Bien deviné, grand frère… Mais maintenant que vous connaissez mon petit secret, il va falloir que vous payiez… Tous… Par ces gentils animaux que j'ai élevé… Et rassure-toi… Même si vous les tuez, mon frère vous attendra avec d'autres au village… Vois-tu, certains chiens du village, de la même race que ceux qui ont participé à cette battue ont été épargnés… Et cette chère aïeule dont j'ai l'honneur de porter le nom a réussi à les confier à ses enfants avant de mourir de l'épidémie… Ces adorables toutous sont leurs descendants… Et je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de déchiqueter eux-mêmes celui que leurs ancêtres peinent à tuer dans ses cauchemars… » Sifflant une deuxième fois, elle fit un sourire sadique et, prenant un magnétophone, elle le mit en marche… La voix d'Eve s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que Duo palissait de plus en plus : « Et le dernier descendant de la génération maudite des Maxwell périra de la bouche des chiens dont son ancêtre faisait l'élevage… Tout comme avait péri la sœur de notre aïeule dans le passé… Et tout comme ont péri certains ennemis des deux familles rivales, mais en même temps alliées dans le crime et les forfaits, des lignées des Maxwells et des Wish… Le monde du crime est tellement petit Duo… Tu ne pourras jamais te cacher bien longtemps… » Une voix masculine remplaça la voix d'Eve : « Petit frère, tu n'auras jamais droit au répit… Et même si je n'arrive pas à te prendre ta place dans la famille, j'aurais au moins eu le plaisir de te prendre TOUT ce qu'il te reste de famille : Voici l'un des derniers cadeaux que je t'offre avant qu'Akira et notre charmante sœur se débarrassent rapidement de toi… au village… Amenez-le !!! » Derrière elles, des hommes arrivèrent, traînant avec eux un homme… Duo était pétrifié… Elles avaient osé… Elles avaient trahi le chef de famille à ce point là… Son père se tenait devant lui, dans un état lamentable, et lui demandait pardon… Mais à ses côtés…

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! » Duo avança, prenant dans le même temps dans la veste d'Heero qui se tenait près de lui l'une des armes de celui-ci… Mû par une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné avoir encore, il tira plusieurs fois, visant les hommes qui retenaient prisonniers celui que la femme qu'il avait aimée et fait le plus souffrir ces derniers temps aimait désormais… Se rapprochant d'eux, sans jeter un regard sur son père qui s'était écroulé à genoux ni aux sous-fifres qui se tordaient de douleur, il défit les liens de l'amant de Hilde. Ceci fait, il hurla à ses compagnons qui regardaient tout ça d'un air d'incompréhension de s'en occuper… Puis il se retourna vers elle…

« Je crois que vous devriez partir, toutes les trois… Chiennes, avec vos chiens démoniaques, avant que je ne me charge de les envoyer rejoindre leurs ancêtres ! » Dit Duo…

La jeune fille éclata de rire : « Tu crois qu'un simple revolver va venir à bout de mes petits animaux ? Tu penses leur tenir tête dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves ? Mon pauvre Duo, regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout… Je suis même sûre que si ce n'était ta volonté, tu serais déjà inconscient sur le sol… Mais de toute manière, ça ne changera rien, puisque mes chiens vont se charger de toi !!! Allez ! » Les chiens bondirent sur Duo qui tira en même temps… plusieurs balles atteignirent leur but… Les trois femmes s'effondrèrent… blessées mais pas mortellement, elles regardèrent les chiens s'abattre sur Duo…

_/POV Duo/_  
Les chiens… Je ne pourrai jamais les éviter… J'aurais au moins eu le plaisir de les blesser et de provoquer leur arrestation, parce que je suis sûr que les autres n'attendront pas de se faire déchiqueter pour intervenir… Je sens déjà leur souffle sur moi… Cette fois-ci c'est la fin… Heero, Hilde, pardonnez-moi…  
_/Fin POV Duo/_

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!! »

Duo ouvrit les yeux en se sentant pousser et en sentant quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur lui… Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il ne sentait pas sur lui les griffes des dogues… Regardant mieux, il comprit la situation et poussa un cri d'horreur et de désespoir… Le protégeant de son corps, son père l'avait repoussé loin des assauts des animaux et c'était lui qu'ils étaient en train d'attaquer… Le corps de l'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus haï reposait sur ses jambes, ravivant la douleur de sa blessure. La bouche de son père bougea, murmurant des paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre… ou plutôt qu'il lisait sur ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les entendait… Il les comprenait à peine et c'est seulement quand il vit les yeux de son père se fermer pour toujours qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer… Une douleur à l'épaule lui fit totalement reprendre conscience de la situation : au-dessus de lui, les griffes de ses pattes s'enfonçant dans ses épaules, se tenait l'un des monstrueux chiens de sa sœur. Celui-ci grogna avant de se pencher vers lui… Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, refusant de voir le chien lui dévorer le visage… Et…

Le chien fut tout d'un coup repoussé en arrière… Heero profita de son recul pour accourir aux côtés de Duo, son arme sortie prête à abattre le premier des animaux qui oserait s'approcher d'eux… Il la baissa rapidement en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait…

Les chiens gémissaient… La meute reculait devant une sorte de barrière de lumière… Ils finirent par s'enfuir dans des directions séparées, poursuivis par ceux qui devaient être leurs dresseurs… Seuls demeuraient apparemment les blessés qui avaient été touchés par les balles tirées par Duo… L'arrivée d'agents qui avaient été appelés en renfort pendant la bataille et qui avaient réussi à arrêter les fuyards les rassura… Ils les laissèrent s'occuper des responsables de toute cette affaire…

Les trois femmes avaient fermé les yeux devant la puissance de la lumière. Quand celle-ci baissa, elle purent alors voir ce qui avait provoqué la peur des chiens… Devant elles se tenaient Tychê, entouré d'une aura de lumière, l'ange était la figure même de la colère. Subaru, légèrement en retrait, avait dressé une barrière de protection autour d'Heero qui tenait Duo inconscient dans ses bras. Le père de Duo était allongé, inerte, à quelques mètres d'eux. Sally se pencha sur lui… En vain… il avait succombé à l'assaut, épargnant à son fils une grande partie des blessures qu'il aurait du recevoir… Elle soupira, faisant signe aux autres qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Tychê fit apparaître un tissu qu'il lui lança afin qu'elle en recouvre le corps. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné… « Je suis le protecteur de sa famille à lui aussi… même si je le méprise pour ce qu'il a fait tout le long de sa vie… Sa fin était de toute manière tracée… » Il regarda Duo et se tendit… Celui-ci regardait vers l'endroit par où les autres avaient dû arriver… Il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs… Il tenta de se relever mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et il ne pouvait rien faire face à ce qu'il voyait… Furieux devant son impuissance, il lâcha un seul mot : « Hilde ! » Tychê et Heero regardèrent à leur tour vers l'endroit… Ainsi que les autres…

-------------------------

Hilde contemplait le spectacle, se sentant à la fois présente et absente, des personnes étaient mortes… ou en train de mourir, d'autres encore en vie… des molosses tout droit sortis d'un film d'épouvante menaçaient ses amis et d'autres personnes… Impuissante elle regarda les chiens se jeter sur Duo et un autre homme… et être arrêtés par une sorte de barrière invisible… Elle vit aussi l'arrestation des agresseurs de ses amis par des agents de l'IASI qui étaient arrivés après eux… par un autre chemin… Puis elle sentit un regard sur elle… Elle regarda vers Duo… Ses yeux étaient braqués sur eux et il semblait furieux et impuissant…

Hilde était dans les bras de cet homme, d'Akira, à demi évanouie. De là où elle regardait elle ne put entendre ce qu'il disait après avoir tenté de se relever…Mais elle s'en doutait… Elle en eut confirmation quand, après qu'ils aient tous regardé dans leur direction, elle vit Quatre et Trowa se précipiter vers eux… Elle se sentit de nouveau tirée par le bras et fut entraînée par Akira vers un autre endroit où elle n'était jamais allée… Akira… Ça ne pouvait être que lui… Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu elle en était certaine…Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom… Quatre ? Trowa ? Elle ne pouvait le dire… Ils arrivèrent près d'une grotte, la dépassèrent, puis près d'une tombe… Maculée de sang frais, comme la porte… Avec, sur la simple croix qui ornait la sépulture, le corps d'un enfant… un bébé… âgé de quelques mois… ou quelques semaines… transpercé… ou plutôt empalé sur la barre verticale… Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Hilde aperçut… Elle se sentit tomber dans un trou noir… tandis que son corps s'effondrait dans les bras d'Akira qui n'attendait que cela… Il la transporta jusqu'à un hélicoptère où l'attendait le pilote et déposa Hilde à l'intérieur. Prenant un porte-voix, il attendit que Quatre et Trowa soient visibles et prononça ces mots :

« Un autre cadeau attend le dernier des Wells dans la grotte… J'emmène la miss avec moi au village… Dites Lui que je le verrai là-bas… dans une semaine exactement… sinon vous ne la reverrez jamais ! » Sur ces paroles, il ferma la porte de l'hélicoptère qui prit de l'altitude et partit au loin. Les balles tirées par Quatre et Trowa n'eurent aucun effet…

-------------------------

Après le départ de Quatre et Trowa, Wu Fei avait donné les derniers ordres concernant leurs agresseurs aux agents de l'IASI venus procéder à l'arrestation, puis il était parti afin de leur prêter main-forte. Heero supervisait le nettoyage des lieux par les agents qui enlevaient le cadavre du père de Duo. Sally s'occupait des blessures de ce dernier qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs… Seule son regard légèrement voilé démentait son apparent désintérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le simple fait de rester éveillé et de ne pas céder au désespoir lui prenait toutes ses forces. Il refusait avec détermination de flancher, de céder à l'appel que son corps épuisé et choqué par les évènements lui lançait. Ses alliés en avaient bien conscience et Heero après avoir donné des ordres pour le transfert du cadavre vers la morgue s'approcha. Il s'accroupit auprès de Duo et, après avoir échangé un regard avec Sally, et avoir obtenu de celle-ci un hochement de tête en signe d'accord, attira l'Américain près de lui. Un tremblement parcourut le corps de Duo et il s'effondra, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son ami et fermant ses yeux, qui laissaient s'échapper les larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Heero le souleva, tandis que Sally s'occupait de rassembler son matériel et de placer la poche de la perfusion d'une manière telle que celle-ci puisse s'écouler sans problème. Elle passa ensuite devant Heero et les amena jusqu'à un véhicule, une sorte d'ambulance, qu'elle avait fait venir afin de pouvoir traiter Duo de la façon la plus complète possible sans avoir à l'amener à l'hôpital. Ils allongèrent Duo sur la civière et Sally accrocha la perfusion au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle laissa Heero le surveiller et alla se mettre au volant pour les ramener au manoir.

Elle gara le véhicule le plus près possible de la porte. Elle sortit du véhicule et se figea en voyant l'état de l'entrée… La porte était restée grande ouverte et laissait voir le désastre. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule et jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Son visage parut soulagé en voyant qu'il dormait et Heero haussa un sourcil. Elle lui fit signe de sortir pour pouvoir lui parler. Son visage s'assombrit en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait l'entrée maculée de sang et l'intérieur dévasté.

« Apparemment quelqu'un est venu visiter le manoir en notre absence… » Dit Sally. Heero soupira et répondit : « Il faudrait aller voir si tout est sûr avant d'amener Duo à l'intérieur… Mais je refuse de le laisser seul… » Il fit une pause en voyant le visage décidé de Sally « Et je refuse que toi tu y ailles seule… » _Après ce qui est arrivé à Hilde…_La phrase ne fut pas prononcée mais tous les deux y avaient pensé en même temps… « Je vais appeler des agents » Dit Sally avant de sortir sa radio pour demander du renfort. Par chance un groupe d'agents se trouvaient encore sur le terrain pour le sécuriser et arrêter tout intrus qui s'y trouverait encore. Trois d'entre eux arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et deux escortèrent Sally à l'intérieur pour neutraliser tout danger potentiel. Elle appela Heero pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et celui-ci, aidé du troisième agent, amena Duo directement dans sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas été épargnée par les vandales mais Sally avait déjà commencé à ranger et Heero put déposer Duo sur le lit directement. Elle lui montra une lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur le lit, puis la posa sur la commode pour la donner plus tard à Duo. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire des son réveil. Heero laissa Sally le surveiller et alla avec l'un des agents dans la salle la plus sécurisée du manoir. Les systèmes de sécurité sophistiqués qui étaient déjà présents avaient été améliorés afin de protéger les différentes pièces qu'ils avaient récupérées au fil de cette histoire. Parmi elles, le testament et le journal de l'ancêtre de Duo. La salle qui faisait office de sas vers ces pièces était une salle de vidéo surveillance.

Les portes et les blindages étaient intacts, les serrures n'avaient pas été touchées. L'ouverture des portes et une vérification rapide des salles confirmèrent à Heero le fait que personne n'y avait pénétré. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et alluma les écrans afin de visionner ce que les caméras de surveillance avaient filmé pendant leur absence. La dévastation du manoir n'était apparemment pas aussi importante qu'ils avaient pu le penser à première vue. Les seules pièces touchées étaient l'entrée et la chambre où ils avaient installé Duo. Ce choix confirmait le fait que les agresseurs n'avaient pas l'intention de faire autre chose que des dégâts. Les caméras les montraient clairement repartant sans rien emporter. Il visionna aussi l'enlèvement de Hilde par Akira… Puis il s'intéressa à la façon dont ils étaient entrés sur le terrain. Il les regarda fracturer méthodiquement les serrures de la grille du manoir et pénétrer dans la propriété. Il remarqua un détail qui le surprit… Revenant en arrière, il fronça les sourcils en constatant que les agresseurs étaient accompagnés… « Mais qui sont ces enfants ? Et qu'en ont-ils fait ? » Après avoir vérifié que tout était normal à ce moment la, il décida de retourner près de Duo. Il parlerait de ce qu'il avait vu sur les vidéos quand ils seraient tous réunis…

-------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait réussi à rejoindre Quatre et Trowa à la tombe. Découvrant le carnage, il avait fait appel aux experts de l'IASI pour récupérer le corps sans vie de l'enfant et prendre des échantillons. Il leur dit de comparer l'ADN à celui d'Akira, ainsi qu'à celui des victimes… Un mauvais pressentiment lui disait que les agresseurs n'avaient pas sacrifié un de leurs enfants… Après s'être concerté avec Quatre et Trowa et lorsque ceux-ci lui eurent expliqué ce qui s'était passé et répété les paroles d'Akira, il se dirigea avec eux vers la grotte… Pour la trouver elle aussi dans un état déplorable. Elle avait été dévastée… du sang maculait les murs, la statue… et sur l'un des bras de celle-ci, empalé, se trouvait un enfant gémissant et bougeant faiblement. Quatre s'évanouit sous le choc et la douleur émanant de l'enfant. Trowa et Wufei étaient figés. Tychê apparut alors, regarda l'enfant et soupira : « Il est des Ténèbres… Mais je ne pourrais pas le laisser comme ça… C'est un des miens lui aussi… » Une lumière entoura l'enfant et Tychê le libéra de la prise de la statue. Le saignement de la blessure cessa et Tychê tendit l'enfant à Wufei : « Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Avec des soins il pourra peut-être s'en sortir… Tout est entre vos mains à présent. » Puis il disparut…

Wufei sortit de sa torpeur et regarda l'enfant dans ses bras. Maudissant Akira et ses comparses, il saisit sa radio pour rameuter des agents. Il ordonna également d'amener un médecin et de prévoir un moyen de transport rapide vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il sortit ensuite de la grotte, suivi par Trowa qui portait Quatre, toujours évanoui. Lors de l'arrivée des agents et du médecin il leur confia l'enfant et demanda à ce que son ADN soit comparé avec celui du premier ainsi qu'à ceux de Duo et Linda. Apparemment la famille Maxwell comptait au moins un membre supplémentaire… Et si son pressentiment était le bon, ils risquaient d'en trouver d'autres…

Laissant les agents faire leur travail, Wufei décida qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent au manoir pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'ils avaient découvert… Et ce que ça impliquait.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, un coup de téléphone de Trowa lui apprit que les médecins de l'hôpital avaient réussi à déterminer l'identité de l'enfant. Son dossier médical était dans leurs fichiers… ainsi que celui de sa mère… Linda Maxwell, ainsi que ceux de son frère jumeau, Dorian et de sa sœur… Hope. Les trois enfants auraient dû être confiés à une amie de Linda, dont le nom et les coordonnées figuraient dans le dossier, mais en raison de l'état de santé des deux frères, ils avaient dû être hospitalisés. La petite était sortie de l'hôpital deux semaines auparavant. Les deux jumeaux avaient été enlevés la veille… La jeune femme qui devait s'en occuper aurait dû venir les chercher aujourd'hui. « Elle n'est pas encore passée mais elle avait prévenu qu'elle arriverait en fin d'après-midi. Nous allons l'attendre avec Quatre… » Conclut Trowa.

-------------------------

_Dans un plan parallèle_

Une alarme retentit tout d'un coup… Tychê et Destin se précipitèrent vers la salle de la destinée…

« Mais qu'est-ce… ???????? Fate ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ????? » Dit Destin en se précipitant vers la table des prophéties… Fate lui sourit : « Mon cher frère, je n'ai fait qu'en sorte que les évènements se précipitent… J'en ai eu assez de voir cette pauvre famille se débattre dans les ennuis à cause de ta prophétie et d'entités incapables de régler leurs affaires par elles-mêmes… Il est temps que celles-ci soient réglées et je sens que l'actuel descendant a assez de pouvoir et assez de bon sens pour parvenir à les raisonner… »

Tychê intervient alors : « Et s'il n'y parvient pas ? Que feras-tu si elles décident de rompre le pacte et de recommencer leurs erreurs passées… Cette fois-ci l'enjeu ne sera pas seulement ce plan, mais aussi le plan physique… N'oubliez pas que les interventions qui ont eu lieu durant ces derniers millénaires ont affaibli les barrières entre les plans… »

« Je le sais suffisamment… » Dit Fate « Et j'espère que tes descendants seront assez forts pour vaincre l'espèce de chose qui tente de les détruire… elle a essayé de s'attaquer à moi avec ses molosses quand je suis venue cacher la petite… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je dois la ramener avec moi pour aller voir son frère… »

Tychê s'aperçut alors que sa robe était déchirée et que des plaies ressemblant à des morsures étaient encore en train de se refermer… Elle portait dans ses bras une enfant qu'il reconnut tout de suite… « Alors c'était donc ça… trois enfants, un des ténèbres, une de la lumière et… un autre de la lumière ? »

Fate sourit : « Non, pas exactement… pas trois enfants… pas exactement… Harmony ? » Une petite fille sortit alors des ténèbres... et s'avança vers eux…« Je l'ai cachée pour que Linda ne subisse pas les foudres de ses parents… Elle est née de votre dernière rencontre… » « Tu veux dire que… C'est une enfant du destin… mais elle porte en elle les trois traits de la famille… C'est Elle la seule à pouvoir les aider… » « Comment as-tu fait pour nous les cacher… Pour qu'ils n'apparaissent pas dans la prophétie… Pour que Tychê ne s'en rende pas compte ? » Demanda Destin, furieux de ces évènements qui bouleversaient toutes les chronologies…

« J'ai simplement profité d'une faille dans ton système… la seule d'ailleurs : mon existence… J'ai fait en sorte de rendre invisible leurs naissances au niveau des chronologies… De ce fait les prophéties ne les ont pas pris en compte… et maintenant elles vont changer… _Car la naissance de deux enfants de la lumière pour un enfant des ténèbres, même si l'un des deux de lumière meurt, a provoqué un déséquilibre dans les forces… et Lumière se sent pousser des ailes… et quand nous aurons rejoint le plan terrestre, l'équilibre des forces passera en faveur de Lumière… Ténèbres se sentira menacé et ripostera… A ce moment là aura lieu la bataille finale entre les descendants de l'Ange…L'une des branches verra son destin changer pour toujours ce jour-là… soit en disparaissant, soit en repartant dans le chemin qu'elle aurait dû prendre… Quant à l'autre… L'état de son représentant déterminera le nom de celui qui sera désigné pour devenir le symbole du pacte…Le sacrifice final interviendra peu après, déterminant avec les épreuves définies par les juges qui mourra et qui vivra, ainsi que la fin ou le changement de l'univers que nous connaissons avec ses frontières définies…par nous… »_

**A…**

_Duo : Tu te fous de nous là ?  
Tychê : Mais où elle veut en venir ?  
Aliciane : …_ **Suivre…**

* * *

_Si vous voulez des renseignements supplémentaires sur ces curieux personnages, leur histoire sera publiée sur un site à part des que je serai parvenue à le mettre en page correctement…_

_Cette histoire devrait normalement devenir une partie d'une longue série de fics alternant entre originales et fanfictions… J'ai laissé un grand nombre de vides dans cette fic que je ne remplirai pas de façon intentionnelle…  
_

* * *

**Petite note TRES importante :**

** Avec ce chapitre s'achève la partie que j'ai déjà rédigée de cette fic. Je rédige actuellement le chapitre 11, mais, étant devant l'ordinateur toute la journée pour mon stage, j'y vais beaucoup moins le soir... Je vais donc essayer d'écrire ce chapitre dans un délai raisonnable (moins d'un an c'est certain...) mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sera mis en ligne lundi prochain comme j'ai fait pour ces derniers chapitres... J'espère pouvoir le mettre dans un délai de deux-trois semaines, un mois maximum... l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment la... ou plutôt elle est la pour une suite, mais pas pour la suite immédiate de ce que j'ai écrit...  
**

**Je ne demande plus de reviews, puisque cette fic ne semble pas en mériter, mais je me pose quand même des questions sur ce que vous en pensez... J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de partir en vrille, mais c'est aussi du au fait que comme j'ai écrit l'histoire de Tychê pour cerner un peu mieux le personnage, j'ai du revoir la façon dont je voulais faire évoluer cette fic.**

**Cependant si ma fic vous intéresse et que vous t****rouvez que je mets vraiment trop de temps à la publier, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler que vous attendez la suite... **

**Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... assez rapidement j'espère...**

_Pour mémoire (afin d'essayer de garder un délai raisonnable...) : chapitre écrit entre début 03/2007 et le 18/03/2007. Mis en ligne le 26/03/2007.  
_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…

Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique

Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal…

Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira)

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup là… Même pas un petit délire ?_

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher._

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ? _

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

Un énoooooooooorme merci à Saturne et Florinoir pour vos encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!!

Merci aussi à Marnie02 pour sa review pour Rélétarama.

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et mes autres fics.

Et toujours un très très grand MERCI à Siashini qui accepte de relire mes textes et de les corriger avant que je les publie.

* * *

Le petit mot de Siashini : Alors chapitre passionnant et intense en révélations !!! On sent la fin arriver, tout s'accélère !!! Vraiment c'est un très bon chapitre qui nous fait ressortir avec une envie de lire au plus vite la suite !!!!

Aliciane : message reçu miss, je vais commencer le chapitre suivant !

Et puis, petit message en rapport avec la date de parution de ce chapitre : Bon Anniversaire à ma Bêta-Lectrice que j'adore !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Après avoir raccroché, Wufei entra dans le manoir, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait pouvoir annoncer les dernières découvertes à Duo… Un cri de Sally le fit sursauter et sortir de ses réflexions… Il accéléra pour rejoindre Heero et Subaru à la porte de la chambre. Le jeune médium s'accroupit devant la porte… Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait…

- Je ne peux pas entrer pour le moment… Allez l'aider… sinon…

Un second cri de Sally l'interrompit. Ils ouvrirent la porte…

- Duooooo ! Non, calme-toi ! Respire !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir Sally en train d'essayer de maintenir Duo. Son corps se cambrait sur lit, les yeux révulsés vers l'arrière et ses lèvres semblaient prononcer des mots qu'il n'entendait pas… Ils se précipitèrent et Heero maintint Duo sur le lit en essayant de ne pas aggraver ses blessures, tandis que Wufei dégageait la main de Sally que l'Américain serrait dans ses convulsions. Une fois libre, le médecin prit une seringue déjà préparée pour des urgences de ce genre et, après avoir vérifié l'absence d'air dans cette dernière, injecta le contenu dans le bras du natté. Ils attendirent un moment, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, ils ne sauraient le dire, pendant lequel les spasmes continuaient de parcourir le corps de Duo… pour finalement se calmer et le laisser pantelant sur le lit, essoufflé, épuisé, mais apparemment lucide et éveillé…

- Subaru…

Le murmure leur fit prendre conscience de la présence du jeune médium à l'entrée de la pièce. Celui-ci paraissait plus calme, moins tourmenté qu'il n'était pendant la crise… Il s'approcha de Duo et s'assit près du lit…

- Elle est en colère, je le sens… tu arrives à la repousser… presque comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide…

- J'ai cru sentir d'autres présences… presque familières… Ça rappelait… Linda… et Tychê…

- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut toujours pas pénétrer dans le manoir… Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le moyen de lui en redonner l'accès…

- Je sens qu'il faut le trouver… et vite… Sally, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

La pâleur de l'Américain et sa main posée sur son abdomen inquiétèrent le médecin qui l'examina rapidement…

- ET MERDE !!!

Les jurons étaient tellement peu fréquents dans la bouche de la jeune femme qu'ils la regardèrent tous, stupéfaits… Elle semblait horrifiée, regardant l'immense hématome qui s'étendait sur le torse de l'Américain… et dont la couleur parfois prenait des teintes tendant plus vers le rouge, comme si…

- Sally ne me dit pas que…

- Hémorragie interne… Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital… je n'ai aucun moyen de la stopper…

- Vous non mais moi si…

Ils regardèrent vers la porte pour y voir Quatre et Trowa, chacun tenant dans ses bras un bébé… Accompagnés d'une jeune femme et d'une gamine…

La jeune femme s'approcha… et appliqua ses mains sur l'hématome… Duo hurla sous la douleur…

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens… Il faut stopper ça avant que vous ne mouriez… et franchement… je vais devoir dire deux mots à l'abruti qui vous sert de garde du corps… Il aurait dû la stopper juste après la bataille…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Un éclair illumina toute la pièce pendant lequel tous furent éblouis… Et quand ils recouvrirent l'usage de la vue… Duo était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés mais il semblait respirer beaucoup mieux… L'hématome sur son torse semblait se résorber doucement… La jeune femme souriait…

- Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons vous donner quelques explications… Mais avant cela, où pouvons-nous nous installer pour le laisser se reposer… Plus tard sera bien assez tôt pour lui expliquer les évènements actuels…

Sally examina Duo… En dehors de blessures légères, son corps ne semblait plus souffrir des graves blessures infligées par les cauchemars et les chiens… Elle soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers les autres, son sourire leur faisant comprendre que tout allait bien…

- Il ne risque rien…

Tychê se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Au regard que lui jetaient les autres il haussa les épaules :

- Je vais veiller sur lui… Et ensuite je pense que Miss « Je me mêle de tout et surtout de ce qui ne me regarde pas » m'expliquera tout ce qu'elle a fait et tout ce qui m'a été caché pendant ces quelques années… Et toi… Dit-il en se tournant vers la petite, tu vas rester avec moi et je t'apprendrai ce que tu as le droit de faire… et ce que tu ne peux pas faire… Tout ce que tu vois n'est pas bon à dire… Faith, tu aurais dû la former avant de l'amener ici !

- Je pense que tu sauras très bien le faire toi-même… après tout elle est comme toi à son âge… toujours à dire les vérités que personne ne savait, ne voulait ou ne pouvait voir… Tu as pourtant été aveuglé par ton mentor… suffisamment pour oublier que tu lui avais déjà signalé les ombres dans les futurs… et maintenant que nous sommes dans une zone d'ombre… tu devrais enlever ces brides qu'il a posées sur toi et voir enfin ce qui se passe !!!

- Hem… On pourrait avoir des explications ???

Duo avait parlé de façon suffisamment distincte pour que tout le monde se retourne vers lui… De ses yeux à demi clos, il fixait les deux êtres surnaturels d'un regard glacé… Le même regard que les agents avaient vu dans différentes affaires… celui qu'il avait jeté à de nombreux assassins qu'il avait éliminés… avant de le faire… celui qu'il avait jeté aux conspirateurs lors de l'attaque… Celui qui lui avait valu le surnom de Shinigami… au sein de l'IASI, mais également, et cela ils l'ignoraient, au sein de la puissante mafia dirigée par sa famille… surnom qui malgré le fait qu'il n'en faisait plus partie, il était toujours respecté et craint dans ce milieu… Tychê frissonna en voyant ce regard… Le Shinigami était de retour sur ses terres… et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour qui que ce soit… ses amis comme ses ennemis…

Duo se releva avec l'aide d'Heero. Et invita sans un mot toutes les personnes présentes à s'asseoir… Une fois tout le monde installé, il regarda la jeune femme que Tychê avait appelée Faith et demanda :

- Bon, tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ? Et qui sont ces enfants que vous avez ramenés avec elle ? Ajouta-t-il, son regard se posant sur la petite fille puis sur les enfants que portaient Trowa et Quatre avant de les fixer l'un après l'autre, son regard s'ancrant finalement dans les yeux bleus du blondinet…

Quatre soupira… Leur rencontre avec Faith les avait autant surpris que les autres… de même que les révélations que la petite leur avait faites… Quelle histoire… et dire qu'il étaient à l'hôpital en train d'attendre la personne à qui Linda avait confié ses enfants… pensant qu'elle était humaine, normale et n'ayant aucun rapport avec cette affaire…

_Flash-Back : à l'hôpital après l'appel de Wufei… _

La jeune femme brune, à la peau pale, presque translucide, marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le bruit de ses talons se répercutant dans les couloirs… tous se retournaient sur son passage et en même temps personne n'osait l'aborder… Elle tenait par la main une petite fille, qui curieusement ne semblait pas avoir de problème à suivre son rythme de marche pourtant assez soutenu, et dans son autre bras elle portait un bébé… Elle se dirigea vers le guichet de l'unité des soins intensifs et demanda à une infirmière de lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait le fils de Linda…

- Madame White ? Demanda Quatre en s'approchant à son tour… La petite le regarda…

- Toi, tu connais mon oncle… tu vas nous amener le voir ?

- Harmony !!! Excusez-la monsieur Winner, elle est encore très jeune et n'a pas appris à distinguer ce qu'elle avait le droit de révéler de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire… Effectivement je suis Faith White, une amie de Linda…

- Et vous avez quelque chose de différent… je suppose que vous nous expliquerez tout cela au manoir… La coupa Quatre.

- En effet, j'espère qu'ils laisseront le petit sortir… je ne voudrais pas que cet incident se reproduise une nouvelle fois…

Trowa intervint alors :

- Vous ne semblez pas très affectée par la mort de l'autre enfant…

- Elle était inévitable… mais je ne voudrais pas en parler ici… Les murs ont des oreilles monsieur Barton, et même les personnes les plus insignifiantes pourraient commettre des indiscrétions et donner des renseignements à ceux qui ne devraient pas en avoir… Je pense que vous devriez interroger cette chère infirmière sur ses liens avec la mère de Duo Maxwell… Vous seriez surpris…

Trowa regarda l'infirmière qui tentait de s'éclipser et la retint… Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il reconnut un reflet, une teinte particulière que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de Duo…

- Alors c'est ça… voila la taupe qui a permis aux ravisseurs de kidnapper les enfants de Linda sans que personne ne s'inquiète… Je l'amène aux autres pour l'interrogatoire… Lança-t-il avant de partir, entraînant l'infirmière à sa suite…

Faith et Quatre les regardèrent franchir les portes…

- Elle ne dira rien… tant que vous ne la confronterez pas à ce qu'elle a provoqué… Dit la jeune femme avant de regarder vers les portes qu'un médecin venait de franchir, tenant dans ses bras…

- Will…Murmura la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le médecin… après avoir parlementé pendant quelques minutes, elle fit signe à Quatre de s'approcher. Harmony le suivit…

- Pouvez-vous porter Hope, monsieur Winner ? Je préfère m'occuper de Will moi-même… Dit-elle en lui tendant l'enfant qu'elle portait.

- Will va bien n'est-ce pas Faith ? Demanda Harmony

- Bien sûr mon ange, il va bien et on le ramène là où vous auriez dû habiter dès le départ…

- Alors on rentre chez nous ? Et je vais enfin voir celui que tu appelles…

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer ce mot devant d'autres personnes que les intéressés… Je t'ai peut-être enseigné beaucoup de choses trop tôt… mais en même temps tu vas en avoir besoin… Merci Docteur, nous allons y aller maintenant… Dit-elle en signant les papiers qu'il lui tendait. Il lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna.

- Ma voiture est sur le parking… Nous allons directement au manoir… Il faut expliquer la situation aux autres…

- Wufei est au courant… il…

- N'a encore rien pu leur dire… Duo dort encore et il voudrait être sûr que tout le monde va bien… Prévenez votre compagnon… qu'il nous rejoigne et laisse l'interrogatoire à vos subordonnés…

- Mais comment ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

- Faith veut vous protéger… faites ce qu'elle vous dit… de toute manière la vérité va se dévoiler petit à petit… Quatre regarda l'enfant.

- Mais, qui es-tu en fait ?

- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui… des yeux améthyste avec des reflets argentés, des cheveux d'un blond presque argenté, un visage rappelant à la fois celui de Duo et celui de Linda, une Linda enfant comme sur les photos du manoir… et en même temps… une ressemblance très forte avec…

- Mon Dieu… Mais comment ? Duo m'avait dit que les parents de Linda ne voulaient pas qu'elle ait de contacts avec lui…

- Il a suffit d'une nuit… et ses parents n'en ont jamais rien su… de même que lui… comme il n'a jamais su que les autres devaient naître… ni le moment de leur naissance… C'était le seul moyen pour les protéger… et pour contrer les prophéties… Le futur était trop sombre, trop lointain… trop… incertain…

Faith se tut pour se concentrer un moment…

- Harmony, tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

- Ils vont le perdre… La petite s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant de tous ses membres… Faith, on ne va jamais arriver à temps…

- C'est pas vrai… Dire que je ne voulais pas faire ça… enfin tant pis… Heureusement votre compagnon arrive.

Trowa approchait de la voiture en effet, il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le siège passager avant…

- Et maintenant…

- PLUS TARD !

Il eut juste le temps d'attacher sa ceinture et d'agripper la poignée au-dessus de la fenêtre alors qu'elle démarrait en trombe et se dirigeait vers une petite route… qu'ils ne connaissaient pas… Le voyage leur sembla étonnamment court… Ils se trouvèrent rapidement devant la porte du manoir et Faith refermait déjà sa portière…

- Occupez-vous de prendre les enfants… Il faut se dépêcher…

Ils la suivirent dans le manoir et ils arrivèrent pour entendre Sally dire…

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital… je n'ai aucun moyen de la stopper…

- Mais moi si…

- Faith venait d'entrer dans la pièce… Le reste, vous savez ce qui s'est passé… Dit Quatre en soupirant...

- Donc si je comprends bien, dit Duo en regardant successivement Faith, Tychê et les enfants, ces enfants sont ceux de Linda… et de Tychê…

- Non, Harmony est la seule à être la fille de Tychê… Corrigea Faith. Les autres sont les enfants de ce salopard qui est la cause de tous vos soucis… Il a réussi à la séduire… pour mieux vous atteindre et vous éliminer…

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Faith… Tous ces mois passés à regarder Akira séduire Linda, lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait, le bonheur qu'il y avait sur son visage quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… Sa souffrance quand il lui avait dit que c'était juste ce qu'il voulait… Qu'il n'attendait plus que cela pour la quitter… Qu'elle n'avait jamais rien représenté pour lui et qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour sa famille de se venger de la sienne… Ses pleurs quand il lui avait annoncé que ses enfants la fragiliseraient suffisamment pour que la vengeance de ses ancêtres s'abattent sur elle… et qu'elle meure enfin… suivie par son meurtrier de cousin…

- Linda refusait de le croire… Elle a toujours gardé espoir, espoir que ses souffrances s'arrêteraient, que cette malédiction arrêterait de la dévorer… Sans succès… Elle a accouché de façon anonyme, me confiant immédiatement les enfants… faisant en sorte que les médecins gardent le secret sur cet accouchement… Son notaire ignorait tout… Je me suis occupée de Hope dès qu'elle a pu sortir de l'hôpital… Mais maintenant… Je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir vous les confier… qu'ils pourront enfin retrouver leur vraie famille…

- C'est pour eux que cette malédiction doit cesser…

Les yeux de Duo lançaient des éclairs… Cet homme… Non seulement il s'en était pris à lui et à Hilde, mais il avait également fait souffrir Linda… Il devait l'éliminer… par n'importe quel moyen…

- Il a dit qu'il serait au village dans une semaine…

- Alors c'est là qu'il mourra…

- Vous devez encore vous reposer… J'ai refermé la plus grande partie de vos blessures, mais je ne peux rien pour vos cauchemars… et ils vont se faire d'autant plus fort qu'il aimerait vous donner le coup fatal à Emals…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…

Subaru regarda Tychê

- Accepteriez-vous de m'aider à contrer les attaques mentales que subit Duo ?

- Bien sûr… mais je ne serai pas d'une grande aide…

- Moi je pourrais aider aussi… Ils se tournèrent tous vers la gamine…

- Tu en as déjà assez fait en me permettant d'entrer de nouveau dans le manoir, dit Tychê en prenant sa fille dans ses bras… Et puis tu auras suffisamment à faire la semaine prochaine, puisque tu sais que tu devras aider Duo…

- Vous en dites toujours trop ou pas assez…

Duo s'appuya sur les coussins en posant sa main sur ses yeux… Les larmes qui les inondaient et le mal de tête dont il souffrait l'empêchaient de se concentrer davantage… Il était épuisé… Les informations qu'ils avaient reçues, l'annonce des souffrances mentales de Linda, le fait qu'Hilde était entre les mains de ce monstre… Il avait besoin de se reposer, de faire le point. Une douleur dans les côtes lui rappela qu'il était encore blessé, même si les saignements s'étaient arrêtés. Il grogna et ferma les yeux, retirant sa main pour presser son bras contre ses côtes, l'autre reposant sur le lit. Les blessures que les chiens lui avaient infligées lui faisaient d'ailleurs trop mal pour qu'il tente de bouger… Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas de fracture… Un picotement sur ce bras et la sensation de tubes frottant sur sa peau lui fit comprendre que Sally venait de lui remettre une perfusion… Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour la regarder et lui sourire… avant que le sédatif puissant que la perfusion contenait ne l'entraîne dans un sommeil profond, vide de cauchemars ou de rêves…

Sally attacha la perfusion au-dessus du lit, vérifiant que le liquide s'écoulait bien. Elle regarda les autres, puis Heero et sur un signe de celui-ci, tous quittèrent la pièce. Wufei aida Suabru à aller s'allonger dans sa chambre. Trowa et Quatre, accompagnés de Faith et Tychê, qui portait Harmony, allèrent dans une pièce qu'ils n'avaient jamais ouverte et que Faith connaissait pour l'avoir préparée avec Linda. Ils y trouvèrent une chambre d'enfants avec un petit lit pour Harmony, et trois berceaux pour les plus jeunes… Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Faith en regardant le troisième berceau… Elle alla prendre un drap dans une armoire et le recouvrit…

- Il ne sera pas utilisé cette fois-ci… malheureusement…

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir…

- Andrew ?

- Les preventers m'ont ramené après m'avoir fait signer ma déposition… J'ai croisé Sally dans l'entrée et elle m'a brièvement expliqué la situation… Il y a un élément dans l'affaire que vous devez prendre en compte… Il n'y a pas qu'Hilde à sauver… Et contrairement à ce que pense cet Akira, la mort de Duo et de ces enfants n'aurait pas entraîné la disparition complète des Maxwell…

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu… Hilde ?

- Son médecin m'a appelé… Les dates correspondent… Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble… ça s'est joué à à peine deux semaines… Dire qu'elle pensait que l'enfant serait de moi…

Le rire amer qu'il émit ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de cet état de fait… Il risquait de perdre sa fiancée… qui portait l'enfant d'un autre…

- Ce berceau pourra servir malgré tout… Nous n'avons pas encore fait d'achats pour le bébé…

- Je suis sûr que Duo vous laissera le voir régulièrement… Il aime trop Hilde pour la faire souffrir en la séparant de lui… Et même si vous êtes en quelque sorte son rival… Il vous apprécie beaucoup…

- Reste à lui apprendre ces nouveaux éléments… et il ne va pas bien les prendre…

Ils soupirèrent et éteignirent la lumière, laissant les petits endormis sous la garde de Tychê qui refusait de lâcher la main de sa fille… Celle-ci s'était endormie dès qu'il l'avait couchée, serrant la main de son père et il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Ses yeux ne cessaient de la contempler, des larmes s'échappant d'eux librement… Elle ressemblait tellement à Linda… Et plus il la regardait plus il voyait également son ascendance psychique… Faith n'avait pas tort en lui disant que la petite était comme lui… Il ôta une épingle de ses cheveux…

- Désolé Destin… Mais là, si je veux vraiment aider ma famille à s'en sortir, je n'ai plus le choix… Même si je sais que les conséquences seront graves…

Regardant le symbole du pacte qui le liait à son maître… et le symbole de la paix du plan psychique qui lui étaient liés, il l'entoura d'une sphère de protection et la rangea dans une boite dans l'un des meubles de la pièce… Dès que la lumière de la protection se fut éteinte, il sentit une forte douleur parcourir son crâne, puis ce fut le noir complet… Il était accroupi près du lit de sa fille, n'importe qui aurait pu le croire endormi… Mais les mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières fermées et les battements rapides de son cœur, signalaient une transe psychique profonde… transe dont il ne sortirait pas sans avoir trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait… Et en parcourant les diverses possibilités chronologiques, il était sûr qu'il les trouverait…

Laissant ainsi les différentes possibilités historiques défiler dans ses pensées, tout en gardant une partie de son esprit dans la chambre, surveillant le sommeil des enfants, Tychê recherchait les évènements qui avaient permis d'arriver à ce qui se passait… et surtout ce qu'ils entraîneraient dans un futur trop proche à son goût…

La présence de sa fille dans son esprit, le guidant vers des visions bien précises, lui permit de voir exactement ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'il devait savoir… Il leva les yeux, pour tomber dans ceux d'Harmony… Elle ne dit rien, continuant à lui dévoiler le futur… et les ennuis vers lesquels ils allaient… Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait les empêcher…

Tychê soupira et serra sa fille contre lui… Ils expliqueraient à Duo l'importance de son existence… et de la survie de sa famille… Et ils devraient le préparer à devoir affronter des puissances qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer… Des puissances que personne, même pas lui, ne pouvait mesurer… Mais dans ces épreuves, comme dans celles que Duo affronterait la semaine suivante, ils seraient là… autour de lui, pour le soutenir… Tout ce qui se passait n'avait-il vraiment pour seul but de lui permettre d'être suffisamment fort psychiquement pour survivre à tout ça ? Il ne le savait pas… Mais Faith pourrait probablement l'éclairer sur ce point…

A suivre…

_Duo : comprend plus rien… _

_Tychê : dans quelle histoire tu nous entraînes là ? _

_Faith : elle ne fait que reprendre le scénario prévu dans les prophéties antiques qui sont racontées dans la partie originale qui précède la fic… _

_Licia : au moins une qui prend ma défense !!! Merci Faith !!!_

* * *

Voila, un chapitre de révélation… qui pose plus de questions qu'il n'en résout… Vous pourrez très bientôt trouver certaines des réponses à ces questions dans les fictions originales qui seront publiées sur mon site (vois mon profil)… Mais le voile va se lever petit à petit… en partie du moins… dans les chapitres suivants... du moins j'espère !!! 


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…   
_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastiqu   
_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal… _

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira) _

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup-là… Même pas un petit délire ? _

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher. _

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ? _

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**_Merci à Hahn Tah Yhel pour ses reviews et ses encouragements pour cette fic et pour "Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse", j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Merci aussi à Angel Soya qui m'a laissé un petit mot pour "Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse" elle-aussi.  
_**

**_Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic._**

**_Merci à miss Siashini qui m'encourage et qui est la première à me donner ses impressions après avoir fait les corrections de mes chapitres. Kisus miss !!!_**

* * *

**Le petit mot de Siashini** : Ah la la la, Duo n'est pas encore sorti de tous ses problèmes !!! Mais ça se fait peu à peu, ouf car on l'attendait ! Ce chapitre est un premier pas vers la fin et on en apprend pas mal sur les origines de Duo !! Vivement la suite qui va être passionnante comme ce chapitre !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le reste de la journée et de la nuit se passa sans incident notable... Les sédatifs que Sally avait donnés à Duo étaient suffisamment puissants pour l'empêcher de rêver ou de cauchemarder… Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous pour décider de la suite à donner… Duo voulait aller au village avant la fin de la semaine pour pouvoir l'explorer et, espérait-il, trouver des renseignements supplémentaires sur sa famille… Cependant, il savait qu'il lui fallait aussi affronter son passé en allant voir les personnes qui les avaient agressés la veille… Cela lui faisait peur… mais plus qu'affronter son passé, c'était affronter le regard de ses collègues quand ils découvriraient qui il avait été qui lui faisait le plus peur…Comment leur expliquer que lui, Duo Maxwell, était l'héritier de l'une des familles les plus puissantes de la mafia… et avait été l'un des assassins les plus redoutés… Il ruminait ses idées noires dans sa chambre que Sally lui avait interdit de quitter tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit le contraire… Les boucliers mentaux qu'avaient dressés Subaru et Tychê pendant la nuit avaient été des plus efficaces et il s'était réveillé ce matin en se sentant mieux que depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars.

Il soupira… Tant pis pour les recommandations de Sally, il avait besoin de sortir, d'explorer ce manoir où il avait tant de souvenirs, ainsi que le parc qui l'entourait… Il n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à présent, couvé comme il l'était par les mères poules, mais là il étouffait… Il enleva la perfusion que Sally lui avait mise – la poche était vide de toute manière donc elle ne servait plus à grand-chose – et il récupéra les béquilles qui se trouvaient près de son lit. Il se leva avec précautions, surpris de ne pas ressentir des douleurs aussi fortes que les jours précédents, et avança jusqu'à l'armoire pour trouver des habits, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre où il prit le temps de prendre un long bain qui le débarrassa des derniers restes de sa maladie et de ses douleurs… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « Duo !!! » sonore dans la chambre et voit débarquer dans la salle de bains une Sally furieuse accompagnée d'un Heero mort d'inquiétude…

- Tu es inconscient ou quoi ??? Et si tu avais fait un malaise ? Tu aurais pu au moins appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider !!!

- Je vais bien Sally, je me sens bien mieux. J'en avais assez d'être alité et dorloté ainsi… J'avais simplement envie de me détendre et ensuite d'aller prendre l'air, rien de plus… Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler, pour éviter que vous vous fassiez du souci…

- Duo, après l'enlèvement d'Hilde, on ne peut pas faire autrement que se faire du souci… Ils ont déjà pénétré dans le manoir une première fois, rien ne les empêchera de le faire une seconde…

- Je sais Heero, mais en même temps Akira a dit qu'il nous verrait la semaine prochaine. Je doute qu'il retente autre chose. Il doit croire que tous les enfants sont morts et que je suis le seul Maxwell encore en vie. A mon avis il veut avoir le plaisir de me tuer lui-même…

- Probablement M. Maxwell, mais nous avons un autre problème sur les bras actuellement...

- Inspecteur Wilson ??? Que me vaut l'honneur de vous revoir ?

- Je suis commissaire maintenant… Tout l'honneur est pour moi, mais je doute que cette salle soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter de ce qui m'amène ici…

- Je suppose que ça concerne la succession… l'annonce de la mort de mon père a déjà été faite

- Elle s'est malheureusement répandue comme une traînée de poudre…

- Si vous pouviez nous laisser quelques minutes, le temps que Duo se prépare et que je lui refasse ses bandages, et vous nous expliquerez de quoi vous parlez dans le salon… Heero, tu veux bien lui montrer le chemin ?

- Hn. Venez.

Après leur départ, Sally laissa Duo le temps qu'il sorte de la baignoire, se sèche et passe une tenue un peu plus décente. Puis elle lui refit ses bandages, vérifiant en même temps l'état de ses blessures. Satisfaite, elle l'aida à enfiler les habits qu'il avait choisis et l'accompagna dans le salon. Heero avait servi de quoi boire au commissaire et ils étaient plongés dans l'étude de documents quand Duo et Sally arrivèrent

- Vous auriez au moins pu nous attendre, dit Duo en saisissant une photo et la regardant. C'était le bras droit de mon père… Travail bâclé… ils font ça à la va-vite… comme s'ils avaient peur… Mais de quoi ?

- Ton retour n'est pas non plus passé inaperçu… Le clan s'est divisé entre ceux qui voudraient que tu prennes la succession et ceux qui attendent le retour de Solo…

- Le bras droit de mon père était de quel coté ?

- Le tien… Il nous servait d'informateur depuis un moment… et il voulait que le clan arrête de prendre la direction actuelle…

- C'est-à-dire ? Mon père a toujours refusé de tremper dans certains milieux… Il a accepté l'arrestation de Solo parce qu'il avait décidé d'intégrer le milieu de la drogue, ce qui était contre les idées de mon père…

- Certains dirigeants du clan ont suivi la même voie que Solo… et ce sont ces mêmes dirigeants qui refuseront ton autorité…

- Je n'ai aucune autorité, vous le savez très bien… Je n'en ai plus depuis que je suis devenu flic…

- Tu en as encore… Malgré ce qu'ils ont considéré comme une trahison, Steve n'arrêtait pas de nous dire que ton père était fier de toi. Certes tu n'étais plus dans les mêmes combines qu'eux, mais dans un sens ton travail s'apparentait à ce qu'ils faisaient : faire régner le calme… Même si vous n'aviez pas les mêmes méthodes. Ton père était un homme important… et l'emprise qu'il avait sur la ville contribuait à nous aider dans la lutte contre la drogue… Steve était au courant qu'il savait qu'il nous informait… Ton père lui avait dit il y a deux jours qu'il acceptait qu'il continue à travailler pour nous pour débarrasser le clan de la vermine… Mais que s'il faisait un pas de travers, il mourrait.

- Vous n'en aviez donc pas contre mon père ?

- Non, bien au contraire… Sa milice privée et ses petites menaces, ainsi que ses assassinats pour s'imposer ont permis de ne pas voir arriver de plus grandes menaces… Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, que le clan est désorganisé, on peut craindre des incidents plus graves…

- Je m'en doute… Je crains aussi de savoir ce que vous voulez me demander…

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire…

- Je n'ai plus autant d'emprise qu'avant… Je ne suis plus le Shinigami depuis le procès… depuis qu'ils m'ont renié…

- Tu l'es encore, c'est dans ton sang !

- Manquait plus que lui… Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Belle façon de parler à celui qui t'a tout appris…

- Si c'est pour me demander de prendre la tête du clan, la réponse est non !

- C'est juste pour quelques jours, le temps de débarrasser le clan des crétins qui sont en train de profiter de la mort de ton père pour inonder la ville de saloperies…

- QUOI ???

- Ton père a disparu il y a deux jours… un homme était venu le voir, un certain Akira, accompagné par l'un de nos associés… Ton père est parti avec eux nous laissant la direction du clan, à Steve et à moi… Il n'est jamais revenu…

- Et vous n'avez rien tenté ?

- On a retrouvé notre associé dans une ruelle… overdose… et on s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était allié à d'autres pour faire circuler des saloperies en ville…

- Vous avez les noms ?

- Pas encore… C'est pour ça qu'à la mort de Steve j'ai préféré aller voir M. le commissaire…

- Et vous voulez que je fasse un grand nettoyage ?

- Tout d'abord nous voudrions que tu montres que tu es le fils du patron… Et que tu serais prêt à reprendre l'affaire…

- Et Solo ?

- Déshérité… Ton père l'a renié après la première histoire de drogue…

- Tu as une liste de ses partisans ?

- J'ai quelques noms…

- On pourra toujours commencer par eux…

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

Sally avait perdu patience… le dialogue qu'elle était en train d'entendre lui permettait d'imaginer pourquoi le dossier de Duo était classé confidentiel et demandait un niveau d'accès des plus élevés pour être consulté… Mais là elle avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler du clan Maxwell ?

- L'une des familles mafieuses les plus puissantes du pays, qui a trempé dans de nombreux assassinats et des affaires de racket et de chantage ? On a même cru à un moment qu'ils étaient mêlés à des affaires de drogue…

- A cause de mon frère, soupira Duo. La drogue est contre les principes de mon père et il a été blanchi pour cette affaire… J'ai témoigné pour envoyer mon frère sous les verrous…

- Tu veux dire ?

- Tu as entendu parler du jeune fils du patriarche ?

- Celui qui était surnommé le Shinigami jusqu'au moment où il a disparu ? Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort… ou qu'il s'est rangé…

- Rangé dans les locaux d'un poste de police… N'est-ce pas gamin ?

- Howard !!!

- Vous n'avez pas à rougir de ce que vous avez fait… Vos témoignages nous ont permis de faire tomber une partie des instigateurs de ce trafic de drogue… Quant à votre intégration au sein de l'agence, vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs éléments…

Lady Une était entrée dans la pièce. L'arrivée de l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'IASI gela un instant l'atmosphère puis…

- Ta supérieure a raison, gamin, ton père était fier de ta réussite… tu as redoré le blason de la famille et du clan… Alors cesse de cacher ton passé… Je suis sûr que tu es capable de réconcilier le clan avec la loi…

- Wilson ?

- Nous avons commencé à travailler avec des hommes de ton clan dès l'arrestation de Solo… Si tu as encore un peu d'influence dans ton clan, cela nous sera utile… Tu as accès à des ressources auxquelles nous n'avons pas accès…

- Lady Une ?

- Vous nous avez déjà aidé par le passé, de la façon la plus dure qu'il soit… Maintenant nous vous demandons de le faire à nouveau, et de créer des relations plus durables entre ton clan et la police…

- Vous me proposer d'être l'instigateur d'une collaboration ? Howard, vous le saviez ?

- L'idée vient de ton père…

- Le vieux continuait à me voir comme son successeur ? Après la façon dont il m'a traité ?

- Il l'a beaucoup regretté… La mère de Solo lui a reproché l'arrestation de son fils… Ils ont divorcé l'année dernière et il a enfin repris ses esprits et s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait…

- Je suis d'accord pour le faire… mais avec les autres évènements qui se passent actuellement…

- Cet homme, Akira, a confié ton amie à un de nos éléments… Elle va bien… et est en sécurité…

- Howard, je veux la voir !!!

- Non, nous avons décidé de laisser Akira penser qu'elle restera éloignée de toi… Il ne faut pas que vous ayez de contacts avant qu'il ne donne d'autres ordres la concernant.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir de ce qui se passait…

- Il fallait que tu puisses rester naturel. Nous voulons venger notre chef… Et faire cesser ce trafic de drogue définitivement… en nettoyant le clan des déchets…

- Avez-vous déjà décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire des femmes ?

- Nous pensions les laisser en prison, en attendant que tu décides de leur sort… ou que nous organisions leur procès.

- Ça les fera réfléchir sur leurs actions… Laissons-les patienter sans connaître leur sort…

Duo réfléchissait vite. Il organisait ses pensées de manière à résoudre les deux affaires en parallèle…

- Howard, sur combien d'hommes puis-je vraiment compter ?

- J'ai une liste d'hommes de confiance. J'ai déjà fait en sorte de remplacer l'interlocuteur privilégié d'Akira par un de mes hommes et il a mis ses hommes de main à son service.

- Donc Akira n'a plus de soutien dans le clan…

- Sauf s'il est en contact avec d'autres personnes… Mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas repéré de tels rencontres.

- Pour le trafic de drogue, qui avez-vous mis sur le coup ?

- Quelques uns de mes hommes s'y sont impliqués pour déterminer qui tire les ficelles…

- Et nous avons aussi des agents infiltrés qui travaillent avec eux…

- Si vous avez déjà tout organisé, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

- Tant que le combat avec Akira n'a pas eu lieu, rien… Ensuite, il faudra que vous réorganisiez le clan… Et autorisiez les arrestations que nous aurons prévues…

- Vous voulez dire que je n'ai pas à me confronter avec les conspirateurs que nous avons arrêtés ?

- Exactement.

Duo soupira de soulagement. Une confrontation de moins… Il ne lui restait vraiment qu'à retrouver la forme et se préparer au combat, mentalement et physiquement.

- Howard, j'aurais un autre service à vous demander

Le vieil homme sourit :

- La salle d'entraînement n'attend que toi…

- Merci Howard.

Duo obtint rapidement l'accord de Sally pour s'entraîner. Celle-ci exigea néanmoins d'être présente quand il s'entraînerait. Elle fit un bandage serré qui maintenait bien sa jambe et lui permettait de se déplace sans trop boiter et sans trop le ralentir. Puis elle vérifia le reste des blessures et le déclara prêt.

Howard attendait Duo dans la salle où il l'avait entraîné à devenir le tueur le plus habile et le plus discret que le clan n'ait jamais connu. Qualités qui lui avaient également servi à monter les échelons dans la police et lui avait permis de devenir rapidement l'un des meilleurs agents de terrain. En trois jours, car Duo tenait à arriver au village plus tôt pour pouvoir l'explorer, il allait faire en sorte que son élève retrouve les capacités qui avaient fait sa renommée… Et peu importe l'état physique actuel de son élève, celui-ci devrait se dépasser… Il fallait vaincre cet Akira… Il ne lui avait pas dit que ce combat était également très attendu au sein du clan. Les dirigeants avaient décidé que l'issue de ce combat déterminerait la légitimité de Duo à la tête du clan. S'il vainquait Akira, il serait incontestablement nommé remplaçant de son père… Et il le vaincrait !

Observant son élève s'entraîner sur les différents appareils, il sourit. Sa rapidité et son agilité ne s'étaient pas amoindries et il semblait à peine handicapé par ses blessures. Il le laissa s'échauffer, faisant de même de son coté, avant de le défier pour différents combats. Arts Martiaux, armes blanches, armes à feux, pendant les trois jours il testa les capacités de son élève et fit en sorte de combler les quelques relâchements qu'il trouvait. Le dernier jour il fit se confronter Duo à ses collègues de l'IASI, l'un après l'autre tout d'abord, puis par attaques en groupes. Les résultats les surprirent. Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés aux capacités réelles de Duo et, même si le voir en pleine action pendant les entraînements leur avait donné une petite idée de ce dont il était capable, se retrouver désarmés avec un couteau sous la gorge en un temps aussi court les surprit énormément. Ils comprirent pourquoi Lady Une avait engagé un jeune homme aussi jeune pour faire partie de leur équipe… et pourquoi elle avait jugé que ses capacités de combat pourraient leur être utiles. Duo se révélait tel qu'il était : une arme. Une arme terrifiante qui n'attendait que le feu vert pour agir… Et malheureusement pour Akira qui avait osé humilier le Shinigami, il avait enfin obtenu ce signal. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Et celui qui l'avait humilié et qui avait provoqué la mort de son père allait bientôt payer pour ses actes.

Duo remercia Subaru et Tychê pour leur aide. Grâce à eux et à leurs protections, il avait pu s'entraîner physiquement et retrouver tous ses réflexes. Maintenant, il devait également faire en sorte de se préparer mentalement…Tychê et Faith avaient accepté de prendre son entraînement en main. Cette dernière avait mis les enfants en sécurité… Auprès de Destin qui, même s'il avait eu l'air outré quand elle lui avait demandé de les garder, avait fondu très rapidement devant les supplications de sa sœur… et surtout le regard d'Harmony qui avait demandé à son « tonton Destin » de 'bien vouloir l'aider à surveiller son frère et sa sœur pendant que son « tonton Duo » se battrait contre le méchant monsieur qui avait tué sa maman'. Il reconnaissait dans la vivacité d'esprit et l'intelligence de cette gamine les qualités de son père, celles-la même qui l'avaient poussé à l'élever et à en faire son second.

Cette deuxième phase d'entraînement fut plus éprouvante pour Duo que la première. Faith prenait la forme de l'ombre, telle qu'il la voyait dans ses cauchemars. Et les lui faisait revivre… sans toutefois le blesser. Petit à petit Duo se battait mentalement contre ses démons, Faith commença lentement, puis augmenta son emprise avec l'avancement des entraînements. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que d'autres forces agissaient pour protéger Duo. Déclinantes, mais présentes quand même. Tychê les rejoignit pour essayer de percer le secret de cette protection, sans résultats. Ils décelèrent une puissance mentale que Duo n'avait jamais montrée et ils lui apprirent à l'utiliser contre des agressions mentales… Deux nuits avant le combat, Duo s'endormirait sans être protégé par Subaru et Tychê, même s'ils ne seraient pas loin… S'il arrivait à la vaincre cette nuit là, ils feraient un grand pas vers la victoire.

Ces entraînements avaient lieu à Emals, qu'ils avaient réussi à retrouver grâce aux indications du journal. Ils exploraient le village entre les phases d'entraînement et Duo repérait les endroits les plus propices pour que le combat ait lieu. Quatre avait dû être éloigné, raccompagné par Trowa, les évènements qui s'étaient passés au village avaient apparemment créé une atmosphère mystérieuse et mauvaise pour ceux qui n'avaient aucun entraînement psychique et étaient sensibles au surnaturel. Et Quatre en avait fait les frais. Son malaise les avait inquiétés et ils avaient décidé qu'il resterait en sécurité avec Trowa dans un hôtel de la ville la plus proche, où ils les retrouveraient une fois le combat fini.

POV de Duo

Cette nuit… Je saurai enfin si je pourrais la vaincre… Je sais que la vaincre dans mes cauchemars ne suffira pas, mais cela devrait nous donner un avantage. Dans quelques heures, au moment où je fermerai les yeux, j'attendrais qu'elle arrive… que le cauchemar commence. Je sais qu'elle m'attaquera par ce biais là… et qu'elle apparaîtra probablement aussi… Après tout, je suis sur son territoire.

Fin POV Duo

La soirée fut très calme, trop calme probablement. Tout le monde savait ce qui devrait se passer durant la nuit. Heero s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Duo après cette nuit. Et s'il n'était pas assez fort mentalement ? Si ce combat mental le tuait ? Le souvenir de l'état de Duo pendant et après les cauchemars, avec les plaies qui s'ouvraient en même temps que dans le rêve, les fractures qui apparaissaient sans qu'on ne trouve d'explication, les hémorragies. Si le combat de cette nuit ne s'achevait pas sur une victoire de Duo, il risquait de perdre l'assurance qu'il avait retrouvée, de perdre aussi la vie, si le cauchemar était trop violent… Et dans tous les cas, il serait probablement mal en point le lendemain. Sally avait tout préparé, cette nuit, tout le monde serait auprès de Duo pour surveiller son état, éviter le pire. Subaru serait prêt à le sortir de son cauchemar si cela devenait trop dangereux et Tychê dresserait une protection si Duo montrait trop de signes de faiblesse. Seule Faith était vraiment confiante. Savait-elle ce qui allait se passer ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, en dehors d'elle mais elle refusait d'en parler. Elle se contentait de rassurer Duo et de lui dire d'agir de la même façon que quand il s'entraînait avec elle.

L'heure était venue… De la maison de Destin, Harmony se tenait prête. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle assiste aux évènements, elle n'y serait pas, du moins physiquement, mais ils ne l'empêcheraient pas d'aider ses ancêtres à intervenir s'ils voulaient aider Duo. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire directement, mais eux le pouvaient. Il suffisait de leur montrer le chemin. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire pendant l'entraînement, afin d'éviter les réprimandes, mais elle le ferait ce soir-là si cela s'avérait nécessaire… et le jour du combat.

Elle se préparait donc à surveiller les évènements qui suivraient avec la plus grande attention…

Duo alla finalement se coucher, il avait retardé ce moment au maximum mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il céda finalement à l'appel du sommeil et ferma les yeux. L'attaque commença de façon quasi-immédiate.

POV Duo

Et me revoilà au même endroit… dans la forêt que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître pour l'avoir réellement explorée… J'ai pu déterminer aussi l'endroit où je tombe à chaque fois… Je suis encore en train de courir et les chiens me poursuivent… Voyons si j'arrive à modifier le déroulement de la scène. Je vais déjà essayer de m'arrêter… Cette force qui m'en empêche est vraiment très puissante. Mais il faut que j'y arrive, que je m'arrête avant de tomber… Enfin !

Fin POV Duo

Dans le cauchemar

Il était debout, arrêté en train d'attendre les chiens. Elle le surveillait, fâchée qu'il ait pu interrompre le cours du cauchemar. Il la regarda soudain :

- Alors c'est toi la responsable ?

- Tes ancêtres ont tué ma sœur, il est de mon devoir de la venger…

- En nous attaquant dans nos cauchemars ?

- C'était le seul moyen de le faire… puisque aucun d'entre vous n'était au village… Mais maintenant que tu y es, cela va devenir plus intéressant…

- On verra bien

- C'est tout vu ! Allez !!!

Les chiens se jetèrent sur Duo, trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de dresser sa protection. Ils lui mordirent le bras et il hurla.

Dans la réalité

Duo se débattait. Son bras avait été mordu et le sang coulait. Sally se précipita pour arrêter l'hémorragie et poser un bandage. Elle regarda Subaru qui secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore temps d'intervenir. Duo avait juste été surpris.

Dans le cauchemar

Duo avait enfin dressé la protection. Les chiens grondaient mais ne l'approchaient plus. Il s'approcha de la femme et la regarda.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant c'est contre moi qu'il faut te battre, dit-elle

- Volontiers, dit-il en faisant apparaître un couteau

Elle sourit, en faisant apparaître un dans l'une de ses mains, tandis qu'une boule de feu apparaissait dans l'autre…

Duo évita la flamme qui alla s'écraser contre la protection. Les chiens reculèrent, effrayés. Il regarda la femme dans les yeux et se jeta sur elle… Le combat fut bref, la femme n'ayant pas l'entraînement du Shinigami. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, son couteau sur sa gorge.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me tuer dans tes rêves…

- Je sais, mais ça t'empêchera de revenir…

Il lui sortit son masque…

- Tu lui ressembles tu sais ?

- Comme toi tu ressembles à ton ancêtre… Dommage qu'il ait été responsable du malheur de ma sœur, je l'aimais bien…

- Adieu.

Il enfonça le couteau dans sa gorge, la regardant s'évanouir avec les restes du décor. Puis il ouvrit les yeux…

**A suivre**

_Duo : Révélation, révélation… On l'a enfin battue ?_

_'Licia : tu verras ça au chapitre suivant…_

_Duo : avec le combat final ?_

_'Licia : probablement… mais je n'en dis pas plus…_

A lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre… Merci de suivre cette fic, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en prend à l'écrire.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception… _

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastique _

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal… _

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira) _

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup-là… Même pas un petit délire ? _

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher. _

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ? _

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

**_Merci et encore Merci à Hahn Tah Yhel et Gayana pour leurs reviews !!!_**

**_Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et mes autres fics._**

**_Et toujours un très très grand MERCI à Siashini qui accepte de relire mes textes et de les corriger avant que je les publie._**

* * *

Le petit mot de Siashini :

Chapitre vraiment très intense mais aussi … Ah non je peux pas dire sinon je révèle la fin mais il est passionnant et on voit enfin le bout du tunnel !! J'ai hâte de lire l'épilogue !!!

* * *

**Malédiction Mortelle **

**Chapitre 13 **

**Le combat final. **

Subaru se releva avec un soupir de soulagement et alla à la porte de la chambre, la déverrouillant, il l'ouvrit, s'écartant pour laisser entrer un Heero mort d'inquiétude et une Sally furieuse.

- C'est fini…

- Fini ??? Heero se précipita près de Duo et constata avec soulagement que celui-ci respirait calmement.

- Oui, il a réussi à la vaincre dans son esprit…

- Bien, et maintenant à nous deux jeune homme… Je n'ai pas apprécié de me faire jeter hors de la chambre comme vous l'avez fait… Et cela vaut pour vous trois, êtres surnaturels ou pas, vous n'aviez aucun droit de m'empêcher de veiller sur un patient pris de convulsions…

- Il était en plein combat, si vous lui aviez administré le moindre produit, cela aurait pu perturber son esprit et l'empêcher d'avoir le dessus…

- Et s'il avait perdu ? Si son corps avait lâché avant son esprit ?

- Ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Tychê le surveillait… et si nous avions senti que son esprit n'était pas suffisamment fort pour la vaincre ou que les blessures infligées devenaient trop nombreuses, nous l'aurions réveillé…

- Vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? Mal à la tête… fit une voix endormie…

- Duo !!! Sally se précipita à ses cotés, repoussant Heero pour examiner les pupilles de Duo…

- Sal' !!! T'as pas un moyen plus agréable de me réveiller que me foutre ta lampe dans les yeux ???

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux… Duo semblait aller bien… en dehors de cette blessure au bras dont le bandage était de nouveau taché de sang… Sally, jugeant que l'Américain était suffisamment réveillé, le releva sur ses oreillers et procéda à un examen en règle. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout était normal et s'attela à changer le bandage sanguinolent.

Duo avait repris ses esprits pendant qu'elle faisait cela et il se rendit compte que quelque chose posait problème… Heero avec des yeux rougis, semblant au bord des larmes… Sally pareil avec en plus une frénésie de le soigner…

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Ou alors c'est pour me féliciter d'avoir vaincu cette ombre…

Tychê n'y tint plus, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, les inquiétudes inutiles du médecin et d'Heero, et Duo qui les regardait maintenant avec un air d'incompréhension la plus totale… Il éclata de rire, suivi par Faith et Subaru…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Tu as eu des convulsions et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est nous demander si on fait la tête parce que tu as réussi à vaincre ton ennemi fantôme ? Subaru nous a virés de la chambre, je ne pouvais pas voir si ça se calmait, si ça empirait et ils refusaient que je te donne quoi que ce soit…

- Oula, on calme la crise d'hystérie Sally… Je pense qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient…

Sally le regarda un instant… hésitant entre les rires et les pleurs… et choisissant finalement une solution intermédiaire alternant les deux… Ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter encore plus Duo…

- Eh !!! Je vous ai fait si peur que ça ???

- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte baka ? Bien sûr qu'on a eu peur… et encore plus en étant séparés par la porte… on t'entendait bouger, te débattre, gémir… mais on ne pouvait rien faire… Ils avaient verrouillé la porte…

- Vous étiez hystériques… vous parliez même de le réveiller… Cela n'aurait servi à rien… sauf à faire plus de mal que de bien en fait… Elle aurait gagné…

- Vous pouviez nous l'expliquer, au lieu de nous mettre dehors…

- Vous ne vouliez rien entendre…

- EH !!! ON SE CALME !!!!

Duo en avait assez… Il avait vaincu l'ombre… et au lieu d'en être contents, ses alliés étaient en train de se disputer comme des chiffonniers… En y repensant, son combat l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait… son corps était endolori et il avait mal à la tête… sans compter le fait qu'il avait sommeil… Il ferma les yeux un instant et sentit une main se poser sur son front… Il les rouvrit, Heero le regardait d'un air inquiet

- Je suis juste crevé Hee-chan… faut croire que le combat mental m'a épuisé…

- Dors alors, je doute qu'elle revienne, les rassura Subaru, quant à moi, je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Bonne nuit !

- Je pense que je vais faire de même, dit Sally en baillant.

Heero aida Duo à se rallonger et attendit qu'il ferme les yeux pour s'endormir dans le second lit de la chambre. Tychê et Faith les regardèrent en souriant

- Si seulement ils se rendaient compte de leurs sentiments…

- Un jour, je pense…

Ils éteignirent la lumière de la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière eux… La fin de la nuit se passerait sans incident… Mais dans la forêt, un esprit malfaisant et sa horde de chiens démoniaques préparait sa vengeance… Son descendant venait d'arriver… et le mot qu'il avait laissé pour Duo ainsi que la nouvelle qu'il lui avait apportée la comblait de joie… si tout se passait comme elle voulait, elle pourrait prendre non deux vies, comme elle l'avait pensé juste avant, mais trois… et faire ainsi se terminer la lignée maudite des descendants des Wells… le jour anniversaire de celui où elle les avait maudits…

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Heero trouva la fenêtre grande ouverte… et près de la tête de Duo se trouvait un mot, cloué à l'oreiller par un couteau couvert de sang… Il avait essayé de l'enlever avant le réveil de Duo, mais celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux en le sentant le faire… la vue du couteau et du sang lui avait retourné l'estomac et il s'était précipité dans la salle de bains… Heero avait appelé Sally pour l'aider et avait récupéré le message… Celui-ci indiquait qu'Akira voulait les voir le lendemain matin, sur les coups de 10 heures, dans une clairière qu'ils avaient repéré dans la forêt…Les autres indications qu'il donnait dans le mot étaient moins réjouissantes…

Duo ruminait sa rancœur dans sa chambre… La dernière journée avant le combat s'était déroulée sans incidents, en dehors du couteau et du sang entourant le mot qu'ils avaient trouvé au réveil… apparemment les cauchemars avaient encore de l'effet sur lui… la vue du sang puis celle de son propre sang sur les bandages et son poignet quand Sally les avait remplacés, lui donnait la nausée… Il appréhendait la rencontre…

Cependant, à ce moment précis il était en colère contre les autres… Furieux… Le mot qu'Akira avait laissé ne mentionnait pas qu'Hilde comme otage… il mentionnait aussi un enfant… qu'Hilde portait… Il avait mis son poing dans la figure d'Andrew quand celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était au courant… et qu'en plus l'enfant n'était pas de lui…

Père… La journée du lendemain ferait totalement basculer sa vie… S'il perdait, il ne perdrait pas qu'Hilde, ou sa propre vie, mais il signerait aussi la mort de son seul enfant… Akira avait bien choisi ses mots pour lui mettre la pression… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard… Il ne pouvait pas risquer la mort d'Hilde, et encore moins de son enfant… Qu'Andrew veuille le reconnaître ou qu'il lui laisse le faire…

Duo avait évité tout le monde pendant la journée, disparaissant dès que Sally avait déclaré qu'il allait bien et qu'Andrew n'aurait rien d'autre qu'un bel œil au beurre noir… souvenir de sa rencontre avec le poing de l'Américain… il s'était réfugié dans la forêt, l'explorant et se perdant dans une des multiples grottes de l'endroit… des grottes artificielles apparemment, creusées et arrangées par des hommes… Il avait été comme envoûté par la beauté de l'une d'elles et y avait passé la journée… Elle ressemblait tellement à celle du domaine… Il n'avait fait part à personne de sa découverte… mais il était sûr d'avoir découvert une autre partie de son héritage… dans la grotte se trouvait les mêmes images des personnes s'engageant à servir la mort ou le destin qu'il avait vu sur les gravures au domaine…

Son départ avait permis à Tychê et Faith d'apparaître… Ils s'étaient attardés dans la grotte et il avait failli les surprendre… Tychê s'approcha de la fresque et la frôla du bout des doigts…

- Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas touchée… s'il avait actionné le mécanisme avant l'heure voulue…

- Même s'il ne l'actionne pas… Regarde les fissures… les sceaux ne tiendront plus longtemps…

- Le pacte arrive à sa fin… Il faut espérer que Duo sortira vainqueur du combat… et qu'il ne sera pas trop amoché…

- Il faut l'espérer… Si les sceaux cèdent avant que la nouvelle génération ait l'âge…

- Il ne faut pas y penser Faith… Quand je pense que Destin n'avait pas pu prévoir cela…

- Il a tenté de trouver un accord… mais il n'avait pas pu prévoir les paramètres que sont les errements des humains… Le déséquilibre s'accentue de jour en jour… et si ça continue…

- N'en parlons plus pour le moment… Harmony pourrait peut-être…

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Avec mon sang, et celui de Linda…

- Même… Elle ne sera pas suffisamment forte pour les épreuves…

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant de voir l'issue du combat… Sauf espérer…

- Oui…

Avec un dernier regard vers la fresque, dont une des fissures venait encore de s'étendre un peu plus, ils quittèrent la grotte par un chemin dérobé qui passait par différentes sortes de temples… Tychê se rendit invisible et reprit sa place d'ange gardien auprès de Duo, tandis que Faith repartait voir les enfants… Elle n'assisterait pas au combat du lendemain… pas directement… Elle se devait d'assister Destin pour cet évènement…

Tychê suivit la trace de Duo pour le retrouver dans une clairière, assis sur un rocher…

« Incroyable… son instinct le mène vers les endroits où ses ancêtres aimaient aller… entre la grotte familiale et cette clairière… Est-ce que par hasard il saurait… D'un coté, quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression de voir celui qui a changé le nom de leur lignée… mais aussi celle qu'il aimait… après tout, un de ses ancêtres a épousé sans le savoir quelqu'un de cette famille… Et l'histoire s'était mal terminée… même s'ils avaient pu léguer l'héritage à un de leurs enfants… le destin tragique des deux familles avait frappé… l'un des membres de la famille Wish avait été frappé d'un coup de folie et avait assassiné le couple avant de se suicider… L'enfant était chez ses grands-parents du coté Wells à ce moment-là, et ceux-ci l'avaient recueilli ensuite… La folie de sa famille avait cependant laissé des traces… et certains de ses descendants avaient fini leur vie en sombrant dans la folie, qu'elle soit meurtrière ou non…

Duo lui-même possédait cette part sombre… Il l'avait canalisée dès son plus jeune âge en créant sa personnalité de Shinigami… son double tueur… celui que Tychê avait devant les yeux… Sauf que celui-ci ne se manifestait que si Duo était dans une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas… fureur, tristesse, ou quand il devait commettre un meurtre… Les deux personnalités semblaient cohabiter, mais Tychê supposait qu'un évènement tragique pourrait faire basculer l'équilibre qu'elles avaient bâti et faire sombrer la personnalité de Duo pour laisser définitivement la place à son double assassin… Le fait qu'il soit présent alors même que le combat n'avait pas commencé n'était pas un bon présage…

Duo avait profité du fait que personne n'était la pour évacuer la tension accumulée en mimant un combat, s'entraînant seul comme il le faisait d'ordinaire… quand il ne se trouvait pas devant une affaire qui le touchait autant… Il se sentait désorienté, vide… Son cœur continuait à balancer… Il ressentait encore des sentiments pour Hilde, mais Heero, son regard la veille quand il s'était réveillé après avoir vaincu l'ombre, son inquiétude… Il se rappelait de la façon dont il avait failli céder à la tentation et le séduire, après l'histoire avec Ève, un soir où il avait bu plus que raison… Heero avait eu l'air d'apprécier… mais le lendemain, il ne lui adressait plus la parole… l'abandonnant à son sort… supposant, peut-être que Duo n'avait aucun souvenir de leur nuit… Et maintenant… Akira l'avait souillé… Il ne méritait plus l'inquiétude d'Heero… Il ne méritait pas l'amitié d'Hilde, ni celle d'Andrew… Il voulait que cette histoire se termine… Réussir à libérer Hilde et la ramener à son amant… Son sort à lui importait peu… Il fallait qu'il mette fin à toute cette histoire, quitte à mourir en emportant Akira et l'ombre avec lui… Le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux… Et il serait enfin tranquille…

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était observé. Tychê sentait les émotions de son protégé et son cœur se serrait en entendant ses pensées… Heero ne supporterait pas sa mort. Les autres non plus… Duo était l'un des rares à pouvoir choisir son destin… à pouvoir le diriger… Il fallait intervenir avant que certains pensent que sa volonté était fixée… S'approchant du jeune homme, il se montra à lui… Leur discussion fit très mal à Duo, mais elle éclaircit pour lui certains points… Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire… ce qu'il ferait le lendemain… Cette capacité inconnue de lui, que Tychê venait de lui révéler, allait lui permettre de le tromper… de porter un coup fatal tant à Akira qu'à l'ombre…

Sa décision prise, Duo retourna là où ils se logeaient et s'enferma dans sa chambre… Il repensait à tous les évènements de la journée quand Heero vient le chercher pour dîner… Il ne prononça pas une parole de la soirée… Heero dormit dans une autre chambre cette nuit-là, Duo lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il voulait passer la nuit seul…

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, se préparant au combat de la même façon que quand il préparait les meurtres pour le compte de sa famille… Se préparant surtout à combattre à la fois de façon psychique et physique… La puissance psychique dont Tychê lui avait parlé, qu'il dissimulait au fond de lui… Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de la faire sortir… de l'utiliser… mais pas contre une être humain… Akira mourrait de ses mains… le couteau de ses ancêtres serait l'arme choisie pour le sacrifier à eux… pour venger tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer… Quant à elle… eh bien, les sorcières devaient mourir par le feu… non ?

POV Heero

Le jour était donc arrivé, Akira nous avait la veille laissé un message nous disant où le combat aurait lieu, une clairière dans la forêt, et à quelle heure. Il avait précisé qu'un retard de notre part coûterait beaucoup à Hilde… et à sa descendance… avait-il rajouté dans le message… Duo avait failli tuer Andrew quand il avait compris ce qu'Akira signifiait… Puis, quand Andrew lui avait avoué que l'enfant n'était pas le sien, il s'était figé… et avait disparu toute la journée. Quand il était rentré, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que le temps du repas et me demandant de ne pas dormir dans notre chambre cette nuit… Je sais qu'il n'a pas dû fermer l'œil. Ce matin il a refusé de manger… Prétextant qu'il était trop stressé… Maintenant, nous arrivons en vue de la clairière… et je trouve que la forêt est trop sombre par rapport à la luminosité qu'il y avait quand nous y sommes entrés…

Fin POV Heero

Plus ils avançaient, plus la forêt s'assombrissait… Subaru sentait de plus en plus de présences menaçantes… Tychê avait disparu en disant qu'il les retrouverait le moment venu… Faith était introuvable depuis la veille… Ils se trouvèrent enfin devant la clairière… Duo avança, suivi par les autres… qui furent stoppés au bout de trois pas… Un mur invisible entourait le lieu du combat… une sorte d'enclave dans laquelle la lumière pénétrait difficilement… Et que même Subaru ne pouvait traverser…

Le rire d'Akira leur parvint…

- Vous pouvez la récupérer… Elle ne me sert plus à rien, maintenant que j'ai celui que je voulais !!!

- Traître !!! Tu m'avais promis qu'elle servirait de sacrifice… elle et son futur enfant !!!

- Tu ne sais pas depuis le temps que les membres de notre famille mentent comme ils respirent… Elle ne m'intéressait pas… Son enfant non plus… et toi tu ne m'intéresses que parce que nous voulons tous deux nous débarrasser de la même personne… Toi pour venger la mort de ta sœur en faisant s'éteindre la lignée de celui qui l'a séduite puis abandonnée, moi pour venger celle de ma sœur qu'il a lâchement assassinée…

Ils retrouvèrent les hommes infiltrés d'Howard accompagnés d'Hilde. Sally la fit transporter à l'hôpital de manière à ce qu'elle reçoive les soins appropriés. Elle congédia aussi ses gardiens qui s'empressèrent de disparaître, emportant avec eux les sous-fifres d'Akira avec pour ordre de les livrer à Wilson. Heero, Sally et Subaru se rendirent ensuite le plus près qu'ils pouvaient du lieu du combat, où Akira avait apparemment prévu qu'ils se placent puisque des chaises avaient été installées… Ils s'assirent et regardèrent ce qui se passait dans l'enclave…

Duo se trouvait face à Akira… et à l'Ombre… Elle avait retiré sa capuche cette fois-ci, dévoilant un visage dont les traits ressemblaient à Ève et aux gravures… Visage déformé par la haine et la colère… Derrière les chiens attendaient… un seul signe d'elle et ils se jetteraient sur leur proie…

- Tu veux un combat loyal ou tu comptes lâcher tes fauves sur moi ?

- On va commencer par un combat loyal… dit Akira en sortant un couteau

- Je l'avais offert à Ève celui-là.

- Tu le reconnais ? Elle serait ravie que tu finisses empalé dessus…

- Et je pense que mes ancêtres seront ravis que toi tu meures par leur couteau… dit Duo en sortant le sien.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer… s'intimidant l'un l'autre… Duo laissa sa place à Shinigami, son aura meurtrière et sa soif de sang se faisant plus sentir à mesure que le temps passait… Akira frémit en la sentant…

Shinigami n'attendait que ce signal… Il se jeta sur le japonais qui l'évita de justesse…

- Alors c'est toi le Shinigami… Voyons si tu vaux ta réputation… Aie

Akira porta sa main à son cou où une balafre se formait… il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, sourit et porta ses doigts ensanglantés à sa bouche.

- Premier sang versé… à mon tour…

- Je t'attends

Akira attaqua alors, Shinigami para et contre-attaqua…

Ils enchaînèrent les attaques pendant un certain temps… Se couvrant l'un l'autre de blessures légères sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne l'avantage… Jusqu'au moment où Shinigami enfonça son couteau dans le flanc d'Akira… Celui-ci recula, essoufflé et porta la main à sa blessure… Duo l'observa… la blessure ne serait pas fatale immédiatement… la perte de sang l'affaiblirait cependant… son attention fut un instant détournée par un mouvement de l'Ombre…

clic

L'instinct du Shinigami sauva encore une fois la vie de Duo… La balle lui traversa l'épaule alors que son cœur était visé. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lui permis de ne pas tomber et Shinigami vit rouge… Se jetant sur Akira en évitant les balles que celui-ci tirait, il lança son couteau dans son épaule…

Le revolver tomba et Duo le poussa loin de la main d'Akira avant qu'il puisse le récupérer… Il restait une balle… Un coup de pied fit tomber Akira sans connaissance, mais Duo ne put vérifier son état car les chiens se jetaient sur lui… Il récupéra son couteau dans le corps et commença à se battre contre eux…

Morsures, griffures… contre couteau… La meute s'essoufflait plus lentement que Duo… celui-ci s'en rendit compte…

- Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas complètement dans le plan physique…

- Tu as raison… sinon ils ne pourraient pas t'atteindre…

- Alors je peux faire cela…

- Quoi ???

Une flamme venait d'apparaître dans la main de Duo… Il l'approcha du chien le plus proche qui s'éloigna, lui permettant de se relever… Les chiens grondèrent et tentèrent de s'approcher… Duo se concentra pour enflammer sa lame comme Tychê le lui avait appris…

Perché dans un arbre, attendant le moment où il devrait intervenir, l'ange attendait… Il vit Duo enflammer sa lame et combattre de nouveau avec les chiens… à la différence près que les blessures qu'il leur portait désormais les faisait s'enflammer… Aux blessures que Duo avait reçues au cours du combat s'ajoutaient autant de brûlures, mais la disparition des chiens valait bien ce sacrifice…

Le dernier chien s'effondra, en flammes… Duo se tourna alors vers celle qui l'avait tourmenté…

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'avoir dans ce plan…

- Et toi tu ne m'auras pas non plus…

- Peut-être pas, mais au moins je vais pouvoir te faire encore souffrir… Tu penses connaître toute l'histoire de ta famille… je vais te montrer le contraire…

- Comment ????

Ils se retrouvèrent tout d'un coup dans des paysages inconnus…

- Nous sommes sur un plan intermédiaire… c'est ici que se situent les origines de nos familles… nous sommes issus du même ancêtre… mais il protège ta famille et à renié la mienne !!!

- Tychê ???

- Cette créature de malheur a scellé notre destin… Mais regarde plutôt… les épreuves que nos ancêtres ont endurées…

Il vit des personnes subir différentes épreuves, d'autres les refuser… la lignée ayant refusé être exilée… et commettre un meurtre ressemblant à ce qu'Akira et ses sbires avaient fait à l'un des enfants de Linda… Puis les images changèrent, montrant les destins des familles, les Wish se spécialisant dans les meurtres et les assassinats, les Well exerçant diverses activités, de prêtres à assassins… mais toujours en accord avec leur statut de serviteurs de la mort et du destin… Il revit la scène de la mort de Linda Wish et les évènements qui s'en étaient suivis par les yeux de l'Ombre… puis les exils, les errements… l'union et la fin tragique des deux héritiers des deux lignées… Ève, leur histoire… Linda, ses souffrances, sa mort… puis les évènements qu'il avait vécus ces derniers jours…

- Tu nous surveillais ?

- Je n'ai eu de cesse de le faire… je veux accomplir ma vengeance et te faire revivre ces évènements en fait partie…

- Parce que tu penses que ça a un effet sur moi ?

- Sur Shinigami non, mais Duo pleure… les larmes sur ton visage le prouvent…

- C'est possible… mais maintenant que tu m'as montré tout ça, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : te faire disparaître définitivement de ce monde…

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Il aspergea son couteau d'un liquide que Tychê lui avait donné, se fit une coupure au bras avec et teinta la lame de son sang… Puis il l'enflamma…

- Tu ne vas pas oser ?

- Par mon sang, celui de mes ancêtres, celui de tes ancêtres et celui de tes descendants, qui coule dans mes veines, et par l'eau de la rivière purificatrice du village que tu as souillé, je t'ordonne de disparaître de ce monde…

Il lança le couteau… Elle s'enflamma mais lança une dernière parole :

- Akira !!! Il ne doit pas finir sa phrase

- Et de… Aah !!!!

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Heero se précipita, la barrière avait disparu, la lumière du soleil inondait la clairière… Duo s'était effondré, une balle, au niveau du cœur, qu'Akira lui avait tirée dans le dos…

- Ma famille est enfin vengée, dit ce dernier avant de s'effondrer. Subaru se pencha sur lui… le cœur avait cessé de battre…

- Il a dû attendre le dernier moment… C'est fini pour lui…

Heero soutenait Duo. Tychê s'approcha et arrêta Sally…

- Nous devons le soigner Tychê…

- Non, il a quelque chose à faire d'abord… ensuite vous pourrez lui donner les soins nécessaires…

- Son cœur ne bat plus…

Heero s'effondra sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait… Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues… Tychê lui lança un regard puis disparut... Subaru leva les yeux vers la personne invisible qui surveillait la scène… Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura quelque chose… Avant de disparaître elle aussi… Linda Maxwell avait rejoint son cousin… pour la dernière fois…

**A suivre… **

_'Licia :s'apprête à affronter les foudres des lecteurs Y a encore un épilogue !!!! Ne me tuez pas !!! _

_Duo : … m'a tué… _

_Heero : elle est folle !!!! _

Bon, je vous retrouve lundi prochain pour l'épilogue… que je vais écrire de ce pas…


	15. Epilogue

_Disclamer : Je voudrais bien les avoir mais apparemment eux n'en ont pas envie… les personnages appartiennent donc à leurs auteurs respectifs sauf exception…   
_

_Genre : AU, Cross-Over, Polar, fantastiqu   
_

_Couples : Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura… Mais ce n'est pas le principal   
_

_Séries auxquelles j'ai emprunté des personnages : Gundam Wing, Tokyo Babylon (Hokuto est encore en vie), Combination et Psychometrer Eiji (Akira) _

_Duo : T'es pas bavarde sur ce coup-là… Même pas un petit délire ? _

_Aliciane : Non la fic est sérieuse… Je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher. _

_Duo : Pourquoi tu ne mets pas les couples ? _

_Aliciane : Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si je casais des personnages ensemble… Maintenant fini le blabla et place à la fic !_

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira... 

Et toujours un très très grand MERCI à Siashini qui accepte de relire mes textes et de les corriger avant que je les publie

* * *

Le petit mot de Siashini : 

Ah la la snif je suis toute triste !!! Malédiction Mortelle c'est fini !!! En tout cas la fin est magnifique et surprenante, mais je pense que c'est loin d'être fini alors vivement la suite !!!

Ah la la je me sens toute triste il faut dire que je pleurs toujours à la fin d'une fic là ça n'a pas dérogé à la règle !!! C'est super de te corriger et surtout te lire !!!

Courage pour la suite !!!

**Malédiction Mortelle **

**Epilogue **

Duo flottait entre deux mondes… Il avait senti la douleur le traverser et le cri d'Heero…

Il espérait que le Japonais ne s'inquiétait pas trop… le produit que Tychê lui avait donné et qu'il avait mis sur son couteau lui donnait un délai d'une demi-heure pour revenir dans son corps…

- Et maintenant où te caches-tu ?

- Même si tu te débarrasses de moi maintenant, tu es mort… je suis vengée de toute manière…

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Linda ? Maximilien ??? Mais…

- Duo, prononce la fin de la formule…

- Et par ce même sang et la volonté de notre ancêtre commun, je te bannis des plans existants… Que ton esprit, que ta forme, devienne la poussière qu'elle aurait toujours dû rester… Tes actions sur le plan physique ont provoqué la mort de trop de personnes… Avec le couteau de cérémonie qui a servi à sacrifier tant de personnes par le passé, je vais faire en sorte de te bannir définitivement… Ta liste de crimes est à présent close… et ton nom va être oublié pour toujours… il n'en restera qu'une trace… écrite… sur du papier…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

Duo enfonça le couteau que Linda Wish lui avait amené, elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de personne… Et encore moins des descendants de Max ou des gens du village, malgré leur erreur… Je t'aimais… mais tu m'as déçue… Adieu, ma sœur !

- Lin… da…

Elle ferma les yeux et son ombre se réduisit en poussière… qui s'envola dans un coup de vent…

- Il est temps de retourner Duo, ton temps est presque écoulé…

- Déjà ?

- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…

Ils étaient de retour à la clairière, Subaru les regarda… Heero pleurait toujours et Sally tentait de l'écarter du corps sans vie de Duo…

- Heero, Duo est là… il veut que tu le regardes…

- Je t'aime mon Hee-chan… J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

- Espèce d'idiot !!! Je suissûr que tu l'avais senti !!! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas évitée ??

- J'avais mes raisons… A bientôt Hee-chan… My love…

Sur ce l'image de Duo disparut avec celle de Linda…

Un mois plus tard

Une cérémonie religieuse se tenait à l'ancien emplacement d'Emals. Toutes les familles qui avaient un ancêtre originaire de ce village avaient envoyé au moins un représentant… Des cousins se rencontraient pour la première fois, venus pour célébrer la fin de cette malédiction… Certaines familles avaient décidé de reprendre le premier nom de leur ancêtre… D'autres avaient fait rapatrier les cendres ou les cercueils…

La messe se termina sur un mot du prêtre remerciant ceux qui avaient permis de résoudre cette affaire… Hilde serra la main d'Andrew… Il avait décidé de ne pas reconnaître l'enfant… Ils en auraient d'autres ensuite… Heero s'en occuperait… comme il s'occupait à présent de Duo… Ce dernier buvait les paroles du prêtre…

Sally venait de se pencher sur le corps de Duo pour constater la mort, se maudissant de n'avoir pas pu intervenir quand elle l'avait vu être agité par un léger spasme… Saisissant son poignet elle avait décelé des battements de cœur, au départ très légers, puis se faisant de plus en plus forts… Elle avait alors fait du bouche à bouche à l'Américain pour relancer la respiration le temps que les secours qu'elle avait appelé arrivent… Ils mirent un respirateur à Duo et le transportèrent à l'hôpital… Son état était grave, plusieurs fractures, un poumon transpercé par une côte et par la balle… Celle-ci était passée très près du cœur et avait également failli atteindre la colonne vertébrale… Bizarrement les pertes de sang avaient été minimes… et ils avaient trouvé dans son sang la trace d'une substance inconnue… qui avait disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent l'analyser et voir ses effets…

Il était resté dans le coma pendant trois semaines… Il avait surpris les médecins avec ses capacités de récupération : le respirateur était devenu inutile au bout d'une semaine… Dès sa sortie du coma, l'Américain avait insisté pour pouvoir se déplacer dans l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant… Les médecins avaient accepté après avoir vu à quel point Duo pouvait être intenable quand il était réveillé… et avaient demandé à Heero de le surveiller… Tache dont il s'acquittait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sally avait hurlé quand Duo avait annoncé qu'il voulait être présent à la cérémonie du souvenir… Mais ils avaient pu la convaincre qu'il en avait besoin… Il avait besoin d'y retourner, d'exorciser les souvenirs des évènements… et surtout de rencontrer les autres personnes qui en avaient souffert… Elle avait finalement accepté mais elle était venue avec eux et gardait un œil sur lui. Subaru et Wufei étaient là eux aussi, de même que Quatre et Trowa… Au fond de l'église, Faith et Tychê écoutaient eux aussi… Harmony avait insisté pour que son père vienne, ainsi que les bébés. Ils n'avaient pu le lui refuser.

Les fantômes étaient eux aussi présents… dans l'ancienne église du village, reconstruite pour l'occasion… ils assistaient à la cérémonie. Certains pleuraient à chaudes larmes, d'autres demandaient pardon à Linda Wish… Tous sentaient que ce moment était exceptionnel… Ce jour marquait la renaissance du village… Des familles avaient déjà commencé à reconstruire certaines habitations… La maison où ils avaient habité lors de leur séjour avait été refaite à neuf… par Quatre qui prévoyait d'y faire des appartements à louer…

L'ancienne maison des Wells avait été parmi les premières reconstruites… Toutes les familles avaient participé, pour montrer leur reconnaissance… Des portraits des ancêtres de Duo avaient été exécutés et une copie de la statue de la grotte du domaine trônait dans la grotte familiale d'Emals. Heero l'avait cachée à Duo pour qu'il ne s'excite pas trop. L'Américain était encore fragile et la façon dont il dodelinait de la tête en sortant de la cérémonie religieuse montrait sa fatigue… Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Heero prit Duo dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre… Il s'était endormi avant même de toucher les draps et il le borda délicatement avant de redescendre voir les autres…

- Alors ?

- Il dort, la journée l'a épuisée…

- Vous n'êtes que des têtes de mules, tous les deux… il n'avait pas besoin d'être là...

- Il le fallait Sally… il fallait qu'il voit que tout était terminé…

- Pourtant il les a vaincus… il savait qu'il avait gagné…

- Il fallait qu'il voit la renaissance d'Emals, il l'avait promis à Linda et Maximilian…

La jeune femme qui était rentrée dans la pièce ressemblait beaucoup à Harmony et Duo…

- Linda Maxwell ?

- En personne… je ne dirai pas en chair et en os, puisque malheureusement je n'en possède plus…

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne laisserais pas ma compagne errer sous la forme de fantôme… surtout quand elle avait déjà un avenir tracé auprès de moi, comme serviteur de Destin…

- Plutôt de Fate pour moi, amour… histoire qu'elle ait aussi une personne pour l'aider…

- Pour comploter de mauvais coups oui…

Faith arriva tout d'un coup… l'air sombre…

- Tychê on va avoir un problème… il faut que vous veniez immédiatement dans le plan psychique…

- Ne me dis pas…

- Les scellés ne sont pas brisés… pas encore… Mais Lumière et Ténèbres sont sur le pied de guerre… et Destin et Hasard n'arrivent pas à les arrêter…

- Destin a déterminé pendant combien de temps les scellés tiendraient ?

- Il parle d'un ou deux mois sur le plan physique… Duo sera prêt ?

- S'il ne l'est pas, je le serai !!!

- Harmony !!! Ne parle pas comme ça !!!

- C'est à moi de lui expliquer ce qui se passe… ne vous inquiétez pas, tonton sera prêt… d'ailleurs, il est plus que prêt à entendre toute l'histoire depuis que l'autre folle lui a montré des évènements que vous auriez voulu cacher…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Il sait qui tu es papa ! Il sait pour les deux branches de la famille… pour le crime originel des Wish et pour les épreuves…

- Et pour le pacte ? Pour les anges ?

- Pas encore… mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à l'apprendre… de toute manière, si les sceaux craquent, ils seront les premiers à venir sur le plan physique…

- On va essayer de calmer les choses sur le plan psychique… si on peut éviter de transférer cette histoire sur Terre…

- C'est le destin de notre famille Papa… Tu le sais… et rien ne pourra l'empêcher…

Sur ces paroles, Tychê et Faith disparurent… Les autres regardaient Harmony avec étonnement... elle soupira…

- Vous saurez tout en temps voulu…

Et elle alla dans sa chambre…

Subaru haussa les épaules :

- Quand viendra le moment elle nous expliquera… profitons du calme, car je sens que ça ne va pas durer…

- Hee-chan !!! J'ai faim !!!

- Effectivement, ça n'a pas duré…

- Au moins il a retrouvé son appétit…

Heero se leva et alla prendre dans la cuisine un plateau qui avait été préparé pour le réveil de son ange…

**Fin **

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction… J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire…

**Note : Pour ne pas la terminer de cette façon, je voudrais faire un dernier chapitre pour éclaircir quelques points… Des questions m'ont déjà été posées, mais si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à les poser… J'y répondrais dans la mesure où les réponses ne permettent pas de dévoiler ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite…**

Sur ce je vous dis… au prochain chapitre pour quelques explications… Et sinon à la prochaine fic…

Duo : encore ????

Tychê : avec nous ???

Dorilys : ou avec moi ???

Licia : on verra bien laquelle je publierai ensuite…

Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout…


	16. Explications

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début de cette fic, ainsi que celles qui l'ont lue, voir relue. J'espère que les personnes timides qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews l'ont appréciée.

Et je voudrais dire un grand Merci à Siashini, qui a accepté d'être ma beta-lectrice et qui ne s'est pas découragée malgré les délais parfois très longs entre les chapitres. A Florinoir qui m'a encouragée. Et à Hahn Tah Yhel qui a accepté de se creuser la tête et de chercher des questions pour ce chapitre !!!

Pour ceux qui ne trouveraient pas la réponse à une question qu'ils se posent, ce chapitre pourra évoluer au cours du temps. Et même s'il n'évolue pas, je pourrais toujours vous répondre. Donc si quelque chose vous gène, n'hésitez pas à demander !

**Malédiction Mortelle**

Quelques explications et quelques réponses à des questions qui m'avaient été posées…

**Les noms des personnages.**

Comme certains l'ont probablement remarqué, certains personnages portent des noms significatifs… Destin, Harmony, Faith White… Ne vous posez plus la question si c'est voulu ou pas, je vous le confirme. Voici les personnages dont les noms sont les plus significatifs d'ailleurs :

Faith White / Fate : elle a été la confidente de Linda et symbolise à la fois le destin, la pureté et la confiance… Elle est également le symbole de certaines facettes de la famille Wells/Maxwell.

Tychê : J'ai beaucoup hésité sur l'écriture que j'allais adopter. Merci d'ailleurs à Florinoir qui m'a aidé à choisir. Le terme grec est Τυχη : la fortune, la chance, le destin... C'est le protecteur de la famille Wells/Maxwell, mais il a aussi des liens avec la famille Wish donc Akira est le descendant. Parmi ses attributions, il préside à la détermination des destinées des membres de ces familles et a pour rôle d'annoncer leur destin aux membres de la famille Wells/Maxwell.

Destin : c'est un personnage mystérieux : on sait que Tychê est sous ses ordre, mais pas grand-chose de plus. Il est apparemment apparenté à Fate.

Harmony : fille de Tychê et de Linda, ses origines paternelles lui ont permis d'avoir certains dons. Son nom est prémonitoire… Mais sa naissance boucle également un cycle… et en ouvre un nouveau… dans l'histoire de cette famille. Elle est vouée à avoir un rôle plus important par la suite.

Les enfants de Linda sont aussi importants par leur lignée, puisqu'ils sont issus des deux familles. Leurs noms seront donc significatifs.

**Les liens de parenté.**

La dernière génération a réussi à brouiller totalement les pistes. Les familles Wells et Wish sont des familles parentes depuis leurs premiers représentants, ou plutôt depuis celui qui a donné naissance aux deux lignées… De générations en générations elles se sont perpétuées et se sont parfois entremêlées. Avec les enfants de Linda et la mort du dernier représentant des Wish, les deux lignées sont enfin réunies.

**Qu'est devenue l'âme de l'enfant que portait la femme tuée au début de l'histoire ?  
C'était une fille ou un garçon ?**

Linda Wish a toujours veillé en secret sur la famille Wells et la famille Maxwell. Pendant un temps elle a même décidé de se rapprocher de Linda Maxwell et a cohabité avec elle dans son corps, pour l'aider à surmonter les évènements qui ébranlaient sa famille. Son enfant les a accompagnées aussi, mais déçu de son impuissance, il a demandé une faveur à Destin pour pouvoir vivre en tant que Maxwell, chose qui lui avait été refusée en tant que Wells… Cet enfant est donc présent… peut-être endormi… Parmi les survivants de la famille Maxwell. Saurez-vous le reconnaître ? Ne cherchez pas dans les lignes précédentes un indice sur la féminité ou la masculinité de l'enfant, il n'y en a aucun.

**Les autres textes**

**Est****-****ce qu'un jour il y aura un récit traitant de la formation de l'équipe d'élite et de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque où Duo avait été accusé puis innocenté ?**

Etant donné que cette idée traîne dans ma tête depuis que j'en ai parlé, il est effectivement très possible de voir un jour le récit de ces évènements. Je ne sais pas encore le contenu exact du texte, mais il finira bien par exister…

**Une suite ?**

Comme certains l'ont supposé dans les reviews, une suite est prévue. Elle est en préparation… Et comme peu de questions ont été posées et que je ne voulais pas finir Malédiction Mortelle de cette façon, Voici pour vous faire patienter le texte de présentation que j'ai écrit sur la suite de l'histoire.

**Un héritage lourd à porter**

Résumé : 

Et si la réalité que nous connaissons n'était qu'une partie de la vérité ?

Et si certains philosophes avaient raison en évoquant différents plans ?

Et si les entités de ces plans avaient le pouvoir d'agir sur le notre, quand nous ne pouvons rien faire sur le leur ?

Et si notre plan était menacé par les pouvoirs de ces entités…

Après les évènements de Malédiction Mortelle, Tychê, Fate et Destin se voient contraints de faire appel à Duo et ses amis, quand ceux-ci n'aspiraient qu'à la tranquillité… Plongés au cœur de certaines théories platoniciennes, ils vont découvrir que leur réalité n'est qu'une façade qui cache des vérités bien plus terribles… Quel est donc le terrible secret que la famille Wells cache dans les sous-sols d'une grotte… Quel est cet héritage, si lourd à porter qui a fait se déchirer la famille ?

Aidé par Harmony, sa nièce, qu'il élève en attendant que vienne le temps pour elle de prendre sa place auprès de sa mère et de son père, Duo devra redécouvrir les raisons de l'existence de sa famille… et rétablir l'équilibre entre les plans… Réussira-t-il à calmer les conflits entre les entités ? Se montrera-t-il à la hauteur des espérances des entités divinatoires en acceptant les épreuves auxquelles il sera soumis ?

La Malédiction n'était que le commencement… un prélude qui en signant la fin prévue d'une famille a bouleversé l'équilibre des forces en présence… Pour retrouver cet équilibre, quels seront les sacrifices ? Quelles épreuves devront-ils affronter ? Combien de morts pour permettre au lendemain d'exister ?

Voilà, sur ce résumé je clos définitivement la fic qui porte le titre de Malédiction Mortelle.

Dorilys : alors... elle était sensée publier ca... il y a déja un certain temps...

'Licia : ...

Dorilys : tu as raison vaut mieux ne rien dire... Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et qui ont aimé cette histoire...

* * *

PS : j'en profite juste pour prévenir que cette fic ne sera certainement pas écrite tout de suite en raison de l'écriture de deux fics : un cross-over entre Gundam Wing et Ténébreuse qui précède mon One-Shot Anniversaire sur Ténébreuse et qui sera publié sous le titre **_L'héritier Ténébran_**. Et toujours dans cette série, un autre cross-over issu d'une collaboration avec Hahn Tah Yhel qui est publié dans la partie misc X-Over sous le titre _**Nouveau Départ**_ et pour lequel nous avons pris le pseudonyme de Cat'Lykos.  
Dorilys : et un peu de publicité...  
'Licia : dixit l'un des personnages les plus importants de ces deux fics... 


End file.
